White Rose
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black. Little AU. Set after the first Movie/Book. Warning; Writing style changes in chapter fourteen. I will try to edit the rest to fit the style. Bella/Rosalie
1. Silence Is The Key To Misery

_**This is really my first attempt at a Twilight Fic. Or in other words Bella and Rosalie story. It's just something about those two that really makes me wonder why some world bestselling authors don't risk having some female/female pairings. It really makes me sad. Anyway hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Rated: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Man If I owned Twilight franchise I would so demand they make Rosalie and Bella get together. Sadly though I don't, so I have to say It's not mine. Just not mine man.**_

_**Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**_

_**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward Emmett/Casey ( My own mad up chick. ) Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now.**_

* * *

**_Silence Is The Key To Misery_**

"Bella it's too dangerous."

They were doing it again. He was making decisions that she should make on her own, and she didn't even protest when he basically forbid her of visiting her mutt. While he made decisions that he deemed to dangerous for her, she sat and helplessly followed him. In a way he tried his best at protecting her and she understood that, but she just couldn't see underneath the surface. He was a controlling freak. Only driving on his selfish instincts to try to keep her from any dangers. He didn't care for her opinion on anything he just simply smothered her. Always thinking of a safer way with her. Yes it was necessary to protect the ones you loved, yet he was just so blinded by himself he couldn't see he basically controlled her life.

She wasn't any better. Yes she fell for him, and everyone could see her deep care for him. Though she just couldn't seem to break free from his underlying spell. It seemed that she couldn't function without out him. Her movements were calculated to the point by him, and she simply complied without question. She was a strong independent girl before he entered the picture, she made her own decisions, she risked the safety of herself in order to live. She had decided herself to move to Forks, she herself decided to risk her life in order to be with him.

The girl that decided to disregard every effort he put forth of staying away. It was the same one that had been able to function fully by herself. The one that knew the full meaning of living. So why was it now that no one could see that the girl that got under the hard marble skin entire coven had died the moment she walked inside those school doors on the arm of Edward?

"I would very much appreciate it if you kept your thoughts to yourself Rosalie."

The blonde rolled her eye's at his pathetic attempt at a growl. She flipped the page of the car magazine she was currently reading without any acknowledgement to him.

"It's not my fault your a peeping creep Edward." She could practically feel him narrow his eyes.

They both knew there was a double meaning to her statement. Rosalie had offered her opinion on him watching the human sleep on many occasions.

"Just keep your thoughts to yourself. You seem to be an expert."

In fact the statement had been almost entirely true. Out of the entire family he had the hardest time reading her mind. While he could still make small dents in her mind it still mentally tired him out. She would either translate her thoughts in an entire different language he hadn't learned, or put up false images, sometimes she could even block him out almost entirely. To Edward she was one of the biggest mysteries he couldn't figure out. He at the very most could only pick up snippets of her actual thoughts though he could never fit them into each other. So he just all but stopped trying to read her, unless she forced thoughts like those loud and clear.

"You can't read her mind?"

Rosalie scowled at the brunette. She had almost forgot she was even in the room.

"Her mind is just very difficult to break down."

Her eyes landed on Bella and she froze for a split second. It seemed that she could always momentarily stun the blonde. Standing she glared at the two.

"I find it very amusing that you two are acting like I'm not standing right here." Edward smirked and stood offering his hand to Bella.

"I should be getting you home Bella."

And just like that she was excluded from the conversation. Trying to ignore the aching feeling in her chest. She sent one more glare to the couple before leaving with a gust of air to the garage.

Throwing her hair into a messy bun she hurriedly started on her weekly maintenance on the cars left in the garage. Jasper and Alice were gone somewhere out of state. They always seemed to disappear without so much as a warning; though Rosalie could guess it was due to her pixie like sisters excitement to discover new things. Emmett had decided to take Casey off to some cabin he had bought a while back for some alone time. Taking action since she's been talking about redecorating the house Esme decided to go shopping. Carlisle was as per usual coped up inside his office.

To her it wasn't all to surprising when almost everyone decided to pair up and leave. When they did she still usually had at least Edward to converse with, even though they didn't get along or couldn't stand in each other's presence without starting an argument; she still enjoyed the few minutes of his company. She was more than ready to be alone when he started taking interest in Bella. Now it was just her usual to be alone when everyone had gone.

She didn't particularly like it; seeing as she had been alone ever since Emmett found his mate in the used to be nomadic Casey, but she did to some extent enjoy the time of peace she had. Yet the longing of a partner was slowly eating at her. It didn't help when she watched everyone curl up beside one another during the movie nights Esme demanded.

It still didn't settle well with her when the object of her affection started accompanying them to almost all of the family events that we're set up either. Or when said human cuddled up with her brother while visiting. With her over nearly every hour weekly ate at Rosalie, especially when she didn't even acknowledge her instead going straight into Edwards room. Rosalie didn't blame her though after all she did always show her that she hated her. That still didn't ease the pain when she would watch Bella and Edward being together. She tensed when she heard a frantic heartbeat drawing closer. She sighed when light footsteps halted at least three feet away from the garage door. After waiting two minutes, and the human still hadn't made any indication she was going to enter, Rosalie scowled, yanking the door open.

Bella blinked staring at the blonde in wonder. It still awed her when they used their speed. She blushed heavily causing Rosalie to roll her eyes.

"Are you just going to stand there, I have more important things to do." She snapped, causing Bella to start wriggling her hands nervously. Rosalie deepened her glare when she heard her heart beat pick up. Was she really that nerve wrecking to be around?

"I- I wanted to see if you were o- okay...I mean you look kind of hurt when Edward asked to take me home," Rosalie hardened her glare and took in a deep breath getting a nose fill of the girls scent. To Bella it seemed like she was trying to control her anger by breathing in heavy breaths. She took a fearful step back.

_Wrong move._

The vampires nose flared in anger. Not at Bella, but herself. She just couldn't stop being a absolutely horrid to her. Everything she did only seemed like a threat to the human. If she was even so unapproachable that even the girl of her affection - The one thing she was supposed to protect in this world - couldn't even stand in her presence without being nervous for her own life, means she had entirely demolished the bond that was meant to be there. She started angry steps towards the girl, causing Bella to backtrack with every step. In an instant Rosalie stood mere inches away from the cowering girl. She was sure her eye's we're probably black with anger. She stood using her height over the girl.

"Edward is very keen on disrupting the privacy of everyone and since he hasn't been all to poliet to listen to you. It would be my pleasure to ensure you that someone is willing to. So do tell what you think my brother has accomplished by acquiring your affection."

Bella frowned staring curiously at the blonde. She didn't know what she meant by that, but she really didn't want to anger the vampire further; it did sound like a rhetorical question. Rosalie seethed at the lack of response. She knew it wasn't meant to be answered but it angered her not knowing what Bella thought was so fascinating about Edward other than his inhuman abilities.

"Are you just going to sit there like a insolent child!"

Shocked by the sudden anger the blonde was displaying Bella tried to form any proper sentence that wouldn't set her off any more than now. She took another fearful step back, avoiding the girls eyes. She was uncomfortable with the shade of black.

"I-umm...I don't know what you mean." She wisphered.

Rosalie took another step forward intending on convincing Bella that Edward wasn't the one for her. She wanted to finally let her guard down, and come clean about everything. She stiffened and held in a growl when Edward appeared in front of Bella with a snarl. His eyes were just as black as hers. He was ready to protect something that was his. She blinked and shifted her eyes to the girl behind Edward. Forcing herself to hold the scowl on her face she huffed and reentered the garage.

She wanted to scream, to destroy something, and now more than ever she wished she could be able to cry tears again, instead of the dry sobs threatening to escape her lips. How could she be so stupid? Bella would never be hers, she was head over heels in love with Edward. So deep she would practically put herself between him and a bullet even knowing it would never perice skin.

Taking deep breaths that were supposed to calm her Rosalie sighed slumping against the frame of the door listening to the silence surrounding her.

This was what she was used to. This was the only sure thing that she could depend on. A life without the comfort that was engulfing her...

_Silence_.

* * *

_**Yeah I know it's kind of a little stupid first chapter, but I promise it will get better. Well hopefully. Well I should probably establish some stuff then huh. Alright then. I know it went into a little bit that Emmett's not mated to Rosalie. I just wanted to cover that. And I'll touch in on how he and Casey found each other. Ummm...Yeah this is set like a little after the first movie. Twilight Saga never happen in my book, though there may be some things touching on it. Uhh...I kinda never reread the chapters like I'm supposed to ( So can ya tell me my mistakes? ) Yeah Err...And Done.**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	2. Emotional Intelligence

_**Howdy guys. Yeah I'm in Texas, but was born in Ohio-wait sorry this is about the story. Man I like you guy's/girl's. Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews, and thank you for the advice Jay aka Jordan, I really should start doing that. It's just sometimes I don't really have the heart to read it again. For some reason I reread the chapters while I'm still writing I go back and change some stuff. So yeah I should be a normal writer and reread when I'm finish. Please excuse some of the mistakes though my laptop crashed and I can't get a knew one until school starts. So tying this on the phone. Well Enough of this Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Rated: T ( Yep can't do any of that dirty stuff yet )**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series. Sucks I know. Though I might buy it when I'm older then make some remakes. Ha- Nah I'm not going to be that rich.**_

_**Summary: **__**White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**_

_**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward, Emmett/Casey, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now.**_

* * *

**_Emotional Intelligence_**

"You're only making things worse on yourself."

Her eyes shifted to Jasper leaning against her bedroom door frame; she pulled her legs to her chest, grip tightening with every note emitting from the piano downstairs.

"It'll never happen."

Her voice was slightly muffled due to her head being pushed inside her arms, but he heard her loud and clear. In a flash he was by her side arm thrown around her shoulders, she leaned into his frame. He winced a little.

Coming in contact with someone usually meant he could feel the entire heat of their emotions. He wanted so badly to send her reassuring waves, but he knew that would not benefit her in the long run. So he chose the best option he had. Something he wasn't all to great at. Comforting Rosalie without the use of his gift. He had tried once with the blonde, and only seemed to decrease the hurt to the very little. He could very much comfort just about anyone before being turned. He did manipulate emotions before, yet Rosalie was different.

Her emotions could even baffle him at times. She could flick from anger, uncertainty, acceptance, despair, to impassive, in an instant. It had taken him years to figure that due to her quick emotional switch, there was really one reason she could piolet them easily. Security. There was no doubt her opinion on emotions were unpleasant. She wanted to feel the comfort of being unexpososed. Being in control over her emotions was her way of coping with not finding security. To him she was very complex, someone that he had the hardest time coming to a concluding answer with.

Sometimes he could even feel her withdrawing from the rays of calm he tried to shoot at her just for his own benefit. He wanted to understand her; like everyone else in the house, but most of all he wanted to help her. He knew what she felt for Bella.

The way he found out only further proved his theory of her greed for control of herself. After weeks of watching the blonde shoot deep glares towards the human, he figured she just utterly hated her. Out of watching everyone's feelings towards Bella, he decided to pay close attention to her's in particular. He knew she figured him out when she shot him a glare, when he watched her intently around Bella. During one of Bella's visits he decided to see what she had felt towards the girl other than a deep hatred.

He remembered spending hours of trying to break her down. He had almost given up as he was mentally tired of dealing with her. It only served as luck when the second before he decided to give up, he felt a sharp spike jelousy emitting from her. He connected two and two when he heard the needy rise of Bella's heart beat pick up.

She had looked up from one of her magazine's and met his questioning eyes. She sighed, and motioned for him to follow. When they were far enough from the sensitive ears of there family she instantly broke free from the hateful facade. He had cringed, trying to take in her overwhelming emotions. It was then he truly understood how much control she was in. He still didn't understand how exactly she managed to elude his gift, or how she put forth that convincing hatred.

There was only a year he had felt this much apprehension towards her. The year he and Alice joined the coven, and the he could now add the months of Bellas' arrival. She was one of the few that could shake him into a small stupor.

"You can never be to sure Rosalie." She turned sending him a small frown.

"What is it that you are not telling me." It was spoken as a statement rather than a question, and that unnerved him slightly.

Alice, was out hunting with Emmett and Casey. Edward had just left to take Bella home, and Esme and Carlisle were out as an attempt to have alone time. With no prying ears this was the perfect moment to discuss this.

"You confuse her," He paused taking a hesitant glance towards the blonde. He didn't want to say anything to set her short temper off, but she deserved to know.

"The pull. It's...She can feel the bond. She constantly denies the idea that there is something deeper that you two share that's different from the rest of us. The behaviour you've shown her increases the uncertainty. Her feelings for Edward they are pure - Yet the slightest of doubt is lingering when she's near him."

Her eyes find his wearily. She knew Bella had been her mate the moment she spotted her in that hospital bed after the fight with James. It had crushed her when Alice explained that Bella had been near close to being changed. The distress was so bad, she had to take a trip away before Jasper could read into it.

"Edward?" She asked softly.

"He knows she isn't his mate, but he is so blinded by his love for her he is expressing false hope for himself. He loves her deeply, but he doesn't want to admit it to himself that she is not his."

After year's of living with the gifts of her adoptive family she managed to figure out to trust them. To never second guess them.

"She's happy with him Jasper. If I put myself into that equation, it'll only result in an unexplainable answer." He chuckled.

"Edward says you were extremely selfish, and arrogant after you were changed. Yet somehow I just cannot bring myself to believe him." She smirked, nodding.

"I was, and you have seen how arrogant I am when you joined the coven."

"Say it. Tell me who is the cause for relieving you from your own personal demons. The one who has sparked the beauty surrounded within terror."

He knew what happened to cause the change in her. They both knew, but he had the urge to hear her say it out loud. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Bella."

The name fell from her lips with gently, care falling effortlessly from every syllable. This caused him to take a break from his usual pain filled expression, and actually smile. She cared for Bella so much she was willing to put aside her own happiness in order to keep a smile on Bella's face; even though she herself did not put it there.

"Isabella...Her mind and body language just as elusive as your own."

Her eyes were trained solely on the cream colored walls of her room. She could so easily relieve herself of the pain. If she were to explain this to Bella, she knew she would not believe her. Yet Bella would still have the idea of Rosalie being her mate in the back of her subconscious, and wouldn't hesitate to question Edward on the matter. He would either lie to her in which she would believe, or he would be brutally honest and tell her she isn't his true mate.

Bella would be heart broken, and it would take time for it to heal, but she would nonetheless stay in the lives of the coven. It would be then where Rosalie would have a chance with Edward out of the way. She would make sure to let Bella in, but slowly. So slow that Bella wouldn't be able to second guess that Rosalie was lying to her the entire time. She could so easily come clean to Bella. It would be so easy. So easy in fact that it would only bring more pain than now. Not just to herself, but to Edward, to Bella, and everyone else.

Rosalie was positive that if she were to tell Bella, Edward would leave. No matter how many times she's stated her dislike for him; it would always be false. He was apart of her coven...Her family, and she loved him like her very own blood brothers she had as a human. His leave would weigh heavily on everyone, including herself. She just couldn't bring herself to cause so much pain for her own selfish needs.

"Alice did say they would be back in exactly four hours, twenty minutes, and fifteen seconds." She murmured softly.

"She will never reach the full extent of happiness with him Rosalie."

"Leave."

He flashed to the door, leaning against it carelessly. There was no venom in her words, she just simply made a request to be alone.

"Before I go I must ask, how do you manage to elude Alice?" Her eyes didn't leave the wall.

"That my brother is something that is not meant to be shared." He nodded leaving her to her own thoughts.

Something that he deemed very dangerous.

* * *

_**Now that most of the boring stuff is out of the way, we can start getting into the juicy stuff. Well yeah I used Jasper's gift as the title because - wait it's really not that important to explain. Anyway the chapters are going to be longer from now on. I just had to sort of explain her feelings for Bella. Hope you weren't to bored with it. Well I was thinking about putting some action in the next chapter. ( How does football sound? ;) yeah. Next chapter will be a little more interesting.**_

_**Write Ya Later ;) **_


	3. Fresh Rain, Bringing In The Storm

_**Yes here is chapter three, and as promised here is a longer chapter. Hope you guy's enjoy!**_

_**Rated: T ( Yep still can't do any of that dirty stuff yet )**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series. Sucks I know. Though I might buy it when I'm older then make some remakes. Ha- Nah I'm not going to be that rich.**_

_**Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**_

_**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward, Emmett/Casey, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now.**_

* * *

_**Fresh Rain, Bringing In The Storm**_

It was going to be raining this weekend. This was one of the few day's were the entire family got together. If she was to be honest she missed them. Of course she lived with them, but lately there hasn't been much activity in the house. With only Bella and Edward, Alice, and Jasper still attending school there was not really a moment where they had to be pushed together. Rosalie had figured this would happen. After seeing Bella's distraught body in that hospital bed everyone had grown distant with each other. It seemed they all blamed themselves for the girls injury. No one wanted to see her with that leg brace on. It only served as a reminder that she was almost changed into one of them.

Due to their mistakes that day, they had almost ripped the girl away from choosing to become one of them. It was like a silent agreement to be at least within a three mile radius when Bella visited. They didn't want her to think she had torn the family apart. Yet they didn't want her to be suspicious as to why everyone had migrated to the house when she visited. So they took trips to take away some of the attention. She hadn't done anything wrong, so they pretended for her.

While they still felt the guilt of there slip ups every time they glanced at the human, in a way they still managed to enjoy the little time they had when she was around. Whether Bella knew it or not; she had every last one of them wrapped around her finger. She had became apart of their family. She was another Cullen in their eye's. So when Alice announced that there would be a perfect rainy day coming Friday; hearing that bit of news comforted them all.

No one had the heart to play baseball after the James incident, so they moved on to the next best thing. Football. Hearing the baseball connect with the bat at the perfect moment where the booming thunder was heard had given them a happy reason to embrace being turned into an in humanly creature. When Emmett offered up playing football in the muddy rain, there had been a small amount of happiness inside of them all at the idea. This would be one of the events where they could start bonding again. Sure their was still movie nights, but that was composed of mainly silence and there attention grabbed entirely by the movie.

This meant they would actually have to speak, and move in sync with one another. They would have a chance at becoming the family that was, before James. Rosalie didn't approve when she had heard Bella was going to be joining them, but she didn't want to complain when she had gotten what she wanted. Her family being together again, and she considered Bella her family now.

She tensed grasping her arms into tighter grip. She could smell strong scent even with the salty smell of unfallen rain that tainted the air. Her eyes flicked to the approaching figures. She had decided to wait leaning against the newly bought land rover, while everyone finished getting ready.

"Hi...Rosalie." She sighed when Edward sent her a disapproving frown at her silence.

"Bella." She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Why she's asked I will probably never understand but she wants to ride with you."

Rosalie nodded. Her chest screamed for the answer she wanted to say. Yet her mind and mouth had shut down all her coherent feelings for the brunette.

"No."

Her head ached and her body punished her for the dejected nod Bella sent her. She ignored the small twitch of her left hand made in protest to the fallen face of her mate. Instead she opted for the best thing she could muster in the moment. She chose to mask her pain with a well practiced scowl aimed to the ground.

"Rosalie was only kidding, she would love for you to join her."

Her scowl deepened when she heard the snickers of everyone. Deciding to let her lips form a thin line instead of arguing, she let her head nod slowly in agreement.

"Don't worry Bella-Boo, Rosie is just being a sour puss, since no one wants to put up with her short temper." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Emmett always seemed to sneak his childish antics into a situation, and it didn't help that Jasper had started to emmit the small bit of amusement he felt. She shot him a glare, causing him to smile in response. Alice laughed hopping inside Emmett's Jeep. For a reason that didn't upset Rosalie as much as she thought it would. Everyone decided to ride along in Emmett's truck. She didn't blame anyone though, she had made it very clear she didn't want anyone in her truck. Especially when she had only purchased the vehicle three days ago. She didn't like anyone in her cars, but she guess she had to make an exception for Bella. That and she always would make an exception to the brunette.

"Whatever, get in the car." She shot at Bella.

"It's fine if you don't want me to...I mean I can ride with everyone else- it won't be a-"

"Just get in the car." She snapped, at the blushing girl.

"Don't be so rude Rosalie."

Esme chided. Nodding, Rosalie flashed to the passengers side holding the door open impatiently. She frowned when Edward decided to make a longer than goodbye. Was it that serious? It was only a twenty minute separation.

"Do you really want to ride with her?" Rosalie glared daggers at the back of Edwards head.

"Yes...I actually need to talk to her." Her eyes softened for a second when Bella intentionally met her eyes. At least she had manners when it came to regarding the blonde.

"If she gets to irritating then ignore her. That always works."

Rosalie smirked when Bella frowned at the intended joke. She could hear the disapproving response Carlisle muttered. Irritation at the couple boiling over, Rosalie quickly snatched Bella away from Edwards grip. He sent her a glare when his lips met air. She smirked closing the passengers door, making way inside the car herself.

* * *

"You don't seem like the...truck type." She flicked her eye's to the brunette, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Bella did a double take when she spotted the smile ghosting the blondes lips. Rosalie Hale couldn't have just smiled at one of her lame attempts at conversations. Could she?

"I would never bring such a gorgeous vehicle into filth." Bella couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, at Rosalie's serious response.

"You bought a land rover to fit the terrain?" It was meant to be a comment, and Bella cringed when her the seeming question reached her ears.

"Was it a stupid purchase." She mentally cursed her slick tounge.

"No- I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend you." Rosalie took a deep breath. She hated this.

It made her miserable treating Bella this way.

"You don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Rosalie hated how depressed she felt. It's only been two minutes, since Bella had gone silent. Even with wanting the silence she couldn't help but feel smothered by the tense atmosphere. She had taken small glances at the girl, and from what she could tell Bella seemed to be deep in thought.

"You said you wanted to speak with me." Out the corner of her eye she saw Bella send her a small frown, before returning her gaze back to staring out the window.

"I'd rather not bring it up right now."

If Rosalie hated anything, then it was surely when someone had a change of heart to speak with her. Just the thought of someone dismissing her made her cold skin boil. She had the urge to press on the matter but decided against it, seeing the clearing twenty yards away. Shutting the engine off, Rosalie caught the girls wrist before she could reach for the door. She waited until their eyes locked. A frown appeared when she realized Bella seemed to panic a little at her touch, dropping the hand she averted her eye's.

"We will speak after this. I will take you home."

She didn't wait for a response before she went to the trunk of the truck to take out the gear. Bella didn't move from the position, even after hearing the door slam shut. Her eyes were trained on her wrist; as if in a trance.

* * *

"Do you guys really need the gear?" Edward chuckled shaking his head.

"It was Emmett's idea. He thinks it will make the game more...He wants to entertain the idea of the protection. The helmets will only crack under the force."

"So I'm guessing the uniforms were all Alice?"

Bella had tried to stifle a laugh at the sight of the vampire coven head to toe in football gear. It seemed ironic to see a bunch of vampires wearing something made for human protection, while they were practically immune to any human injuries.

"Hurry up Eddie! It's almost time to get started."

Edward smirked at his brothers excitement. Giving Bella one last kiss, he flashed to Jasper's side. It wasn't all to surprising that Edward asked her to sit out from helping Esme referee. If Bella was honest she was slightly relieved she didn't have to make important calls. She didn't want a repeat of the Rosalie moment while helping with baseball. This was great way to actually actually be able to witness their abilities without the worry of messing up a call. She watched with a smile. They were all laughing and actually speaking to one another without tension for the first time since the incident. Bella was no fool. She could see how strained their conversations seemed to be. There was still the sibling humor they had, yet there just always seemed to be that small glimmer of hesitancy between them.

She knew they all blamed themselves for her near death call. She could see it on their faces when they first had seen her on the hospital bed. She had tried to joke that it was no problem, and reminded them constantly that it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't snuck away from Jasper and Alice. If it was anyone's fault then it was her own. They were all trying to pretend for her sake, even Rosalie. She was grateful for the attempt, but she hated it all the same.

If she hadn't taken that call, or manipulated Alice and Jasper then she wouldn't have damaged the families dynamic. Hearing the small droplets hitting the windshield of Rosalie's land rover, Bella lifted the hood of her jacket over her head.

"Ten minutes Bella!" She smiled at Alice's warning.

* * *

It was the perfect rain as Alice predicted. Bella could understand why they had chosen rain as their setting. The dirt of the field had been dampened to form the perfect mud as Emmett put it. She knew they took their games seriously, but somehow the lines painted perfectly to match a football fields appearance seemed a little to serious in her opinion. There was no hesitation on blaming Emmett for the exaggerations.

If they had picked the teams randomly, or let just migrated into each other, then it was surely a mistake. With Emmett, Casey, Alice, and Edward on one team; while Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were on the second. It did seem fairly uneven seeing as Edward was the fastest and mind reader, and Emmett was the strongest. Yet she could understand how the others held a higher advantage. Alice was a psychic, and Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie were very clever, and could easily maneuver away from any collision.

She tried her hardest to hold in a whimper whenever Edward had gotten tackled. He didn't get the ball much but when he did it seemed that Rosalie was very intent on taking him out herself.

"I said a clean game, no using your gifts as an advantage." Bella chuckled along with everyone else at Esme's scolding.

Bella couldn't believe how muddy they all were. Even from thirty yards away she could see the mud clamps sticking to their pads. It still amazed her when she spotted some dirt smudged on Rosalie's right cheek. While witnessing the blondes fashion sense, and not ever spotting anything out of place. She had convinced herself that Rosalie wasn't capable of attracting dirt.

Shaking her head she zoned back in on the game. She was never a big fan of sports, but watching a few games with Charlie served as a few lessons. So she could at least keep up on what was happening. From what she could tell it Carlisle seemed to be playing quater back for his team, and Emmett for his. With the ball in Carisle's hands it was in there possession.

"One minute." Esme yelled.

Carisle dropped back, and she watched the ball soar through the air. Her eyes landed on his target, and her breath hitched when Rosalie effortlessly caught it mid air. Her focus instantly shifted to Edwards fast pacing figure. Her first thought was that Rosalie would immediately avoid an unnecessary collision, but her frown deepened when instead the blonde took him on purposely. She blinked, and her heartbeat sped as the two seemed very intent on colliding. She started to panic as the drew closer and closer to one another. She gripped at her jacket and tried to keep her heart rate under control.

"Rose..."

Bella wisphered, watching as the blondes head whipped in her direction. Her eyes met confused golden orbs, and Bella sucked in a breath. Her eye sight wasn't the greatest and may be a bit out off due the yards separating them, but she was positive. She frowned in her own confusion when unchanging concerned eyes bore into her's.

She flinched. The sickening crack echoed through her ears, and her thoughts were set into overdrive at the unmoving blonde. She had half the mind to run over and make sure she was okay, but before she could make a decision; in a split second Rosalie was on her feet, and shoving a smirking Edward furiously. That hit had to at least break a few ribs. Bella shook her head. Vampires heal incredibly fast. That still didn't ease the aching of her own ribs. She watched as the rest of the family tried to tear the two siblings away from one another. They were wrestling in the mud, creating even dirtier uniforms.

Emmett and Jasper pulled the two apart with low chuckles emitting from there throats. This always seemed to happen between the pair. They would knowingly pick at each other. Jasper had felt the spike of jealousy from Edward when Bella whispered Rosalie's name, causing him to use more than too much force into the hit. Though he decided to keep that piece of information to himself. Huffing at the two Rosalie's glare shifted to Bella. Holding in the wince she tried to send the girl a small smile that she knew came off as a grimace. She only hoped Rosalie wouldn't mention her distraction.

With the rain still falling around Bella couldn't be too sure if Rosalie had a smile gracing her lips, while Emmett boasted on about his victory.

Still she couldn't shake security she felt knowing the blonde was fine.

* * *

_**Hope that was enough of Bella and Rosalie for you guy's. I mean I tried to keep them in character while still having a little something going on between the two. Could ya tell me if it was too much too soon? Whelp anyway hope you guy's enjoyed it. Please excuse the mistakes. **_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	4. Selfish Needs

_**Yep here's another chapter. I should've've made it more clear in the last chapter, but yes Putting Alice on both teams was intended. I mean she can see the future, it would really be kinda messed up for just one team to have her. So instead she played for the both of them. Anyway Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Rated: T ( No I'm still not old enough yet, so don't go wishing on me)**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series. Sucks I know. Though I might buy it when I'm older then make some remakes. Ha- Nah I'm not going to be that rich.**_

_**Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**_

_**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward, Emmett/Casey, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now.**_

* * *

_**Selfish Needs**_

If anyone asked her what was the most annoying moment in her immortal life, then she'd say now. This had to be the most painful three minutes she ever had to endure. She didn't want to compare this to her last few hours of her life, but she couldn't help but do so. Watching the one thing she ever wanted being in the arms of her own brother hurt. Hurt like hell. It was having her heart stop over and over again. The painful constrictions in her chest almost made her feel human again.

She glanced at Jasper and he nodded her way with a grimace. Shooting him an apologizing frown, Rosalie reluctantly returned her attention back to the pair that unknowingly brought her agonizing pain. She wanted to give them space, but her infamous patience was wearing thin. She had waited long enough. They were acting as though Edward wouldn't go creeping into her room while she was sleeping. Rosalie growled at the thought.

He wasn't just invading the girls privacy, but he was also showing just how much of a creep he could be. It didn't help Bella hadn't shown any sign of discomfort. The entire issue only served to show that they didn't have the type of young love parents often adored. Rosalie had no doubt in her mind that if Charlie found out about Edwards late night stalking he would become even more weary of the boy. From what Edward had told them Charlie didn't seem to fond of him, and knowing that would send him over the top. Pushing off the wall Rosalie moved to step besides Bella. Glancing at the blonde, Bella seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in.

"I should get going, Charlie is probably being a hungry grump by now."

Edward chuckled, nodding in agreement. Rosalie flinched when he bent down to place a small kiss on the humans cheek. Bella blushed. She growled when she spotted the small flicker of lust in his eyes. His eyes shot to her's and he returned her gesture. He seemed to take the action differently, she narrowed her eyes.

_'I would never harm her you idiot.'_

He blinked, fixing his gaze back to the frowning girl in his arms.

"Right," He grimaced. "Stay safe."

Rosalie sighed when he stopped his breathing all together. It was amusing to her that he thought he had more control over his thirst everyone else. Though not when he purposely pushed his limits when it involved Bella. Yes she knew he had exceptional control, but he still had fed off of the blood of humans. Once you've tasted the sweet liquid, the thirst for it would only intensify. There was no escaping the burning grip the scent had. He would forever be in pain. She shifted slightly closer to Bella's side. He wouldn't try anything, but the look he was sending the girl made uneasy. Him being around Bella made her skin crawl with discomfort.

"You need to hunt," She hissed. "She will make it home in one piece."

He nodded, and fled the house in an instant. With that she quickly ushered the girl outside. She mumbled her irritation under her breath. He could have hurt Bella due to his own pride. Everyone had agreed on for a quick hunt before even thinking of being around Bella, and yet he had insisted he would be fine. Gripping the steering wheel of Bella's pickup truck, the blonde growled when she had to give the engine three tries before it rumbled to life. This heep she called a truck was only another added thing that tested her safety, and that agitated Rosalie further.

"Use anymore force, and you'll kill my truck." She cracked a smile, and loosened her grip.

"I doubt this rusty old thing could even classify as a truck."

Bella laughed.

Rosalie blinked, turning her gaze to the object of the musical sound. She frowned. Out of every account she had with the human she could never remember if she heard the girl emit that sound before, and that disturbed her. Yet she wanted to grin knowing she had caused such a beautiful sight. She would do anything to hear it again.

Noticing the crown Bella instantly stopped laughing and blushed. She turned her attention away from the blonde, choosing to stare at the seemingly endless forest. Feeling a sense of rejection Rosalie flicked her eyes back to the road. A suffocating awkward silence passed over them.

"You should laugh more often."

She didn't even acknowledge the bewildered look she was receiving.

* * *

"I've given you enough time my patience is running thin."

Rosalie sighed forcing her hand through her golden blonde locks, standing stiff once she took in the smell. In the time they were in Bella's room she tried her hardest not to touch anything. She felt almost of place here, the only thing keeping her from leaving was the heavy scent in the air. Lavender, lilac, roses, the mixtures of the forest contained into one...Rosalie would never tire of the fresh scents Bella had acquired. It was sweet. An almost tangible fragrance that could never be compared to any other. Having this much of the scent filling her nose sent her body haywire. It didn't help she could almost compare to Edward, when she unconsciously took a long drag of the Bella's hair. She could smell the strawberry shampoo she used. She scowled at the thought. She chilled slightly as the images of Edward doing what she was.

She didn't like the truth; That Edward basked in the humans scent. She dispised the fragments of pictures flicking through her mind. Bella wasn't meant to be his for him to do so.

"It's just, with - no one else has a problem with me and I just want to know what exactly is going on between us."

If her posture could go anymore rigid, then it just did. She intentionally ignored the layered question; She refused to believe Bella could feel the bond that well. Bella couldn't be so in tune that she's figured that there was atleast some affection hidden behind their relationship.

"What do you mean?" She knew exactly what Bella was implying, and it seemed that Bella knew she was purposely playing dumb, because the brunette narrowed her eyes.

"You're...It's just - Were not as close. I mean the conversation between us haven't always been pleasant most of the time their nonexistent. I get that you hate me. It's obvious, I just want to clear things between us. With me not so scared to speak around you and you not growling at anything that comes out of my mouth."

She knew she hadn't left a fond impression, and she herself had stated she could be unbearable. Though hearing what Bella thoughts on her behavior sent a jolting burn throughout her chest. Bella's eye widened, and Rosalie did nothing to hide her internal emotions. She had let her pain show, she had shown Bella that she wasn't the stoic icy blonde everyone made her out to be.

"I didn't mean it like that. Rosalie I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said -"

Sending the girl a nod face flicking from despair to neutral, Rosalie shook her head and flashed to the window. She was midway through the open window, when she felt a warm hand grip her wrist. Feeling the warmth spread like wildfire, and an elctric shock flowing soon after. She snatched it away, an spun towards the girl so quickly she could feel her lose balance for a moment. She seethed in panic. She only hoped Bella didn't feel that electric shock.

Ready to scream at the girl, Rosalie waited. Face fearful when Bellas' stare lingered on their now seperated hands.

"I'm sorry..."

Rosalie would never miss the slight increase of the loud humming heartbeat. Or the underlying confliction mounted in the apology. It was as if Bella knew it was meant to be an empty apology. One that she shouldn't really be sorry for; as if touching Rosalie was never meant to be apologized for.

"Can we be friends?"

Her golden honey eyes snapped to meet hopeful doe brown ones staring helplessly at her. The question took her by complete surprise, as she craned her neck to stare curiously. The amount of hesitation sent a wave of panic through her. That was two times today that Bella felt words so normal become foreign. Those words were never supposed to be uttered between them two. Never spoken to eachother.

"I mean we should build a relationship now. Now that everything is settled."

Bella spoke slower tasting the words on her tongue. Nodding when her she repeated the words lowly. Rosalie forced a crown when she heard the wispher.

Of course she wanted more than to befriend Bella, but starting a friendship meant getting close. Getting close to the mate that is taken by her brother, would mean secrets meant to be untold coming forth. Rosalie knew this. Yet actually standing in front of the girl that managed to get the her to fall so deep in love. The idea didn't seem terrible at all. This would only end in a lot of pain. She didn't just have her feelings to look out for this time, and that scared her. Was she really that selfish? Did she really want to purse a friendship that could knowingly cause so much heartaches?

She nodded her head. Yes she in fact was that selfish. So with that she sent Bella a hesitant smile, it was oh so small, but for Bella it was big enough. She took a step forward and frowned. She didn't miss the small flinch from Bella, and by the grimace on the brunettes face she noticed as well. Rosalie nodded gesturing between them both.

"If this," She sighed. "Is going to work, then I have one request to put in." She waited until Bella nodded before continuing.

"Keep the touching to a minimum?"

Put aside all the venomous things she's forced herself to say to Bella, nothing had ever sounded this wrong coming from her mouth. Bella frowned but nodded.

"Yeah...Uhh. Honestly I didn't think I'd get this far." Bella smiled softly.

Rosalie held in the laughter trying to escape her chest, instead she let the smile that was itching to be let free go. She instantly dropped it once she heard the humans heart stutter. She didn't need that. Not so soon. So she decided to keep her smiling down to the very minimum. Her ear twitched, and she scowled. He really had to ruin this, he always ruined things for her. If it wasn't for him Bella would be with her not him. She flicked the window back open, and sat on the ledge for a second.

"Your stalker is here."

Turning away she hopped of landing gracefully without so much as a thud. She silently congratulated herself when she heard the resounding laughter emitting from the two story house. Ignoring the pull in her chest, she sped through the forest.

Yes this would end in only a mess, but right now she couldn't bring herself to care.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter. But Eh here it is, their starting a friendship. Let's see how things play out Eh? I want to thank you guy's for the love. Man I think I'm In love with you guys. So as a thank you present I'm going to make next chapter extra special, I just wanted to update for you guy's with this one. Anyway, Hope you guy's Enjoyed! :)**_

_**Write Ya Later ;) **_


	5. Heavy Hesitation For Space

_**Let's just get to why we came here? If Ya know what I mean... ;)**_

* * *

_**Rated: T ( Yeah I'm still a teen, and I'm sure having fun living with it )**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series. Sucks I know. Though I might buy it when I'm older then make some remakes. Ha- Nah I'm not going to be that rich.**_

_**Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**_

_**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward, Emmett/Casey, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now.**_

* * *

**_Heavy Hesitation For Space_**

Bella may not think so of herself but Rosalie couldn't stress enough on just how beautiful the human was. She tried her best to keep everyone around her content, and that brought out just how selfless she could be. Just the thought of moving milestones away from her own mother just to keep her happy made Rosalie think that the girl didn't give herself enough credit. Inside and out she was just breathtakingly stunning. When Rosalie had heard her ask Edward just what was so attractive about her, she had to fight the urge from running straight through his room door.

Every little detail that made up the girl, had an effective spell on the blonde. Her every move fascinated Rosalie to the point we're she had to force her eyes off of her. Yes she wasn't perfect, a bit clumsy, blushed far more than the healthy amount, stuttered more than necessary, a heavily socially challenged, and awkward; Yet her flaws only seemed to draw Rosalie in even more.

She found that she had came to think the flaws only seemed to work wonders on the girl, she was perfect in Rosalie's eyes.

Rosalie had actually came to a liking with her enhanced vampire senses. It had given her exactly what she needed when she stole small glances at the brunette. With Bella spending practically all her time with Edward, and Alice she hadn't really taken the time to blandly stare at her. That and she had previously tried to state a false dislike for the human. Though their time spent together was filled with plentiful awkward silence, and an unknown tension - One Rosalie knew the answer to - Rosalie could say she found that she enjoyed the other girls presence. They were still very far from obtaining even some sort of level of friendship. Bella could sense that Rosalie was holding back on trying and that was enough reason as to why Bella decided to kick up the amount of time spent together.

Her visits to the 'Cullen Manor' were now really just minutes spent trying to get closer to Rosalie, and even that mainly consisted of the two sitting on opposite sofas and watching Emmett play some game they didn't even know. Smetimes including Alice on occasions. Bella sighed, and her eyes flicked to the blonde reading some magazine across from her. She frowned. She had wanted to get to know the blonde better, but she was still nerve wrecking to be around. She could blame it on the intimidating aurora that surrounded Rosalie, but she knew it was also due to the girls slick tounge. Or maybe it was how perfect the vampire was. Bella knew it was some sort of mechanism to draw in humans that all vampires had, but she had known better the moment she passed over Rosalie's human picture Esme had shown her.

Even as a human the blonde still held the supernatural beauty factor. With just one glance any girl would feel their self confidence drop down drastically low, especially with the Rosalie's gift to cut everyone down to size. It only served to further anyone's inference on her personality, shallow, self absorbed, and held the typical 'queen bee' personal. The picture it's self brought out the outward beauty of Rosalie, but Bella had seen different. Rosalie wasn't happy. Yes she seemed content but she wasn't truly happy. Esme had told her the picture was taken just months prior to the girls change, and just that alone made Bella fill with a sudden spur of despair. The smile was obviously forced, and she could spot the sadness in the girls eyes a mile away. That stirred a small bit of guilt in the pit of Bella's stomach.

"Rosalie?" The girl in question looked up from her previous paragraph, and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. Bella's blushed and cleared her throat, gesturing towards the front door.

"I'm here." She spoke softly.

Though she didn't know why, Bella relaxed at the statement.

"Can we talk,"

Her gaze turned to Emmett who was currently cursing under his breath while clicking multiple buttons; he seemed completely oblivious to the two, but Bella knew just how sensitive the ears of the family was. That and Emmett always seemed set on eavesdropping on just about everyone's business.

"Somewhere without prying ears?"

The bear of a man scoffed but mad no movement. Rosalie stood and wordlessly moved towards the exit, Bella blinked and scrambled after the blonde. Bella shut the door and turned to find the vampire nowhere in sight, though she could hear a small tune of hums. Her eyes scanned over the area and she sighed whispering the blonde's name lowly. Rosalie appeared in front of her with a smirk, eyes shinning with question.

"Never pegged you for hide and go seek." Without waiting for a response she continued on.

"Look Rosalie when I asked for us to try to befriend each other I didn't mean having someone else around. Yes it's nice to hang out with Emmett, Alice, and sometimes Jasper...wait- I, I want to hang out with you. Just you."

Bella frowned. That didn't really sound very appealing, it actually kinda sounded a bit clingy. Rosalie sighed, but nodded.

She was doing it on purpose; putting one of her siblings in the middle of them. It seemed like the most intelligent thing to do. It helped put a barrier up, one where she couldn't mess up due to her own faults. With that she didnt have to endure so much pain. She still sort of hung out with Bella while still holding the girl at an arms length...maybe even further. Of course she knew it wouldn't work for long, but she didn't think the issue would be brought up so soon. It's only been a month since the agreement, and she had thought she had at the very least a few more weeks until Bella had confronted her about it. Rosalie watched Bella carefully, as if trying to decipher something. Something even she couldn't recognize. Her gaze didn't waver if anything it intensified when Bella shifted uncomfortably. Her eyes flicked over the girls feature, and Bella politely waited for some sort of response.

"Your birthday is next week."

Bella tilted her head in confusion, and mild surprise at the sudden comment. Sure she tried to keep her birthday very low key, and even Alice had to find out from Charlie, but it shocked her that Rosalie knew when it was. A small smile played on her lips. Though Rosalie tried her hardest to express her dislike, she still managed to keep that small bit of information checked into her mind. That alone made Bella blush a little.

"Yeah...but I'm not really fond of the day, so could you maybe?" Rosalie frowned at the comment.

"I'm sure you have some sort of urge to celebrate."

Bella shook her head, and chuckled nervously. It's not that she wasn't grateful for the day; it was the day of her birth, but she didn't really see what the big deal was. It was just a day to celebrate coming of an even older age than the year before. She was never really one for a big celebration really, she had to practically beg Renee not to make such a big deal about it. She hated surprises, never liked receiving presents; though that was due to her inability to ever be sentimental when receiving them. Bella just didn't really like the idea of celebrating something she didn't want to. So what was the point in making such a big deal out of it.

"I really don't like celebrating is all." She muttered.

"That's very stupid you know." Bella bit her lip, and tried to swallow down the bit of offense.

"You don't celebrate yours." She blurted, and cringed when Rosalie scowled.

"It is meaningless when you don't actually age."

Bella sighed and she felt a bit of guilt. Being stuck in time wasn't something to be taken very lightly especially when the person you're speaking to is Rosalie Hale, but Bella still didn't really see the issue if you were as beautiful as Rosalie and could forever have that same beauty.

"Rosalie, can we just save the arguing for the future? We haven't even actually talked to each other alone in over a month, and I don't really think we should start with an argument, especially when we are supposed to be in the process of getting to know each other. Before anything eslse happends could you at least tell me why you've been avoiding any real interactions?"

"I haven't been avoiding anything." Bella sent her a disbelieving stare, but sighed for what she could guess as the sixth time today.

"I'm trying Rosalie." She breathed under her breath, but Rosalie heard loud and clear.

An odd sensation churned Rosalie's stomach, and she had a weird urge to fidget under the brunettes gaze. She wouldn't let her guard down though, no she was in control here, but as many times she repeated the small chant in her head she couldn't stop the way she tore her eyes away. She frowned and she was sure there was a look of shock that crossed over both of their features. Uncomfortable. The realization started clawing it's way into her movements. The Rosalie Hale was thought struck. She didn't know what to do, for the first time ever not knowing what exactly to say. She was completely out of her element. What was she supposed to say? How did she let someone in? The same someone that was hand made for her? The girl that was putting forth effort Rosalie wasn't comfortable with? Effort that wasn't really ever wasted on her. Not knowing what type of response Bella was waiting for Rosalie simply shifted, and avoided any eye contact.

"What do you want?" The question surprised the both of them, but they tried to mask it. Rosalie locking eyes to show control, and Bella clearing her throat.

"I want us to get along...I know you're seriously doubting this right now, and I don't hold it against you, but I've learned to sorta go with my instincts, and somethings telling me all the awkward, tense, and maybe even a bit of stress that will come along with this. It'll all be worth it."

_Silence._

After spewing a little bit of your feelings any normal human would feel disappointed at the lack of response; but of course Bella was different. Instead she was hit with anticipation, she knew Rosalie would respond. Being in the presence of Rosalie meant you could never really be too sure if you'd ever get a simple word from the blonde. Yet Bella had some odd sense of faith in the stoic Vampire. For the first time since she could remember Bella felt a surge of confidence. She was confident Rosalie would generate a response, whether it was good or bad, and she proved to be right because she let out a relieved sigh when Rosalie sent her a taunting smirk.

"You know some would question if your so instincts. Don't go screaming out advice to anyone, you are in the presence of a cold predator that was made to kill your kind."

Bella blinked and before she could stop herself she started in a fit of laughter. It didn't help when she spotted Rosalie's baffled expression. She didn't even mean for that to come off as a joke, and yet here was Bella seemingly laughing at the unintended pun. When her llaughter subsided she bit the bottom of her lip to withhold and lingering amusement.

"Was that supposed to be funny?"

Bella shook her head no and blushed when she caught sight of the blonde's confused face. The look actually made Rosalie look a bit human.

* * *

Before she could even react to the sweet scent of apples and cinnamon, or the light fast approaching footsteps she was tackled from her protective stance. Her eyes widened and she quickly flung the pixie three feet away. She stood a glared at her sister who only seemed to barley try to land gracefully on her feet. Her glare only hardened when the girl flashed in front of her and slowly started dusting off her red blouse. Catching the girls hands, she growled in warning.

"I'm shocked you didn't hear me a mile away. "

Rosalie rolled her eyes and ignored the obvious attempt at getting her to show Alice her true abilities. Alice had been the only one to have known about her enhanced abilities. She hadn't particularly told anyone about them, and Alice had only found out due to her own gift, but she still wanted to keep them a secret. Just as soon as Carlisle let her venture for a hunt alone she had found she had a fair amount of gifts herself. Well she wouldn't call them gifts, but more of an upper hand over most of her family. She found she had a far more hearing range than everyone else, and her sight was a lot more acute than the rest, and the speed she could run at far surpassed Edwards.

When she figured she could run faster than him she had smirked every time he decided to show boat his own speed. Though she hadn't wanted to let anyone else know about anyone of those enhanced abilities, she had used them regularly on her hunts she did alone. She just thought that it was none of the business, so she let them believe that her exceptional beauty was her only enhanced trait. Since then Alice had been trying to persuade Rosalie to show her the full extent. She wanted to see in person what Rosalie was capable of.

"What are you doing here Alice."

She watched as the girls lips curled into a fine smile. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at this and nodded for the pixi to elaborate her appearance.

"It's Bella's birthday-" Rosalie raised her hand to cut her off, and sent the girl an icy glare.

"She doesn't want anything Alice, or whatever extravaganza you're planning and you should respect her wishes." Alice huffed at this.

"You really believe she wants us to treat it like any other normal day? Come on Rose we could at least have a party, it doesn't even have to be huge just the family and her. She deserves this..."

Rosalie noted the 'after all we've put her through' Alice threw in.

"She chooses to be, she knew what she was getting herself in when she chose Edward."

Rosalie didn't even try to hide the venom laced into her words. Alice doesn't flinch, she does the exact opposite she's staring at the blonde with a look of complete seriousness. The intense stare surprises Rosalie, and it takes her a moment to realize the meaning. She tightens her fist, and her jaw is set. She's practically seething.

"She didn't choose Edward Rose." Alice whispered.

Alice was cautious. She had seen the vision a while back, but she had also seen Rosalie having a conversation with Jasper on the matter. It amazed her that the blonde even kept the secret for so long, what shocked her even more was the pain. Alice had asked Jasper to show her how much pain Rosalie was actually in and it was even unbearable for her, not even a few seconds passed before she begged him to stop. It was a burning sensation that topped her hours of transformation. It thumped against her chest as if there was someone trying to claw their way to surface. She didn't get why Rosalie hadn't said anything. Why she had let her own brother steal her mate. It didn't make sense, and at the same time it did.

"When?"

It was such a cryptic question asked with hidden anger, but Alice understood.

"Your future went completely blank after," She cringed.

"After James, and Bella's was so murky I could hardly make out anything. It worried me, and I was going to speak with Carlisle about it, but then a few weeks passed and nothing happened so I just thought it was a fault on my end. So I kept the information to myself. I started to get sudden visions frequently, but they were all blank. Last month I sat down and really tried, it hurt, and was mentally exhausting but I finally got a clear vision. You were alone, in the forest, screaming, you sounded so broken and lost Rosalie, and-"

Alice paused the screams of her sister ringing in her ears. It pained her how heartbreaking the scene was, she wished she could help her sister but she just didn't know how. Not when Rosalie refused to fight for something she truly deserved.

"You were screaming Bella's name, and it clicked when you begged Edward to let her go...to let her be able to experience a humanity. Rosalie she's your mate, why are you doing this to her...to yourself? You know you won't be able to stand the pain forever. It's going to drive you to your own final death. Why aren't you fighting for her?"

Rosalie growled, and seethed at the pixie. She had been eluding her gift so well, what was her mistake? When had she let her guard down long enough for Alice to get a vision. She was angry at herself, and angry at Alice for even bringing up the issue. She knew once you've found your mate you'd have a instant instinct to be with them, but she had realized this too late. Edward had taken his claim, and she respected that. She knew she couldn't go on for long, the pain would consume her and drive her into insanity. She'd go to the Volturi, and expose herself, and they'd be forced to kill her. All the while she'd had already accepted her death.

"There's nothing to fight for Alice, she's with Edward, and she's happy. I dont want to complicate things for her. If I do then Edward would be so heartbroken and he would leave. Do you know how crushed she'd be? How much pain she'd in?" Alice grew angry at her words.

"And she'd get over it, She'd have you, and do you know how much danger you're putting her in? Do you Rosalie, do you know that she is his singer? How he has so much trouble controlling himself around her it's eating at him. It pains him when he has to leave her due to his own thirst, you're not only putting yourself in pain Rosalie! You're killing yourself, lying to Bella, and your hurting Edward! Why are you being so selfish!"

Rosalie stood body rigged. She had heard the entire anger filled rant, but she had trouble focusing after one particular word.

_**Singer**_.

Edward had never mentioned that to anyone. Yes she knew how much Bella's scent effected him, the girls scent had everyone tense in her presence even Carlisle; but she had thought it was just that. She hadn't known Bella's blood called to him in such a way. Anger. It was burning through her. Rosalie stood and fought to gain control she stepped more than a few feet away from Alice, and she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself. When growls left her throat she heaved heavily; desperately fighting the protective instincts. Once her feet fled their current position she knew she lost. She lost all control solely guided by her anger her need to protect Bella. Edward would never harm Bella she knew that, but that just wasn't enough.

* * *

She could smell the humans scent and it led her to the dirt path of their driveway. It eased her desperation a little, but she could still feel the adrenaline of panic still lingering. She halted instantly when she was nothing but a mere five feet away from the human, who froze midway in getting inside her truck. She didn't smell Edward anywhere, and that relived Rosalie. She didn't know what she'd have done to him if he was near, she couldn't handle that. She hadn't made a sound, but as if she could sense the blonde Bella turned her attention her. When her eyes locked on those deep brown eyes filled with confusion, all the anger in her washed away. She stood motionless at lost for words. Bella frowned and hopped out of the truck and shut the door.

"I was looking for you, Esme said you went out, and should be back by eight."

Bella squinted at her wrist watch. It was only five thirty.

"Yes, I needed to go somewhere to properly think without having to guard my personal thoughts."

Bella eyed Rosalie as if she knew what she had just been told was a lie. Rosalie didn't miss the quick scan over her body, before Bella sighed.

"Is everything okay?"

Rosalie was tempted to tell Bella the truth that no everything wasn't okay; that it was far from okay, but she held herself back, and internally frowned at that.

"Everything is fine...I've just been thinking about taking a quick leave for a few days is all."

She watched Bella intently and she frowned when the brunettes heart started pumping faster than it should have, but Bella looked fine from the exterior; so she shrugged it off.

"Uhh...yeah? How long will you be gone?"

Rosalie frowned. She didn't know how long. She had only just come up with the idea of leaving, but she knew it was a good idea. She wouldn't be able to control herself if she was to see Edward, and she didn't want to do something that she'd surely regret. Rosalie sighed, she couldn't stay away too long. She couldn't be away from Bella for long it'd drive her insane after five days of no contact with her mate.

"Nothing too long, I'll be back by next week."

They both knew that wasn't a proper time, but Bella decided not to push. Though she wanted to protest seeing as she had just had a conversation with the blonde less than a day ago regarding their process of getting to know one another. She bit her lip and nodded the towards blonde.

"I guess we'll have to put a pause on the entire friendship thing then."

She tried to shake off her disappointment with a nervous chuckle, but it came off as a weird coughing noise. Bella cringed, and blushed at making such sound. Rosalie felt a tad bit of guilt, but she knew this was for the best. She needed to get away before Edward returned.

Rosalie knew it was near impossible to leave your mate. The only exception being if it was for their safety. So she decided to simply vacate the area. To the house she had purchased herself just on the outskirts of forks. It was within a distance she could reach Bella in a matter of minutes if she reached her empirior speed. A distance she could still hear with the her enhanced hearing distance.

* * *

_**Dang what a messed up place to end it huh? But I have my reasons, I promise. How about we put Bella's birthday up in the next chap huh? Yeah what did ya think of the small changes in Rosalie's gift? I mean I thought they really gave her a really messed up gift. I mean she was already gorgeous than most women, and they say it beauty is enhanced by transformation, so she wouldn't look all that different. Just her aura would draw people in by the beauty...wait I'm not making any sense, so I'll just shut up. I also had to hurry to update, so I mistakes may have been made. Hope the chapter wasn't to confusing. Hopefully you enjoyed it.**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	6. If I Lose Myself

_**Here's the next chapter...I know you guys weren't to happy with the last one, so I thought the Hell with it. So here's another chapter. Yep. This is it. Yeah I'm gonna shut up now.**_

_**Rated: T ( Yeah I'm still a teen, and I'm sure having fun living with it )**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series. Sucks I know. Though I might buy it when I'm older then make some remakes. Ha- Nah I'm not going to be that rich.**_

_**Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**_

_**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward, Emmett/Casey, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now.**_

* * *

_**If I Lose Myself**_

"Rosalie you have to come. It's her birthday, and I know the pull is becoming too much for you."

The blonde sighed and leaned against the counter top. This wasn't right. She had abandoned Bella, her mate. She had thought it was the right thing to do; for everyone's sake. By leaving she could control herself better, and it was going well on that portion. Yet she couldn't help the anger that surged when she pictured Edward being in close proximity with Bella. She had chosen to lock herself inside the small cabin she had purchased years ago. It was perfect, secluded in the area, miles away from the town, and it gave her some sense of comfort. It was perfect, but at the moment it only served to further drive her into a small depression. She wanted to leave, go home with her family, and see the girl that is inevitable to avoid.

"She misses you, she's confused why she does, but I see the sadness that clouds her when she passes your door. Jasper says that she's not even trying to hide her discomfort when she's with Edward."

Rosalie shook her head, and gripped the counter top. It's been four days, she shouldn't be feeling an effects of the bond yet. Bella shouldn't be so in tune with her.

"The bond is stronger than you think Rose." Alice whispered softly.

That was what she was afraid of. If Alice could see it, then it wasn't just her imagination. The bond was strong almost as one of an actual vampire pairs. Jasper had explained that when a vampire finds their mate in a human the human would at the very least feel just a small tug. Not enough to alert them, but they'd still be able to feel it. He had said that he had never encountered one were time apart from each other the human would feel the effects.

"We miss you Rose. She agreed to come to the house to celebrate with us...and I think you should be here. She'd be hurt if you didn't show."

Alice decided to leave out that Bella had asked her if Rosalie would be there, and when Alice told her she couldn't be to sure that Bella's face fell just a little. Or the hopeful eyes that came with the question. Rosalie didn't need to know that. Silence fell over the pair, and Alice waited patiently.

"It's an hour drive."

* * *

Bella paused while on her way towards Edwards room. Her eyes trailed over every detail of the door, engraving it into her mind. When her hands came in contact with the golden doorknob she frowned and leaned her head against the white frame. She took in a drag of breath and almost called out the name, only to remember that the occupant wasn't currently here. Bella stepped away hand lingering on the handle just a bit longer. She shook her head remembering that Rosalie isn't here, and she shouldn't be doing this. That she shouldn't be missing the blonde, that she didn't know much about the observant vampire. They weren't close, but she found herself missing Rosalie. She would even smile if she saw that scowl that seemed to never leave the girls features.

She was hurt Rosalie had left so suddenly, she had no reason or right to be angry at the blonde. So why was she feeling so betrayed, why was she feeling the anxiety of Rosalie never coming back? It didn't help that she's been having nightmares of just that Rosalie would never return. She'd be sitting next to the blonde, and everything would be fine, just the two of them. Then she'd be staring right at Rosalie and it shouldn't be so quick, and faster than a blink of an eye Rosalie would dissappear. Just gone into thin air and Bella could still feel the anxiety she felt when she called for the blonde and was met with silence. Nothing. Rosalie had just gone, and Bella had searched everywhere calling out her name frantically.

Turning away from the door she pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. Bella blinked a few times before continuing her way down the hall. When she entered the room Edward was standing just a few feet away from her, sending her an intense look. She averted her eyes and the guilt started settling in. She had been pushing him away and she didn't even know why. He hadn't done anything wrong, everything was the same. Nothing had changed, but the past few days she's been feeling a bit angry at him. Like he had done something, and she had thought for hours on what he could have done. There was nothing that came to mind and that disturbed her.

"Hey,"

She mumbled lamely. Edward nodded in greeting, and he continued bluntly staring. She shifted and for the first time since they met she's withering uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Alice says she's going to take you home to get ready for tonight. I'll pick you up tonight."

She nodded and hesitates on her next question. For she feels as though it'd be wrong to ask him, but she shakes the feeling off.

"Will- is Rosalie going to be coming back?"

Edward frowns, and Bella feels like she had just made a mistake. Before she could tell him never mind he's in front of her wearing a paied expression.

"Does it matter?"

He's eyeing her now. With a look that is completely unsettling on her side, so she averts her gaze to the floor. Feeling the need to prove a point to him, she takes a step forward and pushes her lips on his. He returns it with force; more force than she's used to and it hurts. She pulls away gasping for air. Bella stares at him in shock, and watches as his eyes darken in seconds. He takes a step closer to her and his arms are gripping her shoulders she's about to call out how much it hurts, but Alice is standing next to her and she's pushing Edward back.

"Edward!"

He's sending Bella a pained frown, and she takes a step towards him. He's out the door before she can even speak. She wants to cry but she swallows the lump in her throat. It wasn't a secret he had such a hard time resisting her blood, but it away hurt her when he fled. Not so much because of the way, but th reason. His face always held so much pain and fear. Edward was hurting because of her, her blood, and she knew she couldn't change the fact that her blood seemed to smell abnormally enhanced, but she could change the fact she had it flowing in her system.

She wanted to ease his pain, and her own. By becoming one of them he wouldn't have to go through smelling her scent, and she wouldn't have to have the pain of leaving him alone due to old age, or any death. Bella wanted to be changed; for him, she wanted to help him, but he won't let her. He's done so much for her, and she wanted to repay him back in the fullest.

Feeling the familiar burning sensation aching at the back of her throat, and she ruffles her hair one more time before turning to face Alice. She ignores the somber look she's receiving and decides to go home now.

* * *

Bella shifted her feet and started tugging on the hem of her dress. She stared at the large photo taking over nearly the entire wall. It was a painting one that had to be at least a hundred years old, well seeing as the cloths were very much the eighteen hundreds. Hey eye's scanned over the people in the painting, and landed on one man in particular. Out of the four he was the one she instantly recognized; Carlisle. He was standing next to three others looking over a balcony onto a sea of people dressed similar to them. She wouldn't have guessed them to be any different from Carlisle, but there blood red eye's told her different. They were human feeders, she tried to ponder over the thought as to why Carlisle would be with them while he drank off the blood of animals. She hadn't seen any of the men before, and she wondered why no one had spoken about them.

The way they looked over the people with such higher regards, as if they were far more important; they just to screamed royalty. Her thoughts were interrupted when Edward stepped beside her gazing at the picture as well.

"The Volturi. Closet of our kinds Royalty."

He hadn't spoken a word to her since she left, and she guessed this was his way of moving on. Not being one to deny him anything she nodded pointing to the man who she already assumed as the coven leader.

"Is that Carisle?"

"Yeah, he lived with them for a few decades. Described them as very refined, no respect for human life of course. They had respects for the arts and the science at least, and the law..."

She glanced his way curiosity clouding her eyes. He had never spoken about the Volturi; this was something that he hadn't given her information regarding how the vampire world worked, and it set her off just a little. Though she suppressed the feeling. This was what she wanted. She wanted him to tell her more about vampires, to open up just a little. Not keep her in dark like she was some child that didn't need to know all of the world's corruptions. He was keeping her from knowing what happens while everyone lived in blissful ignorance.

"Vampires have laws?"

He cracked a small smile, and Bella felt one tugging at the corners of her lips. It was as though they moved in perfect synchronization; like they could feel just what the other could. They were infectious to each other; Bella had quickly decided that this was their sort of bond that they had created. This was the way Edward and Bella worked, she was sure they wouldn't be able to function without the other. She knew this for sure; this was just something that she had figured once time passed with them being together.

"Not many, there's only one that is regularly enforced."

He went mute, and out of the corner of her eye she watched as his faced twisted into a painful frown. Panic started building inside her when he didn't continue immediately. She was hesitant to ask, the budding suspicion settling in the pit of her stomach. Bella had some insight on what the answer to her next question would be; she just hoped that this time her assumptions were incorrect.

"What is it?"

He smirked and Bella blinked wondering if she was seeing right. When she opened her eyes to find him smirking she knew that her eyes weren't faulty.

"That we keep the existence of our kind a secret, we don't make spectacles of ourselves...don't kill conspicuously...unless of course you want to die."

Her chest ached at the thought of losing him for good. She wanted so badly to think that he was some impenetrable being, that had forever to Rome the eart, but even she knew that was such a naive way of thinking she could be with him forever. It was a possibility, yet the one option they had he chose do ignore, and throw away all attempts on just the subject.

"Don't say that - "

Her eyes shot to the pixi that had rudely invaded their conversation. Of course being in a house full of such enhanced hearing you had no privacy, but she still liked to pretend.

"It's time!"

* * *

Rosalie rolled her eyes when she heard the overexcited pixie enter Carisle's office. Only Alice could barge into a conversation without feeling like she imposed. Exiting her car at human speed Rosalie stopped just a few feet away from the doorstep. She could hear everyone as they spoke kindhearted words to Bella. Her shoulders relaxed when she caught scent of her mate, but instantly tensed when another familiar scent dipped into Bella's. It wasn't all of a surprise when Edwards scent nearly overpowered Bella's. Her senses were still set into overdrive due to the information she had heard just days before. The beast inside her trying to take control and take down the threat that stood mere inches away from her mate.

She hated the scenarios that filled her mind while she was away, and it was taking almost all of her self control not to decapitate Edward. It would take her no less than three seconds to reach him, and even less seeing as she had her speed as a surprise attack. It would be so easy, and the thought crossed her mind plenty of times in the seconds she stood hearing her family converse with each other. Yet the lingering scent that snuck past her nostrils were enough to keep her in control. Rosalie stopped her breathing when Edward soon filled her nose, and she took slow hesitant steps; choosing her movements very carefully, before entering the two story house.

Rosalie heard and saw Emmett before he was even three feet within her radius, and it angered her because he knew she hated being rushed into any physical contact. Before he could even be surprised she quickly flung him back with a little too much force than she should have. His back met with the long hall that wall that appeared upon entrance the loud cracking of the foundation reaching everyone's ears.

"Emmett I told you not to do that, you know how much she hates unnecessary contact." Alice appeared in front of Rosalie supporting a happy grin, and enveloping her into a short hug.

"This house was not built to withstand so much force Rosalie!"

Rosalie smirked when she caught sight of the smile adorning Esme's lips. She would be fixing the wall herself, and they both knew it, but she's missed the loving women that she has filled the hole of her mother.

"It's great to have you back." She tightened her grip on the older women at the low wispher. It's been hasn't been long, but she's missed being in the arms of someone who she knows cares for her unconditionally.

"Really Rose? That was a little too much don't you think."

Rosalie rolled her eyes when she heard a few groans coming from the big man. It wasn't as though he could feel much pain.

"I would have Casey kick your ass, but it sucks when I know she'll be the one who's- "

"You'd think I'll actually defend you for being such an idiot, next time I won't even bat an eyelash when she body slams you out the window."

Rosalie nodded towards the newest member of the coven; they weren't very close, but she still held much respect for the girl. She hesitated when they started to file back into the den. Alice turned and sent her an encouraging smile before linking their arms together. She had heard Edward tell Bella about her arrival, but the human had gone completely silent giving no response. It was then Rosalie wondered if Bella had actually felt the pull, or was just saddened by the thought of the two pausing whatever they had been trying to do. Even she couldn't figure out what exactly Bella was trying to prove by trying.

"Rosalie."

She politely smiled Carisle's way, but chose to stay put in her spot. Hey gaze trained on the couple that seemed very intent on avoiding making any eye contact. She had anticipated this from Bella, but she had thought that Edward would at least acknowledge her presence. Jasper cleared his throat, and tried to smile through his pained expression. Rosalie looked his way, and nodded when he sent her an apologizing frown. He didn't want to come in contact with her, and she understood; she wouldn't want to feel so much overwhelming emotions with just one hug.

Edwards eyes snapped to her's and she frowned when he tilted his head in concentration. She knew that look and she scowled when she felt oddly exposed inside. He was trying to find out something. What he was searching for she didn't know exactly, but she immediately exchanged her thoughts into translation. He hadn't learned Russian, and but he continued to try and break down her mind. She growled and her eyes landed on the arm he had wrapped protectively around Bella. Her legs twitched, but Alice stood by her side arm gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Hello Bella...Edward."

She nodded curtly, and Bella glanced her way before averting her eyes back to the floor. Rosalie frowned and turned to face the rest of her unusually quiet family.

"Rosalie."

Their eyes locked for a split second and Bella could feel a small blush creeping up her neck, making Edward tense just a little. A sense of warmth invaded her mind when Bella sent her a small smile. One that didn't outshine the relief in her eyes.

"Present time."

Alice chirped beside her, and Rosalie tensed when she felt the pixies arms leave her own. She didn't like being able to move so freely, with some of the thoughts clouding her mind she was afraid that even her actions were very unpredictable right now.

"Rosalie you first."

The blonde rolled her eyes when everyone turned to stare at her with uneasy frowns. Pulling out the small box from her jacket pocket she held the item out for Bella to take. Bella simply stared at the blonde as if she was crazy, but Rosalie huffed in annoyance, and Bella hesitantly took the box sending her a questioning frown.

"Rosalie you didn't have-"

"It's a necklace I picked it up earlier." Rosalie muttered.

Bella seemed to accept the fact that Rosalie wasn't going to argue, but Rosalie wouldn't have minded. If that was what it took for Bella to even speak to her, then she would.

"Emmett next!" Rosalie shifted her gaze to the large rectangular box wrapped neatly. She didn't want to know what was wrapped inside; but his goofy grin spiked her curiosity, even more so when Bella shook the box and nothing shifted. She smirked when Bella raised an amused eyebrow his way. He laughed.

"I thought you'd like something for that piece of cr - " Bella sent him a playful glare.

"Hey, don't trash talk my truck." He smirked, and sent Rosalie a small glance.

"I was figured Rosalie could install it, seeing as no one is a mechanical genius, like her, so I put it up in her room for safe keeping."

Her eyes snapped his way, and she took a menacing step towards him. She had a feeling he had done something wrong, by the tone in his voice.

"How many times have I told you to stay out of my roo - "

"Here's Carisle's and Esme's gift."

Rosalie pursed her lips and chose to glare at the wall behind Emmett. Alice had cut her off, and Rosalie hated being interrupted; it was one of the many things that could set off her temper, but tonight wasn't about her, or her pet peeves. This was about Bella, the one night the girl had dedicated to her, and Rosalie wasn't going to spoil it with her rash actions.

"It's uh - paper cut."

Her eyes snapped to the open wound, her body reacted before her brain could process the fast movements. She didn't have time to see the shocked expressions of her family, Rosalie needed to protect. She needed to protect Bella from Edward, though she didn't understand why Edward had pushed Bella back into the table siting a few feet back; she didn't need to because she had lost all sense of control by then. Something shifted inside her when she found that Jasper had been ready to pounce on Bella, that wasn't what stirred her senses; it was when she realized Edward wasn't protecting Bella for her own safety. No he was protecting his pry. In that moment he didn't care how much of Bella's blood was spilled.

"Rosalie!"

Her mind was foggy, nothing seemed clear all coherent thoughts lost. When her fingers met with Edwards neck she didn't hesitant to push him into the nearest wall, following with him. She didn't care for his well being, all she cared for was Bella. Her mate, and her drive to protect the one thing that was created for her protection. She felt the desperate grips trying to rip her away from Edward and that further angered her. They were trying to stop her from doing what was needed. Edward needed to be punished, he deserved to be in pain; he was the threat that was detected by her instincts.

She watched as her hands fist came in contact with anything she could see that was apart of Edward. He gripped at her shoulders threatening to push her away, and that only served for another surge of anger within her. This wasn't enough. She wasn't satisfied by the healing cracks on his face, she craved more; Rosalie wanted more. She wanted to hear him screaming as she decapitated anything she could get her hands on. She took his head in her hands, feeling a small resistance as she pulled.

"Rose, St - Stop! Please."

She paused when the distressed voice of her mate filled her ears. Rosalie snapped her attention to the fearful expression, and concerned eyes. Her eyes traveled down to the small hand clutching the large cut with supporting a reasonable amount of blood. Ripping away from Edward, Rosalie flashed to her mate and tightened a hand around the wound. She ignored the way Bella flinched and stared blankly at the amount of blood. She heard warning growls being raised. It was then she was aware of all of the threats that surrounded the human. Crouching in front of Bella, Rosalie let the rumbling in her chest free. Edward was being dragged away by Emmett and Casey, and she assumed Jasper had fled. When Carisle took a small step forward she growled halting his movements. They were her family, but now in her eyes they were the enemy.

"I need to take a look at her wounds Rosalie." Carisle spoke softly, Rosalie snarled.

"Carlisle she isn't thinking straight, her thoughts are on Bella's safety. She can clean stitch it up herself, just back away slowly. Any sudden movements will set her off."

Rosalie watched Esme, and Carlisle exchange small questioning frowns. Doing as told Carisle at human pace backtrack his steps. Esme sent a small look of assurance before leaving the den.

"We will help Emmett and Casey calm Edward - " He paused glancing towards Rosalie; when she did nothing but tense at the name, he continued.

"You may clean her wounds in my office, Alice if you don't mind cleaning things up. Make sure there isn't any blood lingering."

Alice nodded seemingly still in shock. She hadn't seen any of this happening. She had let this happen, she had slipped. She knew it once Rosalie's head snapped to her and her expression turning into a fine glare.

* * *

_**Yeah this was waaay longer than I intended it to be. I know you guys probably hate me for ending it right here, but if I didn't stop there I would have gone for another two thousand words. Man there's so much to do, so much to write, so many things that will go down in the next chapter. Just do me one favor yeah? Stay in tune for the next one folks.**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	7. One

_**Yeah this chapter might shock ya. Or not, I don't know. Hopefully, that's what most writer's want to do. Shock the reader. Right?**_

* * *

_**Rated: T ( I think I've already stated that I'm only 14 so many times, so let's leave it at that yeah? )**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series. Sucks I know. Though I might buy it when I'm older then make some remakes. Ha- Nah I'm not going to be that rich.**_

_**Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**_

_**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward, Emmett/Casey, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now.**_

* * *

_**One**_

Bella Swan was never one for complication. She liked to see her self as simple, her clothing, look, personality; put it short she liked everything simple. Life was better when everything was short and sweet, that way everything went smoothly. You didn't have to worry about when the next big party was, if this guy liked you or not, whether the girls in school were talking behind your back, or if you were the most popular. She never was one to care for those things. Bella believed that if you kept it simple then there would never be any arising problems you had to face. That way you were just living in peace, and contentment. Complex things were what you should avoid, she tried to steer clear of the word itself. It only served to bring undying headaches, confusion, and no doubt misery. She found that the most unhappy people were the ones that had decided to complicate even the most simpler things in life. It was plain and simple; keep away any complexes that everyone on a daily basis made. Don't go near anything that even looked out of the ordinary. It was her number one rule she withheld most of her life.

Yet she had broken the one thing she abide by. In a moment of weakness she had let her curiosity get the best of her. Hearing the rumors of the so called 'Gods' and 'Goddesses' that were the Cullen she had ignored them like she was supposed to. She had decided that in no way would she get involved with them; not that she could was Jessica's warning. She had heard of the adopted teens that all seemed paired off together with the exception of two. It was obvious with the way that everyone around he spoke about them. How they basically ignored everyone outside of their family, the way they were all abnormally beautiful. It was clear as day; the moment she heard the rumors, when she laid eyes on them; they were a group of complete complications.

No one understood that they may just didn't like to converse with anyone other than their family. That they might have shared some bond that only they felt comfortable with one another. No one understood that they all had a past deeper than everyone else, that they shared a bond that cut deeper than blood. They all had there own complexities. Whether it was assuming that, if it was the tense atmosphere they all shared in the presence of anyone outside of their family, or if was just the plain in humanly factor that surrounded the group that drew Bella's attention. She couldn't exactly pin point what had struck a cord in her the moment her eyes locked on them.

They had managed to get Bella to break her number one rule. Stay away from anything and everything that is out of the ordinary. They drew her in. Her rule didn't stand a chance the moment her curiosity spiked when she laid eyes on them. She didn't even think twice about it; she just knew she had to in some way become involved with them. They meant something to her with just one look. The Cullen's wormed their way into hher mind, had given her a sense of priority with just one look into each and every pair of their eyes.

She didn't care for Edwards persistent excuses as to why she could never get involved with them. Bella had ignored each and every one of his warnings. He stated himself that they were complicated, and she ignored it; something she could and never would regret doing. She could only thank to whomever gave her the courage to stay so bold to ignore the alarming bells that sounded in her mind. Yes it's been nothing but problem after problem after them becoming a factor in her life, but she didn't care. They were in her life and that's all that mattered. She didn't even want to think about one of them ever being ripped away from her. It hurt too much.

So she instantly recognized the feeling of fear that overcame her when she had seen Edward being dragged away from the den. The aching in her chest when had to watch Rosalie pin Edward to the wall by his throat; the burning sensation that poked at her eyelids, as she hesitantly followed Rosalie into Carlisle office. She didn't want to loose them; any of them. Yet tonight felt as though this would be the last night with everyone of them.

"Stay."

She didn't even try to hide the fact that she was on the brink of crying. Her throat hurt, and ached from the lump that didn't seem to go away. She watched through slightly blurry eyes as Rosalie froze and met her eyes. Yes she was angry, and confused as to why the blonde had blindly attacked Edward, but the fear of losing her overshadowed them for the time being. She would question later, but now. Right now she needed to make sure that the blonde wasn't going anywhere. She needed assurance that Rosalie wouldn't pack up and leave due to her actions. It was in Rosalie's nature to run instead of facing the big issue; and Bella had understood that when Rosalie had shown up just a few hours ago.

When Rosalie nodded slowly Bella shook her head blinking back a few tears. That wasn't enough, she needed more assurance. She needed something that the blonde couldn't break.

"Promise me Rosalie. Tell me you won't leave."

Rosalie paused and pushed out a heavy unsteady breath. Bella stared waiting for the response she needed to hear. Rosalie stayed silent for an moment longer. The silence was suffocating and her throat closed up; everything was buzzing.

The confusion, pain, fear of losing someone that meant so much to her. It was all becoming too much. She desperately wanted to question Rosalie, but now was notwas not the time she didn't think she could handle anything else at the moment. She needed to speak with Edward, make sure he was okay. Physically she knew he would be but he would be self loathing his response to her blood. More than anything she wanted to believe that this wasn't happening; She hadn't stupidly cut herself in a room full of vampires, Edward hadn't all but thrown her into a table, Rosalie hadn't attacked Edward, and most of all she didn't feel so confused.

"I'm not going to leave Bella. I promise."

Her eyes searched Rosalie's face for truth, only when her expression stayed indifferent did Bella let her eyes lock with those usually guarded honey brown orbs. She didn't shy away from the intense gaze like she usually does. It was then she noticed just how different Rosalie's eyes seemed from everyone else. They held some odd glow making the color just a little bit brighter than her siblings. For the first time she caught a glimpse of just how warm and inviting Rosalie could be, and for a second; a small second. Bella felt her head spinning she felt as though she could drown in Rosalie's gaze. The sincerity that was clearly evident was enough to provide Bella a moment of peace. A moment were she didn't feel the pain of almost losing Edward, were her confusion subsided into nothing, a moment were her fear of losing someone dear to her was completely erased.

She flinched. It took her only seconds to realize what had jolted the reaction. It all came rushing back to her. Her eyelids felt very heavy and she didn't even try to swallow back the unshed tears; her hand fiddled with the large bandage wrapped carefully around her arm. She blinked letting the tears fall freely as she watched silently stared at the bent over figure slowly gathering up the wrappers that littered the desk. She withheld the need to reach out to the blonde, instead trying to quickly wipe away the tears. Bella sat and blankly watched as Rosalie cleaned up the area. She didn't know what to think of the blonde. For the first time in her life Bella felt the complications she swore to herself she would avoid. She was confused, hurt, and in desperate need to see Edward.

* * *

Her legs were brought as close as possible to her chest, and her grip tightened with each heart wrenching sobs that came from the room below. Bella had chosen to wordlessly make her way into Edwards room, no one had heard a peep until midnight. Low sobs, and pleas for Edward had escaped Bella's lips quite loudly. Alice, and Esme had long since gone in to comfort Bella; it had been successful,and they had managed to get the brunette to fall asleep once again. It had calmed down until the resounding pleas were heard only minutes later. It had been happening repeatedly for over three hours. All the while Rosalie had been clutching the wood of her bed. Once the wood split in two Rosalie couldn't bear being inside her room any longer.

It was obvious that the previous days events still had its effects on everyone. After Casey and Emmett had returned without Edward and explained he said he would be gone for the night, the tension had increased. Carisle hadn't so much glanced her way, Esme had sent her a small smile before returning to her room. Alice had tried to comfort her with resolved in Rosalie asking her to politely leave. Jasper had been trying to send calming assurance to everyone it was clear that the mixture of everyone's distress was getting to him. Emmett was unusually quiet, and Casey had seemed to all but disappear. No one had questioned Rosalie yet; and she would have been grateful that they thought she needed time alone, but now she wished they would ambush her with questioning eyes and confused voices. She didn't want to be alone. Not when her mate was distressed six feet below her, and she was to afraid to even be in her presence.

Fear was a feeling that the blonde wasn't accustomed to. Feelings in general were completely out of her elements. By all means Rosalie was no fool, intelligence did not fall to far from her father. Yet it even baffled her that she could not grasp the full meanings of her own emotions. She had chalked it up due to the uncaring family she had while still human. While most vampires could not remember one moment of their previous lives; she had ironically been plagued with the memory of her human life. She had not been graced with loving parents, by all means they weren't abusive physically. She had only been attention neglected.

While to the eyes of onlookers they seemed as though they had given her more than enough attention, it was behind closed doors did they choose to ignore their daughter. Her child hood could be considered very fulfilling seeing as she had been given everything she had asked for. Her mother had always spoken to her with kind words as she brushed her hair in front of her room vanity.

_'Gorgeous...you will have men falling at your feet before you even reach the age fifteen. You will have a variety of choices, but you will choose the man that will bring fortune to this family. A beautiful woman like you only deserves a man that will spoil you.' _She could remember countless times she had asked her mother what it felt like to be in love. _'It does not matter. A wealthy man, and a beautiful woman. That is a healthy relationship.' _

Rosalie had never believed her mother of course. She had asked the question more than once hoping for a more reasonable answer. Her mother wanted one thing from her, nothing more. Marry into wealth. She couldn't care less what Rosalie had done when she was not in her lessons her mother had deemed she needed for becoming a proper wife. Unless it didn't involve tainting the family name, her mother had completely ignored Rosalie.

With her father it was short and sweet. He didn't care for her well being other than her looks. He spent most of his time at work, or searching for a well off man for her. It didn't exactly shock her when he came home bearing news that he had found the perfect bachelor. Rosalie knew they were worried when they heard news of her disappearance; for all the wrong reasons. If she knew anything about her parents then it was they were worried what would exactly happen to their reputation, once word got around that there first born had vanished without a trace.

She had choked down her own feelings to make her mother and father happy. She wanted them to approve of her actions. She had kept her secret of wanting to fall in love with the right man; who she didn't care what his financial status was, get married, and in time have a family with. In all truth she had forced herself to fit the perspective of her peers. For years she had disguised her own emotions for the sake of her family, and it seemed that she had grown accustomed at hiding her feelings. It had become a second nature. So used to creating false feelings; she could not grasp whether what she was feeling was true or false. Her own emotions had become foreign.

She had made up numerous scenarios where she could possibly avoid the conversation that she'd soon be having with Bella and each and every one of them did not have a fairy tale ending. The reaction was just inevitable. Bella would be shocked and hurt; possibly in denial. How exactly do you tell your brothers girlfriend she's your mate? It was simple to Rosalie. You don't. As much as she would love telling Bella she was her mate, now was not the time. Edward was still in the picture. She didn't know for how long, but of course there would lingering feelings Bella would have. Rosalie had all but given up on trying to plan out her future.

They were meant to be together. At some point it would be Bella and Rosalie. It was unavoidable;why fight something that will only bite you in the ass later on. It would happen, but Rosalie wanted it to happen in a way for Bella's benefit. She didn't Bella to feel obligated to have a relationship with her. Bella deserved to fall in love and Rosalie would let it happen; at a humans pace. They had all the time in the world to start a relationship, but now was not the moment it should be started. As much as Rosalie hated to admit it the feelings Bella felt for Edward were pure. She really did love Edward, and in some odd way he was her first real love. Those feelings would not just dissappear over night. They shared a bond, it may not be deeper than a mates, but it was a bond that connected the two. They valued each other, realistically they hated the thought of either of them being hurt. Rosalie sighed.

Standing she hesitantly let herself land on the ground without sound. The heartbeat slowly picked up speed, announcing Bella's waking. Crossing through the house she ignored the somber looks her family sent her. The door slightly open, she knocked softly; not receiving any response she slowly walked in to find Bella leaning against the headboard, eyes closed. The heavy purple tint under her already puffy eyes showed just how little sleep she had received, small hairs sticking to the small sweat that drizzled her cheeks. Rosalie's chest ached at the sight; she had to fix this. For Bella.

"Bella."

The small wispher was enough to gain the brunettes attention. Bella swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I need to see him, Rose."

She croaked the lack of liquid evident in her voice. Rosalie nodded showing a pain filled expression.

* * *

He hadn't moved from the spot in over five hours, staring blankly towards a half fallen tree. He look almost statuesque like the only indication he wasn't completely frozen was the occasional breath he would take. His face void of any emotion, mind playing the events of the previous night thoroughly. It didn't bother him that he was close to his near final death. He had come to a decision that the possibility of death wasn't entirely frightening. If that was what it took to end the burning pain he felt then it was what he would do. His mind had flicked to scenarios of visiting the Volturi, vividly playing visions were he would finally meet death. Yet the picture of someone instantly halted his imagination.

_Bella. _

It was very foolish of him. To persuade a relationship with a human; who was not his mate never the less. There was a pull, Bella had him in a trance the moment he locked eyes on her. He had thought it was the mating pull, she was magnificent. Her blood had called to him like no other; the smell of her like a forbidden fruit. One that he would never get a taste. She was a mystery, he couldn't read her mind. It should have been a sign from the universe that she was meant for him. He had thought she was his true mate. She had easily gained his attention; that had to mean something. Right? He should have noticed things sooner; paid more attention.

Yes he fell in love with Bella. She had managed to even make him believe that maybe vampires weren't entire monsters. She would do anything for him; a vampire, he should have seen it. The moment her blood met his nose he wanted to do nothing but sucks her dry. He had almost attacked her despite her fragile state. He wasn't protecting her from James for her safety; even he couldn't grasp the anger when James made obvious signs of killing her. No he wasn't keep her safe, he was protecting his prey. He didn't want James to taste her blood, he wanted her to himself. Had Carlisle ripped him away from Bella he would have sacked the life from her.

He could remember the sweet taste of her blood, how he had nearly killed her. Her blood was like his personal drug, his own brand of heroine. He didn't care for anything but her blood in that moment. How her blood was sweetened even more than the rapist, and murders he had fed off of. It was like none he had ever tasted. He had let the need for more take control. His love for her wasn't enough. All that mattered was her blood.

He realized she wasn't his mate. She was his singer; the one made for him to kill, not to love. Yet he loved her, and let his selfish need to care for her take over logic. They were never meant to be and last night was a reminder that they couldn't be together. His fist clenched in frustration.

He should have noticed sooner, the small glances, the mistaken anger; the pain. He had taken away the one thing Rosalie needed. He had put her through unimaginable pain. It amazed him that she was willing to put aside her own happiness for his. She had never been one for happiness, one that seemed to be the exact definition of selfish. Only proving to be the very opposite. He was always so positive she wouldn't hesitate to throw everything away for her own needs. Only to find out she had put herself to the worst pain imaginable for what? So he could get a taste of something that would never be. His lips twisted into a painful smile hearing the thoughts a mile away.

Edward turned fighting off the aching burn in his throat. His eyes met Rosalie's first almost begging for permission. She nodded for once dropping her defensive wall that blocked her thoughts. He frowned looking almost as if he would cry at any moment. His hhead shook in disbelief almost missing the bittersweet smile she sent him.

"Edward."

His eyes slowly trailed to Bella trying to send her an assuring smile. He frowned realizing he only managed a grimace. She looked so fragile, as though she would break under his touch. How it pained him to see the dark tint under her eyelids making it seem as though she hadn't slept in days. Yet to him she hadn't looked more beautiful than ever.

"Bella."

He murmured calmly. Though he was trying to fight the deep urge the call of her blood. He nodded when Rosalie took a small step towards Bella without any notice to the brunette. Edward took a noticeable step back as Bella slowly drew closer. He purposely ignored the hurt frown she was sending his way.

"Bella, please. Stay close to Rosalie." She shook her head taking long strides his way. He tensed when a low breeze blew giving him a nose fill of her scent.

"Edward I love you."

Her eyes were shinning with unshed tears. His frown faltered at this, allowing his hand to slowly reach out for her. Rosalie flinched keeping her eyes solely on Edward. She didn't like the idea of him being so close to Bella, but she reminded herself that this is what was needed. For all three of them.

"Bella there isn't anything in this world that I love more than you, but - "

"D- Don't say that. No buts, I love you and you love me. Tell me that it's enough. Tell me you won't leave me. Promise me Edward. "

Her fist took a full amount of his shirt tugging him closer. He sent Rosalie a pained frown before letting his arms wrap around her waist. She dug her face deeper inhaling his scent. They stood in silence as if trying to savoir the moment.

Rosalie frowned. She desperately desperately wanted to rip her eyes away but her body wouldn't allow it. Her protective need to make sure that her mate was in no deep danger over powered the painful burning at the sight of her mate in the arms of another.

"Bella I wish...I can't promise you anything." Her throat closed up and all but cut off the oxygen circulating. Edwards grip tightened just a little causing Rosalie to shift her feet uneasily.

"Then don't. Don't promise me anything. Stay with me." She cried into his chest words slightly muffled though her heard her loud and clear.

_Tell her. _

His eyes snapped to meet Rosalie's burning gaze.

_Tell her why you can't, she deserves to know. _He nodded, prying Bella an arms length away.

"I can't, Bella. I'll hurt you if I stay." His voice was strained.

"You'll hurt me if I don't." She wisphered trying to catch small breaths.

"Bella that's not enough. I'll never forgive myself if I hurt you again,"

He muttered tracing over the bandage wrapped around her arm. She yanked her arm away wrapping her arms around his torso squeezing as if he would dissappear at any moment; which was a possibility.

"Don't do this - Edward, please you can turn me, I don't care. Turn me. You won't have to suffer anymore. It'll take the pain away. You won't need to hold back, turn me. You don't have to leave."

Edward sent Rosalie a small nod. This wasn't getting them anywhere; Stalling the inevitable. He needed to get away before her scent took control over him. Rosalie held back her own disagreement. He was her brother she loved him, it hurt her to see him go.

"I love you Bella, promise me you'll stay safe."

"N- No I won't. I can't. I need you." Her voice panicked as he slowly retracted himself. She clawed at his shirt desperately trying to keep a grip.

_Don't do anything stupid Edward. _He sent the two a bittersweet smile.

"Take care of her Rosalie." He commented, meant only to reach her ears.

Bella shook her head eyes trying to focus, he was gone before she could even bilnk. Her chest hurt, head spinning, her eyes searched wildly. Her feet moved on its own accord only getting a few feet before cool arms stopped her movements. She thrashed, kicking as if she was being held by someone unknown. Though the arms felt familiar she wanted nothing more than them gone so she could find Edward. Her vision blurred and her breath began to shorten making Rosalie tighten her grip just by a bit. She shook hands grasping at her arms trying to pry them away.

"I need to find him. Let me go, stop." She screamed. Every second she was trapped the further away he was getting. Her head shook furiously as Rosalie turned her into her chest.

"Bella...it's going to be okay. I promise." Hard sobs racked through her body and she clutched at Rosalie's jacket.

"B-Bring him back Rosalie! Find him. Don't let him leave. Please bring him back." Rosalie gently lowered them to the ground, lowly cooing to Bella making her sob harder.

"Make it stop. Make the pain stop Rose." She cried. Rosalie choked back her own sob nodding furiously, rocking them slowly.

"I promise. I'll make it stop Bella. I promise."

* * *

_**Oh my God! It took so long and it was so fricking hard writing this chapter. Please tell me if I messed it up, or rushed the whole leaving thing. Dang, I don't even know what to say. Ya know what I'll just shut up.**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	8. She Keeps Me Warm

_**We're gonna start this with a huge thank...( Pretend like I'm in front of you- wait uhhh just make up what you think I'll look like ) I want to give a HUGE THANK YOU to all of you guys who favorited/Followed this story! Sadly I will not be continuing this after this chap - Kidding Nah But I really want to thank you guys. It means aaaaaaa loooootttttttt to me when you give me some feedback. Also the favorites and follows are making a very special 14 year old...( me ) happy. Oh shucks I'll shut up right now. Whelp here's chapter eight!**_

* * *

_**Rated: T ( I think I've already stated that I'm only 14 so many times, so let's leave it at that yeah? )**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series. Ya knowknowI always cry myself to sleep just because of the fact that I don't own the Twilight series. **_

_**Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**_

_**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward, Emmett/Casey, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now.**_

* * *

_**She Keeps Me Warm**_

_Charlie Swan was beyond confused when he walked in to check on his daughter. Only find a sleeping Bella small whimpers escaping her lips thrashing around restlessly calling out Edwards name. Even more when he spotted Rosalie Hale sitting in the desk chair turned to have a perfect view of his distarught daughter. He felt a small pang in his chest as he silently watched Rosalie's expression morph into a pained frown. He didn't think he could ever get the sight out of his head. The blonde looked as though someone was causing her physical pain. Like her world was slowly crumbling at just the sight of Bella having what seemed to be a nightmare. He had never seen someone look so pained. It made him shift in discomfort that it was Rosalie who looked as such; and he knew it was partially due to his inability to deal with anything emotional wise, yet he couldn't figure out the large amount of disappointment at the scene. It was an odd feeling he had that they shouldn't be in a position like that._

_He blinked when her eyes shot to his so quick he almost lost his footing. She looked shocked at his appearance - Like she should have heard him even before he entered the room - they stared silently the only noise coming from the distressed brunette. After a few moments of her stare, he grew incredibly uncomfortable feeling out of place. He simply nodded her way receiving a small one back; quickly shutting the door with a sigh. _

_He wasn't even surprised when he came back in to check on Bella the next morning to find the brunette wrapped in an protective embrace sleeping peacefully. He felt a new sense of awareness at the different scene. This image settled much better with him. Whether it was the look of complete serenity that shadowed over their faces, or the thought that Rosalie had stayed over the entire night just to ease Bella's obvious discomfort. He didn't know and he didn't care as long as his daughter had gotten some sleep_.

_Though he was shocked to see the blonde walking downstairs a few hours later looking as though she just lost the one thing she valued most. He set down the newspaper in his hands to question Rosalie. She shook her head meeting his eyes with a look of intense determination. He stared back mouth partly open in at loss for words. _

_"Do not blame Edward, Sir. This is not his fault, I will take full responsibility for Bella's sudden change. This is not his doing I could have prevented this. If you would allow me Sir I would like you permission to fix this. Before you answer, I want to tell you that while your permission means a lot to me. But that does not change my decision to fix this with or without your blessings."_

_What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to yell at the blonde? She had just told him she had done something to put his little girl in pain. It should have been obvious he was going to tell her to stay away from Bella. It was common sense. She had done something to Bella so she shouldn't be able to go near Bella again. Right? Yet he had a feeling that it wasn't that simple. _

_The image he had seen flashed through his head. The image of utter pain on the blonde's features was enough for him to nod slowly. If seeing Bella so distraught caused the look...then maybe her intentions to fix Bella were pure. Still slightly off put by the intensity those golden eyes were piercing him with he nodded dumbly._

* * *

That was two weeks ago. This was now, and right now he needed the blonde that had eased his daughters distress even if it was for a small fraction of a second. He sighed pushing off of the doorframe. He had been watching Bella sit on her bed staring blankly at the wall for a while now. It seemed as if she that was the only thing she ever did anymore. He didn't even want to ask about the growing amount of blank sheets of homework that sat at her desk.

He was her father. It was his right to worry about his own flesh and blood; Right? Yes he could it was his duty, one outside of the station. So why was it he felt as though she was quickly trying to detach herself from him. There relationship had never been stable. Bella had mostly chosen to either go to Renee for anything or keep to herself. It was very rare for her to even try to go ask Charlie for help. He held nothing against her; he knew she loved him, and he loved her. It was some sort of awkward terms they had silently agreed on. When Renee had decided to leave him it only served to further strain their already thread like relationship. He called her whenever he had the chance. Which was almost everyday. Yet even then the conversations were short and filled with more awkward silences he could count.

It was when Bella had told him she chose to stay with him for her high school career, he decided that it was time to actually start to build a more stable relationship. He wanted to be the one she could depend on for protection, advice, anything she needed. He had promised himself he would become more of a father figure, and for the most part he was at least getting on track. That was until she had come home bearing the sudden news of getting involved with Edward Cullen. They didn't spend enough time as it was and Edward being into the picture cut the time down to almost nothing. He wouldn't lie and say he was very fond of the idea of spending less time with his daughter; by all means he wouldn't, it really irritated him at first. It did but then he started to noticed the way she seemed to drift into her own little world at the mention of the teen.

She loved him, and if Edward made Bella happy then he was okay with little time she had for him. Yet he still had this odd feeling whenever he caught Edward staring at her. As if she was some sort of fascination he couldn't figure out, like she was the one thing he had left in this world. He was okay with that. They were in love, but it didn't ease his worry when he saw a small flicker; so quick he thought he had seen wrong. Until he caught the almost hungry look that would flash over Edwards face when he stared at Bella. He didn't miss the over bearing protection Edward seemed to shadow over her...As if he was trying to protect something that was his; like she was in his own possession. Cutting things short. Charlie Swan didn't like the uneasy feeling he had whenever Edward Cullen was around, and seeing the vacant eyes of his daughter he knew he should have gone with his instincts. But Rosalie had said she caused this. So why was Bella screaming Edwards name at night...and begging for Rosalie? Shaking his head he frowned shot Bella a small frown.

"Bella,"

He spoke firmly. This was getting out of hand...something needed to be done. He was slightly angry at Rosalie for telling him she would fix things, and hasn't come around in over two weeks; but something told him there was reason for it. He continued when she didn't move an inch.

"Bella you need to stop this...You haven't spoken to anyone other than me, and even then it's one word. Look - I know you're in a really depressed state right now. I know how it feels to have someone you love suddenly ripped away from you. But you have to move on...your friends are worried. That girl Jessica has been calling, and Angela too. There worried about you, they say you haven't been right at school,"

He paused hoping to get some response out of her. He sighed in frustration when she merely met his eyes blankly.

"This has to stop. Look if you want to get away for a while you can. Renee keeps asking about you, and I know you miss her so if you feel like you need to spend a few months with her then I understand. You just need to get better Bella."

Charlie tried to comprehend the panicked expression Bella sent him. His face flicked from shock to worry once her breath became ragged. Rushing to her side he awkwardly tried to calm her down. She shook her head tears spilling continously down her already stained cheeks.

"Bella!"

* * *

Cold...and numb; empty even. She hadn't ever been so lost in her life. It hurt, it hurt so much she felt nothing; thoughtless. Her mind was clear of everything she didn't have any control over her own thoughts. Her movements were uncoordinated, she moved automatically to fit her surroundings. It was a very dangerous thing. To go about things without having any control, watching the days fly by without knowing what time, the day. It was like watching through a foggy window. You can make out the scene clear as can be, yet the detail wouldn't allow itself to be seen. Just sitting while everything around her moved around lively, while she sat frozen looking almost lifeless. She was sitting in her own darkness.

The type that you always stuck around. The very same one that took over every inch of her body. It scared her so much. She desperately tried to fight it; but it gnawed at her clawed it's way through. With every reminder that 'He' wasn't here, that Edward had left her. It had taken over her dreams...thought process, feelings; everything. She didn't know what to do. Nothing seemed right anymore. Not even the brightest of rooms could make a dent in the darkness that surrounded her. So what was it that triggered this? Had this darkness been sitting inside her her entire life without notice. Was this her own fault? That she didn't detect it sooner.

Nothing this powerful could appear out of thin air; could it? Was it waiting until the right moment to strike? Scheming it's diabolical plans through her years of age. Grinning evilly at every ounce of her happiness. Repeating it mantra over and over again. Did it know everything would go crashing down all at once bearing down with full force? Had it made some sick pact with it's equally disturbed brother fate? Had they joined forces against her. If so then we'll done. She would have to send them each a round of applause as they bowed beaming her way.

They had taught her very useful life lessons.

One) Living a life of pure arrogance against the future was would only result in a very rude awakening.

Two) Even the most certain things in life were never truly set in stone. Oh yes she loved this one. She loved this third lesson so much.

Three) Reality and fate play one messy game.

They toy with you faking the smile they send your way with every word. Every kiss, word, movement. Waiting until you've finally found the one thing you've been searching for. The happiness that engulfed your life. The very same one that also fooled you. It's then you realize just how sick happiness had been. It was never on your side. It was never in your favor. It had also tagged along with fate and reality.

It sickening. How well the three mingled together, giving her false hopes. They should be finished with her right? They got what they wanted. They had sucked everything out of her and just kept coming back for more. When where they going to be finished? Why were they messing with her now? Edward was gone. He left. So why was she feeling somthing?

Why was the darkness slowly fading? Didn't she have enough? What was the feeling she had right now? What was making it bubble inside of her? She wanted to scream, to let the pain go. She wanted it all gone. She wanted to identify the feeling that was starting from her right hand and quickly spreading through her system. She didn't want to cry anymore. She wanted to sleep without worrying about the dreams plaguing her.

Forcing her eyes open only to have them instantly shut a second later. She held them closed for a moment. Trying to comprehend things. The pounding in her head, the cold bitter sting over her chest weighing heavily, to the warmth that was still clutching her right hand. Letting them open taking a more cautious attempt she frowned at the bright light blaring above her. Once her eyes adjusted to the lighting her curiosity steeped in. Her gaze snapped to her right. Her eyes zoned in on a well manicured hand that clutched at her. That explains the warmth.

She let her gaze travel up the hand, to the long arm, snug sweater that clung to it, past blonde locks, up a pale neck, and to meet a piercing gaze. Blinking, Bella frowned at the worried expression. Seeing the facial expression made her uneasy, uncomfortable. She wanted it gone, she had the urge to fix it. Not knowing how she gave the hand a light squeeze. Bella's eyes widened at the sight of the Rosalie Hale smiling. It was small. Very, Very small, but a smile none the less. Her breath caught and Bella tried not to listen to her heart thumping dramatically in her own ears. It was beating so fast it hurt...Yet she found it exhilarating. A rush that she wanted to experience again. Trying to steady her heart beat she kept her gaze locked on Rosalie afraid if she'd look away whatever feeling was feeling would dissappear. Her mind swirled and her body was hyper aware. She buzzed...wondering if Rosalie could feel it.

"Rosalie."

And just like that their gaze diminished. The buzzing had gone down as her eyes traveled across the room, only now aware of the Cullen family that surrounded her bed. She didn't know how she missed all of the signs of where she was. Or how she hadn't seen the rest of the family seeing as they were only a few feet behind Rosalie. She shook her head in confusion thankful she could still feel the warmth from Rosalie's hand. Frowning she met Rosalie's gaze again.

Her hand was warm. Vampires were supposed to be freezing cold..and feel like granite; Right? So why was she feeling a warm hand grasping her's when in true fact it was Rosalie? She frowned about to speak her questioning.

"Bella, I'm terribly sorry to throw this on you after you've just woken up, but I need to check somthings,"

Her gaze flipped to Carlisle. She panicked. She didn't want Rosalie to let go...then she would go back to feeling cold, and empty. Her eyes shot to Rosalie as she felt a tight squeeze to her hand. Rosalie nodded assuring her she wouldn't let go. They stared a moment longer the feelings returning back to her. Nodding dumbly Bella frowned as he shined a light into her eyes, and checked various things about her.

"What am I doing here?" She winced. Her voice was raspy and her throat felt sharp as if she hadn't drunken anything in days.

"Here, Ya go Bella-Bear. I knew you'd need it." Emmett grinned stepping beside Rosalie.

She gratefully took the water bottle from Emmett sending him a small smile in thanks. Her hands shakily tried to open the cap, and she let out a frustrated sigh when all attempts to b open it failed. Rosalie placed her left hand over her shaking fingers. Bella smiled softly as Rosalie guided her hands steadily opening the cap.

"Your system shut down." Carlisle started while vigorously writing something down on his clip board. Bella appreciated the cool liquid meeting her lips. She eagerly gulped down as much as her mouth could hold.

"Sleep deprived, large amount of strees, lack of proper nutrition. Bella you're system shut down, it's not used to the sudden strain you've been putting on it." She guiltily took in all the worried eyes of the family.

She hadn't spoken to anyone of them in over two weeks. She completely cut ties to them. She hadn't sat with Jasper or Alice at school. Though she felt relieved ounce she spotted them everyday. If they were still here then that meant every one else was, and that was all the assurance Bella needed. Now though. Right now she felt guilty for avoiding them.

"I'm sorry." She wisphered catching the attention of everyone even more. She fiddled with blanket covering her avoiding the gaze of everyone. It grew silent and that was enough to make her think they weren't going to accept her apology.

"Bella...there's nothing to be sorry for." Esme spoke softly causing Bella to meet her assuring smile. Still a bit off put Bella nodded swallowing her doubts.

"Well Carlisle go on. Tell her when she can step out of that monstrosity of a gown." Everyone smiled at the Pixies out burst.

"Actually she's all clear. The Release forms are all that's needed." Bella sighed in relief. She was physically and emotionally tired. Not to mention the snapping hunger that settled I'm her stomach. She blushed once she realized her hunger had made itself known. Hearing the chuckles made her blush even harder.

"From what I hear hospital food sucks, no offense Doc. Rosalie will take you to get a bite to eat won't you Rosie?" Rosalie sent him an irritated glare. He knew she hated that nickname.

"Do not call me that Emmett, and do not offer me up on anything," She paused gaze turning soft once her eyes landed on Bella.

"But yes...Once you've been checked out I would like to treat you to a very late lunch." Bella nodded, trying to catch the blonde's eye. She craved to feel what she had just experienced.

It grew silent once again and Bella took the chance to observe the pale hand gently stroking her palm. On one hand she gladly accepted the new found tingles. It was the first thing she had felt in last two weeks. It felt oddly familiar...Yet completely foreign. Shaking her head she slowly pulled her hand away keeping her stare on her own hand. Fiddling with her hand she frowned once the warm feeling subsided. The tingles took a moment to die down, and she somberly welcomed the cold numb darkness. Clearing her throat Bella chalked up the feelings as natural.

She hadn't had any proper contact with someone else for a while. It was only natural to feel somthing completely foreign and familiar; Right? Yes it was. Same goes for the eye contact. Rosalie was the first human..well intimate contact she's had since Edward left. It only made sense to feel the need to want that contact again. Bella ignored the stinging in her chest instead focusing her attention on Alice and Emmett who seemed to be in a deep conversation.

* * *

_"She's fine Rosalie, Charlie says she hasn't really been taking care of herself."_

Shaking her head Rosalie forced a smile while Bella nervously scanned over the menu. Bella was far from fine. She had seen the vacant cold stare over the past few weeks. Observed the distant interactions the brunette has had with everyone. Carlisle words didn't serve any justice in soothing her worries, if anything it increased them. It was a reminder that Bella was far from being fine.

Her throat closed up and she was glad that Bella was currently engrossed by the menu. She hadn't been there for her mate. While Bella suffered she was silently watching choosing to let her be. Her eyes took in Bella's appearance. She looked fine to the eye - at least from a glance - but she could see the brunette was breaking. Breaking fast. She had lost a noticeable amount of weight, her shoulders were slouched slightly, purple circles under her eyes, she had grown two shades paler, and she just looked all but worn out. Even knowing that Rosalie knew that wasn't even half of it. That was her outward appearance. She wished she didn't know what was lurking beneath.

Clearing her mind Rosalie nodded to herself. _'It needed to happen. Protecting Bella is a reason for your existence. A broken Bella is a living Bella.' _Rosalie reminded herself. As much as it pained her to see Bella so lost, it would fade. This was her fault Bella was in such a predicament. She would follow through with her word to Charlie, Bella, and herself. She would make it better. Bella wouldn't have to suffer anymore, because she would sooth her pain.

"Rosalie?" Nodding for the girl to continue Bella wriggled her fingers nervously.

"I...I need you." Her voice was shaky and it was barley above a wispher, but just the pure desperation and need evident made Rosalie take the girls hands in her own.

"I don't feel anything. Half of the time I don't even realize that I've been sitting unmoving from the same spot for hours...When Charlie was speaking to me It was like he wasn't even there. I could see him, but his words were mute. My mind is always blank, I can't even remember what I was thinking and th- that scares me Rosalie. I,"

Smiling softly Rosalie gently wiped the silent tears rolling down the brunettes cheeks. The sight was beautiful, and terrifying. Rosalie watched Bella silently. She wanted to the image burned into her mind. Dispite looking physically worn down Rosalie didn't think the girl could get even more breathtaking. Bella. Her mate was asking for her. She was asking Rosalie to help her; and just the moment alone made her fall even more for the human.

"It's only been two weeks Rosalie. It hurt to even think of losing him, and I couldn't even imagine myself without him. The pain doesn't even compare to actually losing him." Rosalie hated the sight of her mate mourning over someone esle, and jealously was eating at her, but she smiled. It hurt, and was more like a wince. But it was enough.

It was enough to have Bella's heart jump starting, and intensify the dizziness in her head. It was enough for Bella to feel that warmth spread in her chest. It was enough to have Bella painfully close her eyes in confusion, and her brain swirling with the same smile in her head. More than ever it was enough for to feel herself slowly imitating the same pain filled smile.

Nodding her head Bella curled her fingers around Rosalie's hand tightening with desperation. That one small smile was enough to have Bella clinging to the thought of Rosalie easily help subside the cold harsh sting of reality.

And...She felt the corners of her mouth twitch upward. Her chest fluttered when the action processed in her brain.

Rosalie. Bella was positive. She didn't question herself. Rosalie could help her.

* * *

_**Sorry if this was confusing...but some of the stuff will be covered in the next chapter...and sorry for the overdue update. I've had school and sports and homework...and blah all that other stuff that sucks. Anyway I'd love to hear ffrom you guys. Whether you know it or not I actually try to include Some of the things that comes from your reviews...So go ahead review good or bad doesn't really matter to me...I mean it's all feedback and I love feedback so...I'll leave it to that.**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	9. Lock Me Up

**I know some of you guys don't like Bella acting like that...but I mean come on. I'm trying to be realistic. I mean as much as I don't like it, she actually loved the guy. She's not going to get over him in a few hours, and she does feel the mating bond. Even if it's just a little bit. I mean I've hinted it a lot now. Just read closer into the last few chapters...it's there and even in the third chapter it's hinted she subconsciously feels it a bit. I really loved that soul mate theory review. Dude that was pretty awesome long...but awesome review. Anyway...Let's get to it yeah?**

* * *

**Rated: T ( I haven't really changed this in a while so...Boom. Changed it.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series. Ya know always cry myself to sleep just because of the fact that I don't own the Twilight series. Haven't updated this either...but some things don't change. ( Sigh )**

**Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**

**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward, Emmett/Casey, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now. Yep updating them all...tell me what other couples you'd like to see make an appearance. **

* * *

**_Lock Me Up_**

It should bother her she thinks. To feel so attached to Edwards sister after he's only been gone for two weeks. In fact she thinks she shouldn't feel so calm whenever Rosalie was around her. She should still be in the state of mind she was in the second day Edward left; right? He was her everything, her first love, her protection, her mind set, anything that made any normal human function. So normally it would take months even some years for someone to get over their first everything. She was far from forgetting him and everything he did for her, but somthing was wrong in her opinion. Edward was someone she had thought would last a lifetime.

She had been quick to assume they were perfect for each other. That they had the exact type of love that stuck around forever, they one that could only be described as soul mates. She had thought he would over come his thirst for her blood, because 'love conquers all' that's the saying right? They would overcome every obstacle that was set in front of them. Him being something inhuman and her being the very human it's self didn't apply to them. That was just one mere thing that they would overcome. They had made the connection the moment the laid eyes on each other...right? She loved him and he loved her. That's all there is to justify just how perfect they were for each other.

Yet there was also the fact that he left. The utter fact of how naive Bella was actually being. It frustrated her that she had ignorantly ignored all of the obvious flaws their relationship was based on. They were unhealthy infatuated with one another from the start, and in the midst of that they fell in love. Just the infatuation alone was bound to make it's mark during the future. She didn't think everything else would come crashing down on the both of them. Consuming them until it all became too much to handle. That was their downfall yeah? Yes it was. The connection. It had blinded them both. They had been ignorant to the fact that there was both the fact that she was drawn to him because of the inhuman factor he supported, and him her odd sweet scent of her blood.

They were based on false hope and love. It was bound to snatch them out of their own worldly hope that they would overcome the obvious wrongful wishing they had. His leave was something that she would never forget, and never take for granted. It pained her, but now she understood his mindful thoughts. They had a connection but it wasn't one she had anticipated. It wasn't a true love's connection. It was a fascination based connection. They were both intrigued by one another, and he must have known that when he made the decision to leave her. They weren't meant to be with one another, no they weren't soul-mates. They unluckily fell in love with someone they were not supposed to love, and for that it brought them the pain of letting each other go.

With that he's still someone very important to Bella, and she can't help but feel guilty that he was somewhere in pain all alone. While she was here with his family...his sister, who relived her of the pain that they had brought upon each other.

Rosalie helped her. She was still helping her and Bella felt as though she was missing something. That there was something she had missed that the entire family was keeping from her. Caught up in just the thought of being alone, she had failed to acknowledge the events that had lead up to the pain she was feeling. Even knowing she was missing important facts about the events that happened a few weeks ago. Bella still chose to ignore the obvious questions it raised, and she had a perfect excuse for it. It was complicated. Something very important was blocking the reasons for her knowledge. She felt as though once someone confirmed her suspicion it would change everything...and that was her excuse. She wasn't ready for change.

She didn't think she could handle anymore change. Edward was a huge factor in her life and him leaving changed everything. In the moment she couldn't handle anymore change. Maybe she would be able to in the future, but as of now she wasn't.

"Bella are you going to come in or not?" Alice grinned, holding the door open.

Frowning Bella nodded quickly walking past the small vampire. It wasn't healthy to space out so much as she did, and that worried her. You could say she was doing better...not fine but she was trying. She wasn't as lost anymore, she was at least keeping an eye on her nutrition, and she was speaking again. Maybe not a lot, but she was getting there.

She had started working on the overdue assignments and it was a possibility she would be able to become a senior, though it wasn't set in stone. If she wasn't working on homework at home she was either at the Cullen Manor, or the meadow. Yes it was dangerous for her to venture off alone especially in such a secluded area in the forest, but she wasn't worried. She didn't feel threatened at all because she knew at least one of the Cullen's were always watching over her. Bella felt she didn't need the extra watch, but never spoke anything about it. She came to the conclusion that they were only reassuring themselves that she was okay and in no danger. She did owe that to them seeing as she was currently avoiding talking to all of them...aside from Rosalie that is.

She didn't like the idea of avoiding the other members of the family. She actually very much hated it, but she couldn't help it. She only felt comfortable being around the blonde, and if she was being completely honest Rosalie is the one person who wasn't pushing her. Everyone else was so caught up in the idea that she'd be fine in just a few weeks. That the depressed state she wasn't in would just disappear over night, that she would snap back into the old Bella, and she hated that.

While none of the Cullen's spoke their discomfort about Edward missing Rosalie did. She let Bella know how his leave was affecting everyone, and she was grateful for that. Rosalie wasn't sugar coating this for her. She was letting Bella know what was happening. She wasn't afraid she would break down in tears at the mention of his name. Yes he was a sore spot for her, but Rosalie was okay with it. She held Bella whenever she just suddenly broke in a spur of unstoppable tears.

"You already know where Rose is." Alice spoke skipping off upstairs.

When she said she spent some of her time at the Cullen Manor she should have specified it. She spent a lot of time here, but it wasn't spent in the house it's self. No it was in the garage, the one place she seemed to always find the blonde of the family. The day after her hospital visit she had actually came here after school looking for the blonde vampire, and ever since then it seemed that the garage was the only place Rosalie seemed to be.

Entering the seven car garage Bella felt that odd buzz she had started getting whenever she was a few seconds away from the blonde. The corners of her lips lifted without her consent as she caught sight of Rosalie looking intently around the shelves. Her breathing hitched when those familiar golden eyes snapped to meet her's. Bella sent her a small smile and when she received that very same one she's grown accustomed to her breathing became just a little heavier. They stared for a few seconds longer before Bella moved towards her seat on top of the ranger rover parked just a few feet away from the blonde's current position.

"The music seems a bit old." She joked awkwardly, gaining a small eye roll in response.

"I think you've forgotten just how old I truly am." Rosalie replied, grabbing what seemed to be a few tools Bella couldn't identify from the shelf. Frowning Bella shook her head in protest.

"I can't forget something I never knew." She muttered softly.

It was true. Bella didn't know anything about the blonde. She was even oblivious to the girls age; it reminded her just how far apart they were. They were on a fast track at growing closer, and that's all that Bella wanted from the blonde vampire. She wanted them to be close, while Edward used played a part in her reasoning; she couldn't help the feeling of guilt when she thought about it. Here she was asking for Rosalie's help when she knew next to nothing about the blonde. Rosalie was dealing with all of her baggage when she didn't even have to. When nearly three months ago she was still trying to avoid Bella to the best of her ability. It was amazing how they hadn't acknowledge the fact that they spent most of their time with each other when just weeks ago they would barley speak a word to one another. Even more so when she realized just how comfortable they were around each other. Shifting her position Bella watched as Rosalie silently worked on Emmet's jeep.

"We're friends right?" She winced. The sentence sounded completely foreign, and all out wrong. Something felt off, just speaking the words to Rosalie made her a little uneasy.

"I would like to think so."

Bella frowned towards the blonde. She hadn't turned to face her yet but she could tell from her voice she was frowning herself. Shaking her head Bella took the moment of silence to heart. This was the first time they've been together and had an uncomfortable silence pass over. It made her sick, her stomach was flipping in unpleasant waves. She didn't know if she asked the question the wrong way, or if she hadn't spoken it with much confidence. Whatever she had done wrong she wished she could take it back. She tried to shake off how void and almost empty Rosalie's response sounded. She wanted to fix it.

"Rosalie...There's - Whatever weird friendship we have I'm fine with it. It's just were getting so close to each other, but there's still this huge wall blocking us from each other."

Rosalie tensed and Bella sighed in frustration. She knew what that posture meant, she had seen it far too many times. It could either mean one or two things. Either Rosalie was going to turn into that Rosalie everyone else saw, or completely shut down. She hasn't seen the side of Rosalie no one saw for long, and Rosalie was a complete puzzle; that was hard to put together, but Bella could tell the blonde was slowly letting down her gaurd.

"Do you trust me Bella?" Rosalie asked halting her movements from attending to the truck.

Bella frowned. It was an innocent question that should be pondered over very carefully. Trust wasn't something that should be taken lightly. As much as this generation flaunted it around thinking it was something that could be tossed around without care; it made Bella wonder just what it meant to trust someone. How it felt. Trust was something that went deeper than just telling someone just that. It was almost like a bond. It meant you connected with someone on a level that became even unexplainable to yourself. She thought throughly what it should and shouldn't be.

You shouldn't have to put yourself in a position where someone asked you the very question, and you were to just stare at the person quizzically. A moment of silence after the questions been asked meant you hesitated. That even if you were to answer 'yes' the answer itself would have been in that beat of silence. Trust wasn't something that was felt on a daily basis. You don't just meet someone everyday you could put your deepest worries in. It was something to find someone to trust but it was another thing to feel that true connection. The one where you felt so attuned to someone. It wasn't just telling that person you're darkest secrets on some Friday night. It was deeper than that. Taking a moment to really look at the blonde Bella paused.

Did she trust Rosalie? Did she feel that undeniable safety? The one where she felt she could put everything into the blonde without worry. Did she feel that odd yet comforting sense of assurance? She didn't want to tell the blonde wrong, Rosalie deserved the truth. In all truth Bella wasn't sure she even knew the true meaning of trusting somone. There hasn't been many people she was willingly comfortable in her life, and she's always avoided any human interaction to the best of her ability. So did that make her a unlikely candidate for truly feeling any true connections? Yes it did, and she parted her lips to give an honest answer, but it automatically snapped shut when their eyes locked.

She felt that she should think her answer over just a little more. This moment felt oddly big. That this was something that couldn't be backtracked. That once she's given her answer it could either further make progress or take away from what they've accomplished. They stared, and stared never breaking away. Bella looked as if trying to find something, and she didn't even know what herself, and when Rosalie refused to look away Bella felt the air shift. It took her a moment, but she found her answer. The foreign sense of security washed over her and for once Bella was sure she found some sense of truth.

"Yes."

And she had never been so sure of anything in her entire life.

Rosalie turned away after a few seconds and Bella's eyebrows dipped in rejection. The feeling she had long since grown accustomed to made way inside her chest. Her entire body once again felt numb, but this time it felt almost wrong. This feeling hadn't made its self present when around Rosalie, and that made it worse. Rosalie was her one moment of assurance. Her last and only seconds of normalcy...or what was close to it. So she watched. She watched as Rosalie took a towle and carefully cleaned her hands. The sight hurt, but Bella couldn't seem to tear her gaze away. Rosalie was aware of her eyes and Bella was sure of that, and the painfully slow way Rosalie decided to walk towards the still playing radio made her chest clench. Bella tried to remind herself that Rosalie would respond back. That she wouldn't leave her feeling like this.

"Rose..." Her voice was desperate, and Bella couldn't bring herself to care. Though it did catch the vampires attention she didn't turn away from the radio.

She was painfully aware of the newly found silence. It was defining how could she not hear it. And when the sound of music filled her ears it did nothing to take that painful silence away. After a few moments she tore her eyes away from the blonde's figure. Tears started burning at her eyelids but for the first time; she refused to let them fall. It she did, then that made this moment all to real. So she did her best to hold them in while the silence begged for the opposite.

"Bella." Her voice was soft and very close but Bella kept her gaze trained on the solid ground.

She blinked and it took her a moment to adjust to the sight. Her eyes traveled up the outstretched hand and locked on golden orbs. Rosalie was smiling at her and Bella tried to ignore the way her heart beat picked up speed. After a few breathing attempts she all but gave up trying to calm her erratically beating heart. She simply stared at the blonde because she was positive Rosalie could hear just how fast it was pulsing.

Yet Rosalie just stood a small smile plastered on her lips a hand still outstretched. Bella shook her head declining the offer, but on it's own accord her hand grasped Rosalie's. The very same sensation she felt while sitting on that hospital bed a few days ago returned. Bella let it happen this time. She let the feeling take over until her mind was left in a day fog. It should scare her really. Having being completely unaware of everything at the moment, and she had confessed to fearing the exact thing. Yet somehow this was different. No she could tell exactly what was so different about the feeling this time. This time she was aware...Yet she wasn't. The one thing she was aware of was the blonde trying to guide her slowly. It was as though Rosalie had taken complete control over her senses...and she was okay with that.

"I have two left feet Rosalie." She mumbled lamely when she stepped on the vampires right foot.

"You trust me, and I can assure you I won't be able to feel anything." Sighing softly Bella kept her eyes locked on the blonde's face while said girl took the lead.

They were close. Closer than they've ever been. So close in fact Bella could smell the girls scent. Her shoulders relaxed once the smell hit her nose. It was some twisted scent of strawberries, lavender, and a faint smell of coconut. As odd of a mixture it was Bella didn't think she had smelled something so intoxicating. It was so inviting and Bella unconsciously shifted a bit closer. The scent of Rosalie was making her mind even more foggy than it already was, and she gladly accepted the effects. It had slowed her heart rate; by just a little, but still severed the unhealthy rate. Rosalie locked there hands together and moved her right arm to rest on the neck of her back. From the few tv shows she could recall Bella laid her hand on the blonde's shoulder. The radio hadn't started any song just yet, but Rosalie still swayed them to the commercials slowly.

"I totally would have killed your feet by now, if you were human." Rosalie laughed, and Bella felt a smile of her own coming.

"Then I guess losing so many things to become immortal wasn't a complete waste."

It was spoken sarcastically and meant to be a humor, but Bella could hear a tad bit of resentment. She frowned. Her throat caught and she could barley get out her next few words. Rosalie always made small comments like that; Bella was sure they weren't directed towards anyone in particular; in fact she was positive they were just a small way for Rosalie to vent vocally. While none of the family minded the comments Bella could see the way the blonde seemed to deflate a little when she did say something like that.

_She says I smell like safety and home_

_I named both of her eyes 'Forever' and 'Please don't go'_

Like right now, there was a faint look of vacancy in those golden eyes. There was no over looking that. Rosalie missed being human. Bella could make that out perfectly. If she knew one thing about Rosalie them she Bella figured the blonde hated what she was forced into. While she didn't know the entire story; Bella had been told out of everyone in the family it was Rosalie who hated what she had become.

"You're warm." She wisphered.

This was something that had completely slipped her mind. She didn't exactly know how somthing this big managed to get away from her, but she remembered. More specifically she could feel it. Rosalie's touch brought warmth, it felt human; different...warmer even. It was still a bit startling since she had grown accustomed to Edwards freezing temperature, and it was still hard to wrap her head around the fact that a vampire was warm, but she had gladly accepted the newly found warmth. It reminded her that she still felt something, that she wasn't a completely emotionally drained.

"Bella..." Rosalie drawled out worriedly.

_I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah_

_This could be good, this could be good_

It made Bella laugh a little. She must sound completely insane to the vampire. Who she should keep in mind thinks she's a walking blizzard; when she was the exact opposite.

"Don't do that, I'm not going crazy. At the hospital I felt it, but I mean It could've been just the drugs so I guess it kind of my slipped my mind."

Bella waited for a response. Rosalie seemed to be deep in thought, and Bella took advantage of the moment. She hesitantly broke their grasp on each other choosing to lean into the blonde. It wasn't until Bella wrapped her arms around her waist did Rosalie seem to snap out of her thoughts. For a moment she tensed in fear she was taking advantage of the still recovering brunette.

"It's not a bad thing to relax Rose." Bella muttered just a second from pulling away. She knew it was a intimate position, but in all honesty she didn't think Rosalie would mind.

While it was stated clearly that Rosalie hated to be touched or just didn't like physical contact at all Bella had figured the rule didn't very much apply to her. Over the last few days Rosalie had been the one to initiate the contact. Whether it was because she felt that Bella craved contact with someone, or if she was b pushing away her own comfort for Bella's sake. She didn't know, but touching hadn't been much of an issue with the two of them. It seemed that now if they were both within ten feet of each without being occupied they were close. It could just simply be their arms touching, or sometimes if Bella had one of her 'moments' they'd push all boundaries aside and seemingly clasp their hands together. Though they hadn't really been this close, Bella felt she didn't need to ask permission to initiate this type of contact. Just when she was about to pull away Bella felt Rosalie tighten her hold; causing Bella to sink into the embrace.

"Bella I'm sorry I wasn't there." Bella shook her head.

She didn't blame Rosalie. She couldn't...not when the blonde was trying to help and Bella had practically screamed for her to leave her alone.

* * *

_She was in a daze. Her mind was foggy, and her head ached. She didn't want to remember anything that happened the day prior. The only reminder that he had actually left was the recurring nightmare she had been having. She hadn't gotten much sleep due to the dreams and she was exhausted, but she wanted to look for him. To find Edward and assure him that it was all okay, that it would all be okay once he turned her. She didn't remember much after he left, only bit and pieces. She could make out only fragments of Rosalie's face as she brought her home at humans pace. It took a few minutes to calm her down and had taken up to trying to thrash away from Rosalie's grip as much as possible, but Rosalie had calmed her down._

_And when she had Bella could remember the blonde wisphering a few incoherent wordsd into her ear, while she carried Bella in her arms. She could remember being completely numb and silent the entire walk. When they had reached the house Rosalie had laid her on the bed gently, and Bella could remember sitting on the bed and staring at the blonde with an unreadable look._

_They had sat staring at one another for god knows how long, until Bella wordlessly laid down. She hadn't thought anything. Her mind was running a mile a minute for her to think that anything she was processing was plausible. It was on overdrive. She was thinking about Edward, the pain, the pained look on Rosalie's face, the way she wished she could sooth the blonde's pain, how she wished Edward would just return and that this was all some sick dream._

_She could remember waking up cying countless times trying to shake off the previous nightmare that seemed all to real. The vivid dream had been perfectly etched inside her mind._

* * *

_**She had been screaming for Edward but he was slowly inching towards her his eyes dark as coal. He wasn't stopping no matter how loud and desperate her voice had gotten. He was almost close too, until a flash of blonde tackled him to the ground. Bella was frozen, to shocked to move. She was rooted to the ground as Rosalie tossed Edward around easily overpowering him. It was as if the blonde was at least twice as strong as Edward. Only when he was tossed into a nearby tree did she snap out her trance. His face was covered in cracks and her heart felt so heavy as if it could drop right out from it's own weight.**_

_**"Rosalie stop please! He didn't mean it, He'll get better. It'll be fine once he's turned me." Her voice had even surpassed desperation. Her throat was dry and hot tears streamed down her face.**_

_**Rosalie's head snapped in her direction, and Bella felt another wave of pain hit her with full force. Only this time it was worse. Rosalie looked so pained, heart broken. Bella tried to move, but she was rooted to her spot her arm stretched out towards the blonde. She was trying to reach for Rosalie. She wanted to make it better. She wanted to take the pain away from the both of them.**_

_**She could only watch in horror as Edward took control and flipped their position. She tried with all her power to run towards the pair, to stop them. Tears were streaming as Edward started pounding his fist into Rosalie. Bella tried pulling at her legs trying to force them into action, but she was stuck. Stuck as Rosalie stared at her with the same unwavering pained expression seemingly unfazed by Edwards force.**_

_**"Rosalie...Please. Edward s-Stop!" She was sobbing now. And that seemed to snap Edwards attention to her. She nearly crumbled at on the spot at Rosalie's decapitated body. She didn't even try to stop Edward as his lips met with her neck.**_

* * *

_"Bella! Bella I'm right here! I'm here it's going to be fine. I'm right here...I promise." She sobbed into a shoulder. By her memory she solely based that voice on Rosalie's, and when she did indeed register the voice as the blonde's her grip tightened._

_"Don't leave me Rosalie. Please don't leave. I can't take it. It'll hurt so much." Rosalie's voice was hard, but Bella heard the sobs forced back._

_"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."_

_It was the last thing she had registered before her sobs became a little less to nothing. This time she wasn't plagued by nightmares. Nothing but darkness, but she was okay with that. Because she was vaguely aware of the body she was currently gripping. _

_When she woke just a few hours later she didn't know what had taken over her, but she was angry. Not the unknown angry. She knew exactly what she was angry at. It was plain and simple, she was angry at everything. Edward for leaving, Rosalie for not letting her go after him, herself, and most importantly because she awoke alone. She had woken up feeling the hard hitting after effects from the previous day. Exhausted, cold, numb, and an aching head. When her eyes scanned the room and landed on the blonde sitting at the computer chair facing the bed she lost it. Rosalie was staring at her agian. With the same pain filled eyes, watching her warily, full of worry. she panicked. Those eyes were too similar to the nightmare. It felt to real._

_"Stop! Stop it. Please don't look at me like that!" _

_She was sobbing again, and not even a second later she felt arms wrap around her. They were warm and inviting, and she closed her eyes to savoir the feeling. But it was a mistake. As soon as she closed her eyes images of the dream instantly took over. She pictured Rosalie staring at her again. The painful look she had received. Shaking her head her eyes shot open. The grip tightened and she pushed away yelling all the while. Rosalie let her go, and Bella took the opportunity to scramble off the bed. She ducked away from Rosalie as she tried to come closer. She was looking at her again. The same look. Her heart hurt, her head was spinning, and the tears didn't seem to stop. She fought off any of the hands Rosalie tried to make contact with._

_"Bella, please." Her voice was full of it. It was full of that same pain she had in her eyes. It hurt, and Bella couldn't take anymore._

_"Leave! I can't, Rosalie please leave. I can't it hurts so much! I need to get better, please go." She was cried out pathetically. She covered her eyes; trying to shield them from the sight._

_"I promised Bella, I can't leave you." She sshot up and she tried to push the blonde away. She tried to ignore the fact that Rosalie didn't bother to fight back._

_"It's to much. Rosalie." She gave the blonde one last push out the door, locking it instantly. She slide down the door sobbing uncontrollably. She tried to force out the last image she had just seen. She tried to rid her mind of the shocked and pained expression Rosalie had just shown her. She cried until she heard faint hesitant steps backing away frome the door. It was then it became too much and she let the pain consume her. She let her mind shut down._

* * *

"It wasn't your fault." Bella wisphered, tightening her grip just a little more; finding comfort when Rosalie did the same.

"I didn't leave you alone." Rosalie murmured into the girls hair.

It was true. Rosalie hadn't left the girl alone entirely. She couldn't...her body wouldn't let her. The desperation in Bella's voice had driven her into near insanity. She wanted to soothe her mate, but Bella couldn't handle it. It was all too much for her to take in, and Rosalie partially understood that. So she had done something she could barley stand. After her talk with Charlie she had instantly taken place on the roof just above Bella's room. Trying to fight off the urge to go and take away her mate's pain. But she couldn't. Bella didn't want that, and she had done something very unimaginable. She had let her mate suffer, while she took in the request to stay away. She had sat just a few feet away from Bella while she heard the heartbreaking sobs coming from just below.

"You told me to stay away, and I did. But I couldn't leave you entirely alone. I had to watch over you. To protect you."

Rosalie received nothing but a few drops of tears staining through her shirt.

* * *

_**That will probably be the longest and I mean loongest chapter I will never and ever write. But hope that cleared a few things. Oh wait flashback was in ( Italics ) and flashback dreams in ( Italics Bold ) and Yep I have to update my other stories so I kinda wanted to hold you guys over until I do. Oh wait I was in the middle of writing this and BeastlyRedemption updated Thorns and Roses...So I would highly recommend reading that fic. It's amazing, so do me a favor? Review for me? Nah kidding go check out that story; you won't regret anything if you do. So...I'm out. Leave out your thoughts and such...and does any body know what's up with Rosalie being warm and all? ;)**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	10. Silence Speaks, Through Darkness

_**Yep...All the way. How about we start with some real drama? Nah not just yet. Possibly? ;)**_

* * *

_**Rated: T ( I haven't really changed this in a while so...Boom. Changed it.)**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series. Ya know always cry myself to sleep just because of the fact that I don't own the Twilight series. Haven't updated this either...but some things don't change. ( Sigh ) Yeah I'm gonna stick with that for the rest of the story. **_

_**Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**_

_**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward, Emmett/Casey, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now. Yep updating them all...tell me what other couples you'd like to see make an appearance.**_

* * *

**_Silence Speaks Through Darkness_**

Silence. The type that ate at you until it clawed it's way inside your mind; forcing you into near insanity. Rosalie has had countless experiences with the exact description. Her fair shares were met with the dead silence of forever. The thoughts of living forever in silence were very much terrifying. She wasn't as near horrified as the thought of living 'alone' in that silenc. The mere assumption that she'd be alone to withstand that silence petrified her. Her mind was fixated on the idea that she would indeed be alone forever - that her chance to die had been ripped away from her - Yet there had always been the nagging feeling that her mind had created it's own hallucination of darkness. She didn't know what to make of the feeling as the years passed somberly, but now.

Now she knew the feeling wasn't her brain sending hopefully waves that taped into her emotions. She had a reason to become something so monstrous, some inhuman beast that had taken away her free mind of state. Her years of suffering alone being engulfed in that same cold, emotionless darkness hadn't been without reason. That she had gone through the pain of remembering her 'death' experience everyday, only to be painfully reborn wasn't something so coincidental. There was a reason she was created, and reborn; and for that very same reason Rosalie would always be grateful. The same reason that was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

Isabella Swan.

Rosalie had loathed herself for far too long. She had been so fixated on the unfairness on how she had been unluckily in the path of Carlisle Cullen. How the universe had once again screwed her over with an even worse second life. She had failed to notice the obvious fact. Everything wasn't without reason. That there is nothing that happens without reason in one's life time. And her reason for becoming something so vile, and unatural, was being craved out to be the base of her happiness in the midst of her suffering. Somthing that was meant to be the end of all her pain.

She didn't realize that the very same object would double the pain she's ever felt in both her previous and present life. But when she figured out the reason she was okay with it. She truly was. Because she would endure every last second of that ever lasting pain again if she could relive just what she was feeling now. Because right now; right now the pain was diminished. Gone. Replaced. Replaced with the moment...Every moment she spent with Bella.

The buzz was undeniable. It was exhilarating, it made her feel human. The warmth of Bella's skin - the touch - it was simply unexplainable. So excruciatingly beautiful and terrifying at the same time. The thought that Bella could break her with one word even when she was this indestructible being excited her. It symbolized just how in fact even the most indestructible has a weakness. And Bella...Bella was her weakness. Somthing that was in fact her strength, yet her downfall in theory.

Watching the chest rise and fall with pattern calmed her. Hearing a small gasp for air with each rise and fall stabilized her. Seeing that face seeping so soundly because of her doing; mobilized her. That heartbeat pounding ever so lightly against a small frame...functioned her. Bella was her life. Her reason for living through the pain. Her reason for pushing through the hardships to reach that endless road to happiness.

Smiling softly Rosalie's breath was stolen in a single moment. The sun was peaking ever so slightly through Bella's dark curtains; stroking her cheek in a caressing way. Catching her face at the right angle at the perfect time. Creating a moment of pure serenity, that soothed Rosalie in a overwhelming amount of joy. She would definitely relive her life one thousand times; if it meant she could see this moment once again.

When Bella's chest began to rise just a tad bit more frantically, and her heart picked up to an awakening speed Rosalie blinked. The moment was not over, but she couldn't stay. She couldn't sit here and await the seconds while Bella awoken. It wasn't her time to hold the brunette in her arms during the peak of dawn...not just yet. In fact she wasn't meant to be laying here in the position at all. Yet while she was sitting on the roof on high alert for any near or approaching threat; Bella had chanted her name sleepily. She had meant only to sooth the girls nightmare away, but Bella had clung to her upon instant contact and has yet since to let go.

She didn't protest either; promising herself she would re-take her place on the roof before Bella's awakening. Now was her moment. Her agonizing moment she would have to let go. Taking a deep unessceary breath Rosalie nodded encouragingly. She was a split second away from tearing away from the position. So to say she was surprised when she felt those warm arms tighten around her and felt Bella snuggling into her was very much an understatement. She froze eyes shooting to the half asleep brunette.

"Don't," Bella's eyes pealed opened slowly, still nearly closed.

"I know what you're thinking, and stop it. Stop being so depressed. Don't think about the past. Don't think at all. Live in the moment, savoir it. Feel it. Don't think...and most of all don't think of leaving." Bella murmured through a sleepy haze.

Rosalie's mouth was parted in a gasp that didn't seem to escape her lips. Bella was attuned to her; she was in tune with her emotions, and near train of thought. And at a level of complete accuracy. Her lips lifted into a smile so unormally big she didn't have the chance to wipe it away - nor did she want to - as Bella blinked away her sleep to stare at her in amazement. She heard the heart stutter, but she couldn't find it in herself to remove the cause of it. Bella's eyes were big in shock and her mouth was perfectly shaped into an 'o' form. She blinked and smiled at the blonde, blushing a little. Bella cleared her throat a smile still set on her lips.

"A smile that big from Rosalie Hale at nine in the morning makes me think I'm still off in dream land." Raising her eyebrow mockingly, Rosalie took the opportunity.

"If I didn't know any better I think you've just confessed to dreaming about me?" She smirked when Bella blushed and laughed awkwardly.

"Umm...I think we established that you are a frequent visitor in my fairy tale land...last night being some piece of clue..."

Bella's eyebrows creased at the end of the sentence, and it made Rosalie wonder just how much she remembered. Bella sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"I get that you're watching over me..but honestly Rosalie you don't have to sit out there alone."

"That is invading your privacy Bella and - "

"If you're not aware that having a super hearing 'watcher' sit on my roof is also invading privacy." Bella had said it in such a soft way that Rosalie couldn't help but chuckle at the truth of the statement. There was a beat of silence, and Bella's grip had tightened.

"Besides it doesn't feel right," Each word was said with a harder grip. Rosalie sighed. She didn't want Bella hurting herself.

"Bella. You're going to hurt yourself." She mumbled effortlessly prying the humans grip a little.

"You shouldn't be alone Rose. You should be here. With me...or at least with someone."

Rosalie froze, her hold on Bella's arms momentarily freezing. Taking the beat of slack Bella moved closer to the blonde. This was a bold move - and Bella knew that - but it was something that was bound to come up. She needed Rosalie to open up to her. Rosalie pretends to be some stoic, cold creature that set up a front for everyone. Bella knew different. She understood differently. Rosalie had wasn't invincible, and she could be hurt. What everyone didn't know was that it only took one moment of weakness for the blonde to break.

"You're helping me yet you're not getting anything in thanks. You're doing this on your own will. You're not being selfish by doing so but stop being so selfless and let someone help you. Let me help you Rose. You're not alone. I promise. The silence. It hurts you, and you let it. So let me help you. Let me in." There it was.

The one thing she's ever needed. The moment where she could either accept the plea of help, or continue to let the silence swallow her whole. Most of all here it was. Coming from the one thing Rosalie valued most in this entire world. This was the moment she was desperately waiting for; craving. The question was would Bella be able to withstand it? Would she be able to handle the things that buried itself in the dark corners in Rosalie, while still in the moment of recovering herself? Rosalie felt Bella snuggle a little deeper into her; and she sighed. There was her answer - that small gesture was one of assurance - Bella had understood the hesitant silence, and she had chosen to take action rather than verbally assure Rosalie. It was all she needed.

"It will not be a beautiful sight Bella. The appearance can be a manipulation." Bella shook her head in agreement.

"The gorgeous are unattractive to the mind." She paused. "But that makes the person all the more beautiful."

* * *

"Bella."

Charlie grumbled out turning his attention away from the football game playing in front of him. She knew what was coming. In fact Alice had given her a heads up on the conversation. That and she had known the issue was inevitable to avoid. He was Charlie, and he had always been concerned about her social encounters. Even when she had gotten the very same socially awkward personality from him. He was about to sound completely hypocritical. Sighing she lifted her head from the book she was currently reading.

'Locked In Time.'

It was ridiculous that Rosalie had suggested her reading the book. Bella instantly knew it wasn't the usual type of book Rosalie would read. She was proven right when Rosalie told her it was just a book chosen at random after she scanned an entire books store; finding she had already read or owned every one of them. She had said it had a fairy interesting plot; and it was short enough for Bella to read in her down time. So far she had enjoyed it for much of the part. That was until she realized just why Rosalie had given the out of character book a chance. It was obvious, and Bella chided herself for not noticing it. Rosalie related to the novel in sorts-

"You missed Jacob yesterday." Silence.

Bella stared blankly. What exactly was he expecting to hear? She didn't know what type of response he wanted, but by the way he eyed her with disappointment; she figured he didn't like the type of silence he received. If she was being honest she didn't particularly like spending her down time with anyone else other than with one of the Cullen's...more importantly Rosalie. So was she at fault here for having a preference for somone? He sighed and scratched at the back of his neck. He was frustrated. He always did that when he was throughly irritated.

"Look Bella I know you're doing better, and that's great. But when was the last time you've spoken to Jacob?" She frowned.

"I've been busy and you know that." She muttered without missing a beat.

It wasn't an entire lie. She has been busy. Though she did have to admit that even before Edward left she hadn't spoken to Jacob months beforehand. She hadn't been avoiding him on purpose, he just simply slipped her mind. He wasn't on her top priority list.

"With Rosalie."

The way Charlie spoke her name didn't settle well with her. She broke their gaze and chose to stare blankly at the ground. She heard him sigh and shuffle around.

"I invited him over, he should be here in a few minutes actually."

Her eyes shot to him and her lips parted in some sort of protest. Bella didn't like the way he had set her up, and she hated how she couldn't form any coherent sentence at the moment.

* * *

"Carlisle!"

It had gained everyone's attention but being the closest to the worried pixie Rosalie reached her first. She noticed two things on quick analysis. Alice was trying at all cost to avoid her eyes. She had a look of pure panic overshadowing her face. She kept her eyes trained on the tense seer while the members of her family filed in seconds later.

"What is it Alice? Did something happen," The blonde father figure of the family paused; hesitating for a second.

"Is it...Edward?"

Rosalie tensed for a second, but relaxed when Alice somberly shook her head. Part of her was glad this had nothing to do with Edward, but on another note she was starting to worry. Rosalie was no idiot that was for sure. She could read into anything she observed and from the signs she was currently witnessing this had something to do with her in a way.

"No, it's not Edward. It's...My vision involved...Bella." Casting a cautious glance Rosalie's way Alice continued when Rosalie merely tensed visibly trying to calm herself.

"Nothing has happened yet, but she was with him. Laurent. I couldn't see what exactly happened, but he's coming. Their was something blocking my vision and it blocked the entire encounter, but she was with us. She's going to be fine." Alice stated her ending information said firmly as if to assure Rosalie. It had done no such thing; only causing her to snap for a moment.

"The future is not set in stone Alice!" Everyone flinched at her outburst but kept quite for a moment.

"Rosalie. Alice is going by what she knows. Bella will be fine, her getting hurt would be the last thing any of us will let happen." Esme cooed moving towards the blonde.

"We should have finished him off when we had the chance." Came Emmet's unusually tense voice.

Rosalie seethed. She had voiced the same thoughts when the three vampires showed up unnoticed. They had already risked Bella's life once due to the failed plan to draw James away. She had told them they needed to track down the remaining pair, it was simple logic to do so. They were a coven of three James as their leader, Victoria his mate. His mate. They should have known she would come back for revenge. It only happened in rare cases, but it has been known. If a vampire has lost their mate to another vampire only a few can be driven into complete madness with revenge. They would let it take over all senses, mind and all. Driven by revenge, and denial they wouldn't stop until they accomplished exactly what they were seeking out.

Only once they achieved revenge will the pain, and sorrow for their lost mate sink in. They would then seek out final death in the Volturi. Laurent hadn't lost his mate, but he had lost something important to him. James was his coven leader and for him to follow James in such a way, he had to have a high level of respect for the vampire. Most coven's make pact with new members, and they would follow through such even if it brought them death. In a way that small pact was like a bond, a string that held the coven together.

"Even then there's still the matter of Victoria. We don't know if she's still out there, or if she went to the Volturi." Casey spoke calmly.

"Alice?" Jasper questioned, receiving a shake of the head from Alice.

"No, I can't see anything. I haven't seen anything move either, it's like she's eluding me— "

"It has been a raise in unseen visions Alice." Rosalie hissed accusingly, taking a threatening step forward. Jasper tensed stepping in front of Alice if needed protection is necessary.

Rosalie didn't waver from the act of protection, she hardened her glare and zeroed I'm on Alice standing behind Jasper coaxing him gently. Esme sighed wearily from the entire discussion. It was obvious Edwards leaving was weighing heavily on her shoulders. Add to the fact that Rosalie had confessed to Bella being her mate. It was beginning to become much of a burden trying to keep the family held together. Edward was apart of the family and his absence was being acknowledge if only consciously by them all. The tension only being a reminder that he was gone.

While they didn't talk much about it, what happened on Bella's birthday was affecting them all. They had already lost Edward, and that was already much to handle after having him around for so long. Only now though we're they understanding that not only did they lose Edward, but their relationship was also becoming strained with Bella. Of course they did not hold the blame to Rosalie, and it made sense that Bella was more comfortable with her. But they were beginning to miss the human. Bella hadn't came into much contact with any of them besides Rosalie. Having Edward gone, and Bella hesitant around them was something that affected the family in a negative way. They were slowly breaking. Drifting apart from one another.

"Alice is not at fault here Rosalie. We know how it feels to be in such a defensive state right now, and this does concern the safety of your mate, but no one is to blame here."

Rosalie sighed pushing a hand through her hair. She needed to see Bella. Her nerves were exceedingly high, and she needed the assurance that her mate was in one piece. Esme was right there was no one to blame, but she felt like she needed someone to blame. She frowned casting her gaze to Jasper for a split second. He was trying to calm her, and she hated when he did so. It made her feel weak, and was another reminder that she was losing control over herself.

"He might be fulfilling a agreement with James, if so then there will be a great chance he will try to attack Bella," Rosalie tensed but kept silent letting Carlisle speak.

"From what has happened, he still believes Edward to be her mate. So we will use this as an advantage. Once he realizes Edward is gone, he will believe that we have as well. He is not a tracker like James so that proves to be another advantage, so we will wait. Watch until he tries to make a move."

He spoke firmly. Shooting a warning glance towards Rosalie. They all had expected some protest to escape her lips, but when she simply set her jaw and kept silent they sighed in relief. Rosalie waited. Waited for any indication that they would continue to speak on the matter.

"She's home Rosalie." Alice spoke softly.

Nodding Rosalie walked at human pace towards the front door. Only when she passed the threshold did she finally let the panic of her mate's safety drive her towards Bella.

* * *

_**Not much happened, but I needed this to set things up. Or the next chapter would have been super freaking long. So please don't shank me. Next one will be filled with all that stuff...maybe an appearance from the wolves ( Nope I did not just give you a spoiler - Wink, Wink - ) Yeah though I mean if Laurent showed up Victoria is bound to make an appearance. Yep the story is officially kicking off. Boom That's it folks thanks for reading.**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	11. Rules

_**I'm such a douche...**_

* * *

_**Rated: T ( I haven't really changed this in a while so...Boom. Changed it.)**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series. Ya know always cry myself to sleep just because of the fact that I don't own the Twilight series. Haven't updated this either...but some things don't change. ( Sigh ) Yeah I'm gonna stick with that for the rest of the story.**_

_**Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**_

_**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward, Emmett/Casey, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now. Yep updating them all...tell me what other couples you'd like to see make an appearance. **_

* * *

**_Rules_**

Defining moments. Scenarios such as this one. Where the wavering line between love and hate draw thin, but you can't really call it that...or can you? It's a decision that conflicts your emotions. Though there is a satisfying saying such as 'Love shall triumph even the most harsh trials' Well not in this case. It's all about safety. It's the most logical reasoning. Why love something you can't protect? Exactly you don't...but no one ever really has a choice in who they fall for. Or maybe it should be no one can truly deny their own destiny - Fate. It surly does play one demented game of chess.

Those are the rules though. You take one red chip, then automatically you can't escape the inevitable taken black chip of yours. But one can wonder though. If you're playing a game of chess with fate, then isn't the game already written in black on the white walls? Laughter. You'd get laughed at in the most embarrassing moments of your mediocre life. Everyone knows that fate isn't truly set in stone. You see there that's the tricky part. It isn't about whether there's a path already created for your tiny feet to graze upon. Everything has to do with how you play your game of chess.

The game of strategy right? Yes you've almost got it. You have to pick where and how you place your pieces carefully. You make one mistake, and it might cost you the game. Yet there's another curve ball they threw your way. The secret is; the game never runs out. Back and forth, over and over. You repeat the mantra endlessly. Messed up right? Well, it's what destiny wanted you to think. Now destiny and fate, two very similar, yet honest differences. In theory they should be the exact same thing, but nope. Totally different meanings. Also two different games. Though she guess she shouldn't really get into that second one yet. She'd like to tell you though how she ended up here.

See this is where she went wrong. Wrong timing, terrible judgment; bad move. Rosalie had placed her black chip in the wrong spot, at the wrong time. She's losing the game right now. Though the option is still on the table; either backtrack her piece while her move is still in the air, or set it down and just play the field. Quick decision...

* * *

"Rosalie...we can we to talk?"

Rosalie nearly stilled her hands from the wheel, taking a long glance towards her mate. The voice was thickly layered with anticipation, and what seemed to be desperation. Bella kept her gaze locked on the blonde, afraid if she'd look away then she might lose the courage. She _couldn't _let herself become that girl with the inability to communicate.

The one that fell for that misunderstood boy, who was never really meant for her. She couldn't become that weak minded Bella. Not in this moment; she wanted to deal her own cards, instead of letting herself be pushed around by that indecisive dealer everyone so carelessly let take over their lives. Bella needed to be strong. Her decisions needed to be placed strategically and firm, all the while having purpose. If she didn't have a backbone, then where would she be now?

Depending on Edward for so long drastically changed her. For the better and for worse. He taught her that not everything so out of the ordinary should be ignored. That pushing past the boundaries could mean you'll only end up with something either so beautiful, or your own demise. Yet in the end it'll all be beneficial for the long run. She had lost herself in the process though...Bella had let him dictate her life for so long, she had been blinded by how she was slowly but surely losing her piece of confidence. Every decision she hadn't even thought once about how her opinion would matter; it was Edward. All she cared for was his opinion and how she should carry out his decision.

Before him, her dependence was impenatreable. She as an independent as a twenty seven year old. She hated asking for help, in her mind that was for the weak. The people who thought they couldn't handle the hard situations that was thrown their way. Bella had let it in sink in her mind, that she didn't really need anyone. She could function on her own. While having the compassion for others, she still kept up with caring for herself. So when Edward happened it was all new. He liked control, so she just stepped aside letting him take the wheel. Something she promised she'd never do.

Rosalie was different. Of course Bella knew of the blonds obsession with the need for control. That didn't mean one thing though. Rosalie strives to have that composure, to never let anyone see past her facade. Yet Bella had seen it, she had seen the glimpse and infrastructure of the blonde. A few of the times might have been just a slip up, but she was sure Rosalie purposely tried to let it all down around her. That was one of the difference between the two siblings; the one that held so much importance.

Edward had never let her see him at his low. Not purposely, nor had he grown comfortable enough to let himself confined in her. Not that she was saying he hadn't put any effort in trying, but she knew how difficult it was for him. Yet she needed that, what Rosalie was giving her. Rosalie was showing her that not only did she need Bella to depend on her, but she also needed Bella as someone she could depend on.

For Rosalie, she didn't need to change. Rosalie had an effect on her, that made Bella want to be a stronger person. Someone Rosalie could confide in, she wanted to be one of the ones Rosalie felt she could trust...and that was where Bella drew a blank. She didn't know what to make of that, or everything Rosalie makes her feel. This was out of Bella's element; her own feelings. Something so foreign even to her mind.

"I don't want you to feel as though I'm not paying attention to you Bella, could this possibly wait until we get back?" Shaking her head Bella smiled softly.

Whether Rosalie knew it or not, she was extremely sincere and compassionate.

"You always listen, even when I rant about nothing. Honestly I think you pay more attention to me speaking rather than actually working on your cars." Rosalie flicked her eyes towards the brunette keeping a small gaze towards the road.

"You're important. If it means I have to block out everything else to ensure I memorize details you deem worthy then I will."

Bella nodded swallowing the last ounce of doubt. When Rosalie looked back to the road, but continued to gently rub her thumb against her hand, Bella tried to keep the splitting grin forcing on her lips. She had grown accustomed to their intimacy, welcoming it with wide arms. Though she hadn't gotten used to the warmth building, followed by the aftershock of her mind short - circuiting. There were feelings she couldn't even name that came with the contact...and that alone gave her the frightening thrill.

With Rosalie It was always a roller coaster of emotions. There had never been a dull moment where Bella felt like that odd sense of excitement had faded. They shared something breathtaking, and it frustrated Bella how she couldn't name what.

"You're so much more than you give yourself credit for Rose." Rosalie applied a bit more pressure on their linked hands, but stayed silent.

"You're gorgeous, but it means so much more. It's deeper than just your beauty. You care more than you let on but when you do let someone see just how much you can. They'll see just how warm you are. All anyone needs is to warm you up a little. Stay around long enough to see your beauty. You're so worth it. Every last second with you is worth it. You don't talk much but when you do it's with a purpose and honestly one word from you and my senses are completely shot."

Pausing Bella smiled when she saw the small smile forming on the blonde's lips. Looking down to toy with the vampires unoccupied hand Bella nodded. She needed Rosalie to know this, to know just how important she is to her. Rosalie needed to hear this.

"You're passionate. When something really grabs you're attention enough for you to persuade it further you devote your time to it. Work hard to get it done efficiently until you think it's perfect."

Bella tucked her bottom lip between her teeth. She didn't want to choose her next few words carefully. She wanted to say them just as she was thinking. All she had to do was push past their boundaries just a little bit.

"You want to believe them when they say you're beautiful but you don't care for their word. You hate it when someone calls you perfect because you think they're holding you to high expectations. You're beautiful because you don't see your inner self as so. You're stunning because I don't need to hold you at high expectations. I know what you're capable of, you're capable of making me better,"

Rosalie had taken nearly all attention off the road. There was a weakness in finding your mate. Once you've put all senses on just them and ensuring there protection, you're very vulnerable. You're blind sided when you have a intimate moment such as this with your mate. It's one of those completely dangerous scenarios.

"You have this hold on me...that feels so right, and so hard to understand. You're perfect because you're so breathtakingly imperfect...and - "

The tires screeched scratching the dark pavement almost clean of all concrete. Rosalie's arm shot out long beforehand to secure Bella. She didn't move an inch when the car jerked forcefully; in a halt that would have killed any human instantly. For a second longer she made sure that Bella was completely intact. Seeing nothing more than just dilated pupils, and hearing the heart racing through her ears Rosalie growled. _He_ had upset her mate. She could hear the painful anticipation of Bella's pulse so clear.

"You're fine Bella...I promise."

And she hated how tense and strained her voice had managed to come off. It was only another reminder on how she couldn't put her temper at bay long enough to comfort her mate. Yet she knew it was only a part of protest of the inner beast that she hadn't already confronted the reason for her mate's distress. Out the corner of her eye Rosalie took note of Bella eyeing her silently, and she wanted nothing more than to turn and send reassurance.

_But she couldn't. _

There was a threat detected, a beast that was now prowling around one of her prized possessions. She could hear the low growls rumbling behind those lipped tight teeth. Her eyes followed his movements, flickering to the rear view mirror when he circled around the car. Rosalie waited hands gripping the steering wheel as he stopped his movements to stare her down. For a moment his eyes flicked to Bella, and she heard a drastic change in Bella's heartbeat...it was almost safe; thumping into a comfortable, soft content rates. It was one of recognition, Bella trusted the 'beast' showing just how comfortable she could be with the unknown.

He let out one more growl in warning, before sending her a sound nearly close to a small grunt. Rosalie dipped her head understanding it's underlying purpose.

* * *

_**Again I'm such a douche...I totally know, but this little snippet was to get back into the ball...ya know get it rolling a few inches or so. And I'm so sorry for not updating and the worst part, is I don't even have like a legit reason. So ummm...Again sorry, just hoped you liked the mild change of pace for the story. Promise I won't take forever to update this time.**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	12. Remains

_**Yeah I'm still a douche...Been long huh?**_

* * *

_**Rated: T (Yeah shut those dirty minds off here ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight series.**_

_**Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace, and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this White Rose had been tainted black.**_

_**Parings; No one really cares who i put together. Yeah someone told me that :) thank you, and it's all about that Bella and Rosalie pairing Eh? You can still tell me who you want up in this.**_

* * *

**_Remains_**

Patience. It's a skill; One that can be practiced despite most opinions. There was no doubt you could be born with an endurance of having time pass while keeping their composure. It's just success doesn't come easy. Even the most gifted have to add training onto their schedules at one point in their lives. To practice means to have endurance, and while most have a surprising amount of patience. There is no way possible that anyone can withstand the force of time. Everyone has a breaking point.

The point might be further up the road for some, or closer. A difference can only be distinguished when you realize just how much time someone has put into practicing to push the due date to their zero hour farther away. It's just not everyone can halt the clock that is silently ticking away.

Having spent and observed a large amount of a vampires patience, Bella realized the full extent of being trapped within the barrier of time. While everything else in the world withered away changing over the years...decades while you stood buried under an unchanging body and growing mind. You can't help but mindlessly obtain It's helped. Over the year Bella developed the knowledge and has silently been waiting; gathering enough patience to even deal with what she's deemed as unattainable. Yet even she can't figure out when her unfolding is. So it's a foreign knowledge when she feels that the moment is slowly creeping into light;

Waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

* * *

It's silent. To the point where she feels as though she can hear her own heart beat. There's a moment she thinks it sounds slightly shallow. Though she realizes that may be due to the fact that the entire family has gone hunting. Or maybe it's because she notices that Rosalie hasn't spoken a word to her since they had arrived back at the Cullen household. It's then that Bella decides that she doesn't likes this. It bothers her that they hadn't spoken a word to each other, that Rosalie is upset.

She had been so keen on questioning the blonde as soon as the giant wolf had leapt across the road, and into the forest. Until she had seen the clenched fist and stiff posture the blonde was supporting. It had taken her a few moments to realize that Rosalie had her left hand gripping her own with enough pressure to make Bella understand the silent fear. So instead of badgering the vampire with her own curiosity, she did her best to silently assure her safety.

Only now that they are alone in the empty Cullen household does she frown. The itching thoughts of what she had seen earlier are in full force, but she swallows her questions and simply stares. Her back leaning against the wall she hasn't moved from since they had arrived, she shoves her hands inside the pockets of the sport jacket Rosalie had given her the day before. Slightly tightening the material around her frame, enjoying the comfort it gave her.

Her mind wanders and she almost smiles when she realizes she hadn't thought of Edward. It seemed she has had enough to preoccupy herself as of late. Though she can't help but worry of his whereabouts. Alice hadn't given any information that she knows either. That alone frightens her that he can elude the small vampires gift. It doesn't help that while in the midst of his absences he hasn't tried to even come into contact with the family. If anything it angered her that he hasn't. She understands, but he should know by now Carlisle would appreciate even an email from him.

"Bella..."

Her eyes shoot open, and only when she receives a series of worried frowns. Shifting her head she blinks a few times before she tries to figure out exactly when she had closed her eyes and how she hadn't heard the rest of the family enter into the den. Exhaling softly she let her gaze fall onto the blonde still standing in the same position she had been in, but now her she was staring blankly at the floor. Rosalie glanced her way quickly, and Bella would have been surprised if she wasn't slightly out of it at the moment.

"They will be here in a few minutes." Alice speaks softly, but Bella doesn't let her eyes fall from the blonde.

"Wolves...and there are more of them?" The question is directed towards Rosalie, who nods slowly.

"Alice believes she can't see the future of the wolves. It may be due to their impulsive mood swings. It would be wise of us all to try and keep a leveled head."

Carlisle speaks firmly, and Bella notices the way he flicks his attention to the stoic blonde towards the end. She doesn't take the action into much thought. From the way Rosalie had reacted to the wolf earlier, Bella can infer that Rosalie doesn't take to kindly to them.

"I can smell them a mile away. Geez,they smell awful." Emmett whines.

She almost cracks a smile when she spots the look of distaste on half their faces, though Carlisle and Esme's seem more to be a small grimace.

"How will we ever get that stench out of here. Esme we've got to have this meeting outside. My nose is dying here. No pun intended." Emmett earns a small glare from the woman.

"Emmett shut up they are outside...Not that I can acutely disagree with you on this." Casey mumbles.

"It seems like these mutts have some home training." Rosalie smirks.

Bella smiled softly at the remark. She leaned a little closer to Rosalie - who had since made her way to wall and stood to her right - Esme returned into the den, and Bella frowned when she heard a series of heavy footfalls behind her.

Her posture stiffens. The more of the natives that file into the room the more she grows uncomfortable. Rosalie shifts closer and by now they are touching lightly and Bella relaxes a bit at the contact. She's sure they look familiar. The first one to enter has to be at least 6 feet, more defined jaw bone, brown eyes, muscular and short black hair. She spots a tattoo on his right forearm. The next one same height as the first male, though his muscles seemed a bit more rounded, and cropped black hair, he didn't seem different from the first. Two more entered and Bella noticed the tattoo on all of their forearms.

"A human." That voice.

Bella feels Rosalie stiffen, and it seems as though she's trying to take deep calming breaths. Bella frowns, because she's sure she's heard that commanding voice somewhere. She concentrates on the second male...She's seen him somewhere.

"Who is in no harm as you can see." Carlisle stands.

"She's still a human." The second male raises his voice, and Bella flinches.

Rosalie sends her a quick glance, and Bella tries her best to ignore the stare. There's a heavy thud, and Bella hears a few quickly paced footsteps. She tenses when the owner steps around the corner. She's sure she's seeing wrong. Her eyes are becoming faulty, because she can not be seeing her friend since childhood standing before her. In a room full of vampires, and supposedly wolves.

She blinks a few more times, and lets out a small grunt in displeasure. She takes a step closer but freezes when she sees he's physcially shaking; hard enough that she can see the veins popping from his neck. She believes she heard a low hiss behind her, before Rosalie is standing in front of her blocking her view of Jacob. Bella too shocked to realize that she has her hands on the blondes hips, and side steps her so that she can once again see the supposed wolf.

"Jacob." She whispered.

He looks different. His vibe feels entirely off. His hair is much shorter than she last seen him, and is much like the male that had first walked in. His arms are much more defined, and she notices he has the same tattoo as the others do. Though right now he seems to be trying to conceal his anger.

"She reeks of blondie!" He huffs out.

"That's not possible...She's human." The first male drawls out, and Bella frowns at that. Bella suddenly feels a sheet of calmness overshadow the room, and Jacob slowly stops shaking.

"How about we all take a moment to calm down." She shoots Carlisle a small nod.

"Paul?" The second native boy questions.

"You're missing one." Paul comments.

A small silence passes over, and Bella cringes slightly at the mention of Edward. It seemed that no one was going to answer the unspoken question. Esme nods.

"Yes there has been an issue with a far relative, and we sent him to help out."

"They're lying, he must have drunken human blood. He's the one were after." Paul glares at the boy silently.

"Enough Jared. It is a scent of a woman we are finding,"

"Like there's a difference between decaying corps."

"The stench of wet puppy isn't far from us." Emmett mutters.

"May we question why you are here?" Jasper politely asks.

"There's a redhead, my scouts spotted her on our land. She was chased over to the county border. There was no hope for the dark skinned one though. The killings have been consistent, her scent is at every scene. She's broken the treaty." Paul spoke calmly.

The reality that Victoria slightly terrified her, though the information that Laurent was no longer a threat she let out a soft sigh. There was no way that Victoria would soon pop up once again. Bella was also aware that the knowledge of eluding Alice's gift was starting to spread.

"She isn't one of ours. Kill her, hell we don't care." Emmett grumbles.

"There has been a dispute between us. The male his name was Laurent, a friend of the female Victoria. She has showed us countless times she has no problem with harming any of us. We cannot direct you on your own land but we will handle the situation."

"What does she want. We've seen her for two weeks, there's only been three killings. She wants something." It's Jared.

"She wants me." Bella whispers. Carlisle clears his throat.

"There was a situation. Her mate James seemed to take a liking to Bella's scent. We were forced to take to drastic measures and seize the moment. She wants revenge,"

"You leeches let her wander around! Of course you'd known she would go after Bella!" Bella tensed when Jacobs stressed filled voice filled her ears.

"She hasn't attacked mutt! Bella is safe." Rosalie hissed.

"Safe! In a house full of blood sucking monsters. Like hell she is!"

"Jacob enough!"

"Her well being isn't any of your concern. She's fine. I'd see personally to that she stays that way."

Bella frowned. She's come to a conclusion that she hates that tone coming from the blonde. It was filled with conviction, and determination. Yet there was something underlying between the two. Rosalie had taken offense to the acquisition - the tense posture of the rest of the Cullen family showed they had taken the comment to their liking either. The way the blonde had taken a stiff step forward, made Bella grasp the vampires right forearm; and attempt to ease the blondes nerves.

"She's well protected. We all will see to her safety. Things are tense, maybe we should continue this another day. Yes?" Esme stood, a warming smile gracing her lips.

Paul nodded.

"We will keep an eye out for the redhead. Jacob can assure her safety if she chooses to cross the treaty line. We all will."

On that final note each of the natives filled out of the room. Jacob hesitated, sending Bella a small frown of concern before flicking a glare towards Rosalie. There was a moment of a silent staring contest between the two and Bella shifted her eyes. She tried to distinguish the look of mutual hatred. She was missing something. There was more than just an obvious contrast to both their personalities. The issue being that they were naturally created for conflict didn't seem to be a factor for the blunt conflict. When Jacob huffed with a nod her way exiting, Bella sighed.

"Well Rosie, looks like you have some competition." Rosalie scowled.

With that comment Bella frowned once again. Now she was positive there was something she wasn't getting. Her eyes trailed over the hard stoic features Rosalie was supporting. She trusted the blonde. More than she can speak for, but there was a secret. Something was locked away hidden from her sight. Trust can go far...She trusted Rosalie. Rosalie would tell her.

She was positive.

* * *

"Rose."

The blonde failed to turn around, and instead continued to tinker with the engine of Emmett's Jeep. Her stomach dropped. Hands feeling a bit clammy she tried her hardest to stop the mounting disappointment mounting in the pit of her stomach. They hadn't had a thick cloud of uncomfortable silence engulf them since before her birthday. Coming to terms with the concept that Rosalie didn't seem to want her company felt unfamiliar. Over the past month they had gained somewhat of a relationship where the boundaries were nearly nonexistent. They were comfortable with one another.

Yet Rosalie had grown slightly distant in the two days that passed since the meeting. It wasn't settling well with Bell that the blonde had taken to her thoughts, and slipped into a pattern when they were speaking - a minimum of four three sentences worth - to one another. Seeing the conversations weren't as effortless as they previously were three days ago. It was as though the blonde was pushing for them to spend an amount of time together. Like the relationship was growing forced.

Bella sighed, pushing a handful of her hair over her head. Maybe she was reading too much into things. Rosalie was becoming a victim to her thoughts. It didn't help that Bella was letting doubt creep into the light. The vampire may have become weary of her. In fact the two of them had spent countless hours together in the past two months than she had with half of the people in her life. That hurt.

She wouldn't lie either. Watching Rosalie work silently made her head throb, while her body whined in displeasure. Eyeing the stained overalls specs of oil on various parts of the, her gaze flicked over the concentrated glare Rosalie had fixated on her hands. Her eyebrows were knitted in frustration, lips lined in an almost scowl; Bella hated this. She didn't like the way Rosalie stood with a rigid posture, or how her fingers were nearly shaking with what Bella could guess as hidden stress.

Her body moved on it's own accord; Mind hazily following her movements. Before she could even process her own steps, she was no more than an step away from the blonde. If Rosalie had noticed she hadn't made any indication she was going to move away. Instead Bella chose to wrap her arms around the vampires waist. Being firmly pressed against the blondes back Bella sighed in content when Rosalie relaxed upon contact. She had momentarily paused her hands from their actions, but continued her stressed filled movements after a few moments passed.

"It's okay Rose," Rosalie halted all together, resting her hands on the foot of the hood so that her weight was being held up by the truck.

"She's dangerous Bella," Bella wanted to ease the pain and frustration that was leaking from the woman's strained voice.

"She can evade Alice. We don't know where she is, yet she's watching. I know it. One mistake and everything will change - Bella we can't afford an error when dealing with her. I can't..."

She tensed for a moment.

"I can't slip when it comes to protecting you Bella. Not while she's after you."

"I trust you," Bella whispered softly.

"The wolves I can't cross the border. I'd be breaking the treaty. That boy. I'm sure you've spoken to him by now." Rosalie closed her eyes, letting her body ease with the contact.

"We've talked...I'm just not ready to see him yet. You can't be there to protect me all the time and I don't want you to feel obligated in ensuring my safety Rose." Rosalie sighed.

"I'll always stress over your safety Bella."

"Don't think you have to take the stress of Victoria all on your own. You have people here for you. You can lean on me."

Rosalie smiled softly slowly turning around in the girls arms. She took Bella's hands in her own choosing to finally meet the brunettes eyes. A wave of relief washed over the girl. The soft gaze Rosalie always managed to send her way made her feel the familiar safety. Her chest swelled and she had to remember to keep her breathing to a consistent pattern.

"You're beautiful Isabella."

Her insides trembled with the amount of care laced into the words. The genuine honesty made her smile tenderly. Mind completely in a slow frenzy she stepped a few inches closer. The moment was the most intimate Bella was sure she's ever had. There was something that shifted, making things a lot more simple. She didn't nor could she assume what would happen next. Neither did she even try to comprehend what she wanted to happen next. There was no anticipation...Nothing. Just her and Rosalie.

"I l...I should finish the car."

Clearing her throat, Rosalie nodded trying to convince herself to ignore the hurt that flashed through Bella's eyes. To ignore the stinging in her chest, and the urge to ease her mates pain. Slowly retracting her hands from their grasp she sent the girl a forced smile, before turning around back to the truck.

Bella stood not moving from her spot. Rosalie counted two minutes before the brunette had started to make her way back over to the counter. Out the corner of her eye she saw the girl shove her hands into her pocket, making sure that the jacket was wrapped tightly around herself. She watched as Bella leaned against the counter-top, before closing her eyes. Bella let out such a soft exhale that Rosalie was sure that if she hadn't had the enhanced abilities that not even she herself would be able to hear; she was positive that the rest of the family hadn't heard the sigh either. There was a few more minutes of silence that went by...Rosalie counted the seconds. Four minutes passed by.

"Yeah...The truck."

She froze. There was a double meaning to the statement, but Bella had said it so tenderly Rosalie almost didn't detect the slightly bitter tone.

* * *

_**Ummm...Yeah tell me what ya think of it?**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	13. Decoded

_**I'm such a douche...**_

* * *

_**Rated: T ( I haven't really changed this in a while so...Boom. Changed it.)**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series. Ya know always cry myself to sleep just because of the fact that I don't own the Twilight series. Haven't updated this either...but some things don't change. ( Sigh ) Yeah I'm gonna stick with that for the rest of the story.**_

_**Summary: White Roses were the purest of them all. They symbolize love, peace and promise. Yet Bella just didn't understand how this white Rose had been tainted black.**_

_**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Little bit of Bella/Edward, Emmett/Casey, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle, those are just the main ones for now. Yep updating them all...tell me what other couples you'd like to see make an appearance.**_

* * *

**_Decoded_**

She lets out a breath of air. Her eyes scan over his appearance, and she can feel the corners of her mouth drop in protest. It's then when she sees a glare being directed to the rooftop of her childhood home. She wants to swallow the thick lump she can feel forming at the bottom of her throat, because she knows. She can see it —_ feel _— the change. He's not the familiar guy she had once known. This wasn't the boy that used to sit with her in the backyard and imagine what type of animals could fit into the large forest. Who would come home with her after they've dirtied themselves with the mud from the constant rain that fell over the town. The one who had teased her countless times when her mother forced her into a of the sundresses when the sky was clear of clouds, and the sun shined. This wasn't the guy who told sat with her by the campfire while Billy Black told them stories of his ancestors.

His features weren't soft anymore. The corners of his lips weren't lifted into an easy smile, brightening the dark skies. His hair wasn't long anymore she couldn't tease him of the shaggy look anymore. The light brown irises that were once open to the world, weren't soft, they didn't ease Bella of the worries that presented themselves her second grade bully. They were guarded. Hard as steel, full of the stress that was the supernatural. He isn't the Jacob she once knew. His jaw was set, eyes cold. She had never seen the expression of pure hatred on him, and she didn't like it. _Not one bit. _The look didn't fit him. No matter how much he's changed. It made her chest clench when she realized the look was sent towards the blonde silently watching from above. She stared his way, closing her eyes when she realized what she'd have to do. She turned to face the house, eyes falling to the figure sitting on roof.

Rosalie flipped her gaze from the native boy to the brunette and her face instantly softened. Bella welcomed the soft fog that overcame her mind. She didn't object when the blonde sent her a small smile — slightly holding back the grin. It was then that she felt the guilt from yesterday starting to make its way into the pit of her stomach. Rosalie hadn't mentioned it, but the blonde started to hesitate slightly when speaking to her. She had been so gentle with Bella, as if she would break with one touch. The guilt only intensified when the blonde had complied to everything Bella had wanted. The bitter tone she had used on the vampire still burned on her tounge. Her head still ached every time Rosalie stared at her with her head nearly hung, eyes crowded with sadness. She hated that she soaked up the look Rosalie sends her.

How Rosalie looked at her like she would do anything to not have Bella direct that tone of voice towards her again. She hated how she could still practically feel the hurt emitting from Rosalie. Or how the blonde would look at her as though she'd run towards the depths of a burning inferno to keep her safe. The brunette didn't like the way she'd catch the blonde stealing small glances her way. She hated how she loved when Rosalie stared at her like she was the moon and stars. How the blonde silently watched her like a dejected puppy whenever Bella would break their gaze.

Bella hated that she would swarm with emotions whenever Rosalie sent her one of these looks. It didn't help she was positive she stared at the vampire the same way.

"Rose..."

Her voice caught inside the wisphers of the wind, and she swallowed when Rosalie sent her a concerned frown. It intensified the guilt of what she was about to force herself to do. She forced herself to look away, but she heard the soft landing. A lingering buzz filled her, and she knew Rosalie was standing beside her.

"Didn't know you needed protection from me." She flinched and shifted her eyes to the boy in front of her, before shuffling them back to the ground.

"Watch your tone mutt."

The three fell silent and the air felt tense. Setting her hand on the blondes forearm, she heard a soft sigh followed by a low apology. The native descendent stared at the pair perplexed by the interaction. Catching the stare the boy was sending them, Bella slowly let her hands fall limp to her sides. She didn't need him asking questions she didn't even know the answer to herself.

"She's here because I want her to be," It wasn't a complete lie.

His comment wasn't too far from the truth. Bella wanted her to here. She was terrified of the boy that stood before her. She knew no matter how much of his anger boiled over he wouldn't harm her. It wasn't physical abuse she was worried about, she just knew what the boy was capable of. Jacob was capable of causing hurt by guilt trading. By using his words to strip her bare. He would undoubtedly speak poorly of the Cullen family. Bella had heard him done it before, and it had hurt her at the time that he didn't trust her enough to let her follow intuition. Though she had been able to control herself the first time around. She didn't think she could this time, because the family was already hanging by loose threads; Edward was gone, and it would with a doubt involve the blonde vampire of the family. Bella knew she wouldn't be able to calm herself if her down talked Rosalie. Which would cause him to grow angry, and it seemed Rosalie would attack anything that seemed threatening towards her.

"You wanted to talk and I do too. Not when that leech is looming over you."

The faint hiss made her think of a rattle snake threatening to attack, and she couldn't have that. Rosalie couldn't loose all her patience, because she didn't think she could handle that. Seeing the blonde so lost, deep in a slumber of anger. That wasn't Rosalie. It was the monster that she had promised herself she wouldn't become. Bella would make sure that the self-proclaimed promise would be fulfilled. Bella wouldn't let the Rosalie loose the stars in her eyes, to be snatched away by the black darkness.

"Your stench doesn't seem to be the only barbaric characteristic. It's a shame humans tend to find your dog bond admirable." Rosalie snarled, and Bella is starting to think it was a bit selfish to ask the blonde to be here.

"As if the blonde hair isn't a turn off. You had mantain the snobbish reputation. Sorry to hand it to you but some people find it hard to do a blonde with a stick already up her —" He smirked and Bella puffed out a breath keeping her anger at bay.

"Both of you stop." He sighed.

"You know how I feel about them Bella. We can talk just not with one of them near. I...I miss you is all." Bella averted her eyes in guilt.

She could feel the blonde tense beside her, and she wondered if the cause was the soft voice he had used. Either way she knew she was being unfair to him, but before she could even shut down the hanging question Rosalie beat her to it.

"You're right," And Bella almost let a small smile break through her lips when the vampire straightened her posture — A sign of pride.

"While the dislike is mutual. I agreed to be here and I stand by my decision. There just might be a possibility that me being here isn't needed." Her lips parted slightly in shock and before she could interject a pair of golden eyes met her own.

"I should hunt now." And Bella did nothing to hide the concern watched onto her features.

"Alice will be over shortly tonight she will keep you company."

There was a small silence that passed over the three. Watching the pair intently the native did nothing to interrupt the stare the two had. He waited flinching slightly when the vampire took the brunettes hand into her own. They were close; very close and he could do nothing as the pair enveloped themselves in a hug. He could see it. The care, how gentle the vampire the was. He noticed she never hesitated. Not once cautioned herself when tint of Bella's cheeks grew darker. She was unfazed...and he closed his eyes holding his anger at bay, because he knew. He wanted to curse that their earlier suspicions were confirmed. Their voices were slightly muffled by the wind and he sighed when the blonde turned her gaze to him eyes shinning in warning.

"If you so much as harm her in anyway," He made move to object but she continued. "Verbally, emotionally. Either way I get to tuck your tail behind you ears." She glared.

He tensed but kept silent. Choosing to watch as the pair continued to speak. He could feel the reluctance when they broke the embrace. A smile was shared between them and he frowned noticing that there was disappointment shadowing their faces. Once the retreating blonde was out of his vision he relaxed, breathing out a puff of air. Bella shifted her eyes to his and he instantly tensed. The curiosity clouding her eyes did nothing to hide the bit of lingering fear.

"They're important to you. I'll keep my thoughts to myself. For now at least." He sent her an easy smile, one that widened when she relaxed mirth reflecting her eyes.

* * *

"She's...in a forest a clearing." The dark haired girl frowned in concentration.

"The tree's they are to talk for her to be in Forks. There's snow and a mountain behind her. Someone is with her a male no there's two of them. One is female a brunette. It isn't clear —"

They took mental note of the small vampires words. Soaking in the detail, monitoring her tone of voice. Her expressions as she forced her self to try and relive the vision she had received a few moments prior. There was tension that overshadowed the room, each of their shoulders risen with stress. Rosalie turned away from the group back meeting the edge of the loveseat. Mind working feverishly to process the new knowledge.

They had obtained little information on the whereabouts of the red headed vampire. From what she could peice together the woman was moving up north with two others. Victoria would never keep humans on her journey so the inferred that the male and female were of their kind. The descriptions of Alice, and the time laps of the last spotting from the wolves Rosalie was positive the vampire had passed the Canadian border. The mere thought that the woman was so far and traveling with others made her instincts run wild. She slightly hoped her intuition of the situation was wrong. If we're right she knew there was a plan formulating — One Alice could not see, that involved others. Meaning Rosalie would have to worry about more than just Victoria. Would have to worry about other vampires who were out to hurt the Bella.

_Bella._

Her chest heaved and she let the strings of growls and hisses stew from her lips. She would protect her with her life. Become an armour of protection in the battlefield that would present itself. Yet the burning truth that spit acid in her mind was she couldn't take on more that one of them at a time. The truth sent a bitter wave of pain through her and she wanted nothing more than to be relieved of the engulfing pain ringing in her chest. If she failed, or even seen the slightest bit of defeat — She knew she'd have to take Bella to safety. To leave her with someone who she trusted to defend her with their lives while she erased whatever threat there was to ensure her mate's safety. The need to protect Bella would force away all want to stay— It wouldn't come to desperate measures. There was no allowing the red head to gain an even better advantage. She would force herself to stay true to herself. Keep her head instead of following the fog of rage.

"She couldn't be gathering newborns. That would bring to much attention...Unless she's drawing in help from others. Though the questions of who and if she has any allies." The crease drawn onto his forehead started guilt to pool inside her stomach.

They were still searching for Edwards location. Her family was still coping with the idea that he may not come back. He wouldn't leave for three months without assuring them that he was fine. Even when he grew tired and started feeding off of gunman criminals he had consistently made sure they knew he was in one piece. Yet they haven't heard word from him. There was something wrong, and she knew it. They all did, but he could hold himself for now. Until they were positive Bella was in no danger. Then all eyes and minds would be on him. It pained her know that he could possibly be somewhere in need of help...

"She knows Bella isn't his mate,"

Her frown deepened words still new to her own mind. Before she could stop herself a bitter snort rumbled through her chest. It made sense that the red head would attend to Edward as soon as his scent was no longer in the area. She was no longer looking to kill the human — not at the moment.

"His scent is no longer lingering in the area. She's watched us all over a period of time. From afar because she knows she wouldn't last if one of us found to her. Instead of using the house to confirm he's left the state she used Bella's home. The last time she was here his scent was everywhere in Bella's room. She isn't after Bella. She wants Edward. Wants him to kill Bella himself."

"She's a master of manipulation." Jasper muttered eyebrows drawn in thought.

"Edward would never succumb to her plans."

She wanted nothing more than to believe the comment. Yet his bloodlust for the human would be the temptation that breaks him. They couldn't rule anything out. The nervousness that edged itself inside the forced statement had spoken volumes. One where the entire family had heard ringing in their ears.

"Yet we know nothing of his whereabouts. We will not give him the benefit of the doubt his lust for her blood has grown. It's a fact that when your singers scent no longer feels familiar that need for their blood will intensify. It's been three months. Long enough for anything to be the key to trigger that need for her. If she doesn't get to him that drive will continue to grow until he resistance runs dry. We cannot rule him out."

There was a slow silence that passed over. She promised herself— taking the scene and implanting it into her memory. That the frown of devastation looming in the eyes of the coven would never be the cause of that would ultimately sever the bond between them. She would fix this. Bring back the missing piece that completed them as a whole. She would bring Edward back, while still staying true to her instincts. She wouldn't let him harm Bella, but she wouldn't let him be the reason the family was slowly falling to shambles.

* * *

It's a mystery. One that could never truly be solved. To decode the way in which humans interact with one another. Like science there are theories — contrast to math the equation is one that has been existent for centuries. It's different for everyone. Rosalie is sure of this that the surreal fact is it is dependent on who exactly it is trying to searching for the answer. The rules are very simple; Break down the person of choice how they act, find what makes them tick, their mannerisms, the weakness that they try not to exploit. Discover the tendency of how their thought process works. Provide Intel that gives you the advantage on their next move. It's very critical to try to dominate the other. Yes it seems a bit dramatic. Though what most do not tend to notice is that their is that one person that comes into your life. The one that would be able to crack your coding. Who would be able to understand what no one else can.

To the foreigner your brain and emotions would be like mere numbers smudged on the porcelain paper. It would be useless for them to try and break a code they weren't meant to — like exerting too much energy to move a force with the weight tripled of your own. In a way she understands. Why it is so important to never solve an equation meant for another. It would cause the destruction of your own mind in the process. It may seem like joy in the beginning. Finding something so hard to understand, to feel the rush of the unknown. It's exhilarating and your body works in a frenzy aching to discover the alien. She knows now.

That it's apart of the mystery. It's an unspoken law one that settles its punishment to the ones who dared defy it. It strikes it's wrath tenfold when someone is so courageous enough to try to sneak peaks of another. While consistently maintaining care enough to bring the one soul you were meant to have found in the first place. Yet still people go on lost searching to understand the human interaction. When they know that it's a mystery until the one who comes along the missing piece to the key. After years of trying to figure how to manage any information on how to interact with the humans they were forced to interact with through most days, she's positive she's done with solving the and decoding the mystery. Instead of watching the humans around her she scoffs amused that she would have never found the answer years ago.

Bella was the answer that shined through the cracks and hints. It had taken her mere seconds to notice that the brunette was the one she was supposed to understand on a level others could never. Truly fascinating that she has found the one many in past lives had never gotten to find. Her hands fiddle with the wires that she knows the burly man of the family mangled on purpose. Exchanging them with one's that would act as a replacement. Ones that would stand strong as their predecessors. When a familiar scent seeped through her nose she instantly felt relaxed, ignoring the foul smell mingling with her mate.

"Bella you're wet." The scent of the darkened cheeks invaded her nostrils.

Rosalie smiled softly when the image of the human shoving her hands inside the pockets of her jacket — bringing the dampened fabric closer to her body filled her mind. It was a habit one that didn't ever go unnoticed by the blonde; Meaning she was either nervous — or she hoped the spotlight would soon be placed on another. She heard shuffling and she continued to work through the car while maintaining the conversations her family had. There was a few minutes and she concluded that Alice had managed to convince the human into the spare clothing when the voice no longer ring in her ears. Bella had changed her course of direction and Rosalie smirked when the whine of Emmett played through the house.

"Would you call me foolish if I said that before I used to think you were incapable of attracting dirt? That you had an ability to deflect the tiny specs of germs?"

She turned around and her eyebrows shot up in mild surprise when she found that the brunette stood wearing a pair of her sweatpants, and shirt. Chest instantly filling up with warmth, mind reeling at the sight she had to avert her eyes when the emotions became to much. She had to bite back the comment of the clothing looking adorable on the human. The pants were just a bit baggy pooling at her ankles because of the height difference, and the shirt reached just a little below her waist. She fought the urge to sneak another peak when the image of Bella's slightly dampened hair invaded her mind. She could smell the blush and her gaze snapped to the brunette. There was a hesitant smile adorning her lips, and Rosalie sent her a look of confusion when understanding registered in the doe Brown eyes.

"I wouldn't dare," She smiled and her stomach twisted after receiving one of her own.

"Good."

Her hands wiped at her overalls and before she could register the footfall she heard there was a pair of arms wrapped around her torso. Oddly put off by the speed the brunette had taken her by surprise once again she let her shoulders slowly relax into the embrace letting her arms fall around the humans shoulders. She let her lips upturn into an adoring smile when she realized that Bella wasn't going to let go just yet. Letting her chin rest on soft brown hair she closed her eyes. Savoring the steady heartbeat that managed to beat so slow and still rung loudly in her ears. Breathing with the beat she felt the figure lean slightly bringing them centimeters closer.

"I would pull away but I'm still debating if I want you to tease me about the oil stain I can feel on my cheeks — Or maybe I don't want to let go of you get." Rosalie let out a soft laugh fighting the grin off as Bella tightened her grip at the sound.

"Latching yourself onto me while I'm nearly covered in the substance...I would never dream of teasing you. Not when I don't feel that I could let you go either."

Bella nodded waiting a few seconds before letting her grip on the blonde slack and taking a step backwards — with just an arms length of space between them. Rosalie smiled when her eyes caught sight of the smudge of oil staining the cheeks of the brunette. Bella gave her a blush and a frown of mock disbelief.

"You said you wouldn't tease," She muttered softly.

"I simply smiled. Amusing myself with jabs at your expense isn't my intention."

Rosalie took the clean towel and gently wiped at the small blemish. Unconsciously letting her thumb trace after the cleansing of the cloth she frowned in question when her fingers met with a small incision. Bella shook her head covering the pale hand with her own, blush returning to her cheeks.

"How do you do that?" Bella whispered lowly. Raising an eyebrow of confusion Rosalie lifted her shoulders letting them fall without care that the gesture was highly frowned upon in the times of her human years.

"I know you can smell it but you don't bat an eyelash. You're in control of yourself."

Rosalie stared gathering as much information as she could from the innocence in the brown eyes she's sure she could get lost in when in exploration. She debated on her next words searching endlessly for the answer in which she should utter the next words. If she would be able to withstand the amount of pain that would reflect and over throw the innocence she's become accustomed to, but Bella would want that. As much as she would disagree she had been slowly decoding the human and she knew Bella would want to endure it.

"I've withstood the force of the scent. The intolerance to allow myself to hurt you over powers whatever desire I have in tasting the forbidden fruit. My lack of ever feeding on human blood plays a part." The frown occurring on the features of the human makes her freeze.

"You hesitated. You don't want me to find something in your eyes. So you looked away." Rosalie raised an eyebrow at the observation cursing the truth.

"Bella. I'm not — Being a vampire that has never tasted human blood. It doesn't mean you're innocent." Bella nodded.

"Say it. I want you to tell me. What you're afraid to speak in my presence."

There was a moment of silence. Rosalie shook her head letting her hand fall to her side while taking a hesitant step back. Bella followed suit giving the blonde the needed space.

"I've killed Bella."

Bella nodded in content. Confused that while the statement should have created a fear inside her instead she felt relaxed by the confirmation to her newly found suspicion. Taking a step towards the blonde who in return took one back she sighed in frustration. Her hand shot out to stop the vampire from putting any further distance between them. Tugging the taller girl closer she put her hands on the respective sides bringing the blonde a few inches so that their eyes were close to level. Gazing up she let the pain she knew that had pooled inside her chest through her eyes. Rosalie averted stare to her right, resulting in Bella forcing her head her way.

"No. You don't get to do that. You're not a monster Rosalie. I know you don't regret killing. It was for a reason one that you knew you had to do. Don't hide from me. I don't think of you any different. You're still you." Rosalie stayed silent staring at the brunette in slight awe.

"I know who you are now. That's all that matters. What you did in the past doesn't define you. Your history is meant to be told with confidence something you tell proudly because you know it's a piece of you that's shaped out the life you have now. Relieved with pain that that only a few can understand because you hold the memory close in fear that it will somehow manifest into a form that can cause you physical harm. Told to only those who will bear the pain with you. What you did Rosalie doesn't make you a monster."

She sighed relaxing her forehead against the blonde. Letting herself dissolve in the warmth she could feel against her skin. She watched the vampire close her eyes. Her heart picked up speed and she tried to fight off the tears as the pain simmered away. Vanishing and being replaced with an all too familiar feeling — One that was now stronger, deeper than what she had intended. Swallowing the lump, she opened her eyes to find the pair of golden orbs that she noticed the first night of her birthday left was brighter than the rest. Searching for the answer she wished she had seen much sooner. The hidden pain masked behind the efforts of watching her be with someone else. Months of masked emotions pent up inside.

Her hands trembled and Rosalie frowned covering them with her own to steady. Bella forced the tears back when she decoded the meaning. She hated that she hadn't noticed sooner, she was too wrapped inside her own world to see that she was the one causing the vampire so much pain. She wanted to scream in frustration because Rosalie was showing her all the pain hurt, the emotions she felt towards the brunette without knowing. There was concern, adoration, warmth, and a look so pure Bella couldn't hold back the free falling tears. She hated herself because Rosalie shook her head quickly swiping away the water that strolled down her cheeks. She hated that Rosalie panicked because she knew she could hear the loud thumping of her drastically beating heart. She hated that she was selfish enough to want to end her own the pain. Bella hated that she had caused so much pain, because she had tried to decode someone that she was never meant to.

She loathed herself, because she had fallen for the vampire that had fought so hard to make sure that Bella didn't decode her own feelings.

* * *

_**Uhh...I have no clue what just happened I'll **_—

_**Write Ya Later :0**_


	14. Burden (To Bare)

_**May I grimace for the last few chapters? But I think you are expecting an explanation and I have no legitimate one, but I do as there was an inbox I got last weekend and I promised to have this story updated and I hadn't. That was due to the mild concussion I had gotten during a basketball game, and I had been restricted to no Tv, phone, or laptop. So...I'll get on with the it since you couldn't care less (me as well) about my boo-hoo story...On we go.**_

* * *

_**Burden (To Bare)**_

Her throat burns, an incredible amount of irritation sending her into a near frantic drive to find the solution to soothe the barren dessert residing in the back of her throat. An admiration tinged with the deceit pertaining to fear has become an irrelevant factor when dealing with the entranced stares from humans. Repulsive, vile, sarcastic, and envy lacing the comments were more than welcomed to cast amusement within her ears, though she'd rather not test her ability to withhold the bold statement that would appear. Dealing students had become an element assisting her with balancing harmony. The strenuous minutes spent with the forsaken personalities had dealt with the heavy burden of controlling bloodlust. The tendency to have every ounce of her resolve had been the aspect that while still have not improved too much, there could be a slither of success in the pattern of attending the vast abundance of high school and college. Her perception of students dwindled to the point in which she could agree with the accusation that as the decades increased with time the teenage generation would soon become one based on the concepts of: lust, extremities dealing with profanities, receding intellectual experience, and despite the increasing cases in which the demand of unique qualities have arisen, she was convinced the future development of teenage stereotypes.

Though she'd have been hypocrite if she would not render to the fact that the qualities seemed to have always existed since her origins of experience. She could argue that the offensive conduct had spiked since the millennium had begun. Even with the knowledge she has endured numerous encounters with the students due to her inability to not become fascinated with human life.

"Of course you can draw too, I mean you're Bella...A girl who can apparently do everything." Continuous chatter, and thin whispers meant to evade her ears could not swallow the detected envy that shrouds the voice.

It's above an octave preceding a relentless whine that seems too invested in being farfetched Rosalie does not entertain the idea most would find it appealing. Her opinion being thrown towards the not so biased verdict even with the slight irritation the tone was built to mock and had been used on the brunette she found rather indulgent.

"It's more therapeutic than art."

A twitch uplifting her lips is not unleashed into it's absolute potential, and the excessive amount of comparison now that the sickly lowered voice spoken with a slight air escaping the pink lips can not be reversed. Her left foot breaches the corner first, whether it is the distinctive click of the heel gains the attention of the hallway in it's mere second of being placed down or the intimidation that holds her into a confined being. While her potent ears have narrowed in on the location it is nothing more than a speculation of feverish biding that renders her unfit to decimate the unrelenting need to ensure that the selfish keen eyes soak in the depths of the features: mahogany hair running past the unguarded shoulders, the vast spread of the fair skin, sharp jawline rounded with a tender care, and to breath in the scent she has become accustomed to. The description of euphoria has been demolished upon the actual results of having the brunette meeting her eye.

It has instilled an ignited flame with the exerting pressure of becoming victim to the pleasure a painful process induces. Her stupor holds no bares when her nostrils catch wind of the tantalizing scent. Hazel eyes bound around the familiar face until the itch of not consenting to her instincts to visit the human in weeks past. Engulfed in the presence with a few steps until her destination has reached it's end her eyebrow hitches with amusement when the irritating voice has murmured a quick biding. An silence captures the pair and for a moment she is halted with concern and mild admiration when her ears flock to the unnatural heartbeat strumming her hearing. The smile skirts around before landing with a soft yet firm grasp on her lips. It proves effective to brunette enough to have her clear her throat and amusement shines another jolt into the darkening eyes.

"Could you try not to intimidate my friends?" Hinted with a tease Rosalie fails to withhold the blossoming smirk.

"I don't think you realize the extent to what you are asking of me."

Doe eyes flick around the world and returns to the blonde with concern fondling the creased forehead. Inquisitive eyes watch her after she denies the assumption, and instead of answering the silent question Rosalie gestures to the direction the brunette had been treading before her arrival. The breath escaping the yearning mouth has her toying with a low chuckle. After a glance towards the textbooks tucked into a protective embrace her hands clasp behind her back when Bella shifts the items to shy away from her reach. The thought of using her speed and strength to take hold of the supplies is shut down with bout of disapproval shone her way.

"If you must take away the bit of amusement of even being in the presence of the insolent teens you call friends. Then I will accept defeat and cater to your request _Isabella_."

The name falls from her lips with a delicate care, encased with an accent she had spent a decade perfecting. She takes pride in the silent blush illuminating the fair skin, and the tantalizing smell filling her nostrils.

The familiar pattern to induce her dominance prevents her from repelling the mechanisms of her shoulders risen while her chin tilts an inch above average to peer at the teens who dared to meet her eye. The delight when the anticipation clouds curious stares before throwing their gaze to the ground with a bashing frown confirms her success. A light snort from her left has her attention flicking back to her companion, to whom has taken initiative to disregard personal space

"Are you going to tell me what exactly you're doing here, or am I victim to speculation?" Bella murmurs, halting momentarily to shift her text books into her locker.

Rosalie examines the human from head to toe, and she cannot stop the inevitable smile probing her lips. Resting her hands behind her back once again with clasp of her fingers, Rosalie nods though Bella is keen on focusing on her task.

"A simple visit is all I require."

Her eyes burn with a mischievous grin, and Bella shivers once the implications are shone full force. There's a resonating bell, and she shuts her locker with a firm yet gentle hand. Her lips upturn with amusement when the vampires features twitch in mild irritation at the sound. Hands free of the binding text books, she gestures towards the balking crowd cautiously avoiding them, and scurrying towards the cafeteria.

"Alice probably already told you, but it seems you're very fond of eating human food. So that's where we're heading," Bella grins at the clear disdain on the blondes face, and doesn't take the compliance of the vampire in stride.

"Very off putting you call that type of abomination food."

The flicker of her eyes rolling with a sense of endearment, Bella continues to lead the blonde.

...

She had been cautious of the table, and a bit apprehensive once a tense silence had encased the usually rambunctious teens. The conversation had halted, and the whispers had fallen deaf to hear ears—though she knew they hadn't escaped the vampires potent hearing—, there had been a near insufferable discomfort when she had taken a seat, and the blonde followed suit without hesitation, while snatching a chair from the nearest table with a demeaning scowl when the occupant decided to protest. It had been a quaint anxiety swelling, with her shoulders risen with anticipation, and Rosalie flicking her eyes around the table to stare with blunt disinterest. It's only her tiny nudge of her foot, that has the blonde heaving a small sigh and putting forth a small yet encouraging smile. It was enough.

While Bella hadn't joined in, or had an input on the conversation that had started with the she took solace in the blondes presence. She had to grin and give the blonde credit whenever there was a absurd question directed towards her, and Rosalie answered with a genuine answer.

"So Bella, your drawing of Rosalie is like spot on. You should seriously look into joining advanced art or something. I mean you guy's should have seen it. It was very, very detailed."

Rosalie snapped her eyes towards the dainty brunette with a narrowed glare. While the comment seemed harmless, she knew it derived from a intent to have Bella flush with embarrassment. It's another personality trait she could add to her fast growing list on her disdain towards the irritating human. Even then it had quipped her interest, and she made a mental note to further an investigation on the drawing. Her lips curled with care as her nose filled with the familiar scent, and she purposely kept her eyes away from the flushed human in order for the teen to gain a sense of stability.

"It's more of a sketch—I wouldn't say detailed, an outline really." Rosalie found the inevitable stutter quite endearing.

"I wouldn't blame her for wanting to capture a true beauty on paper," The compliment didn't go over her head, though she didn't find it to be as quenching when Mike had uttered the sentence.

"Modest as always yeah? I bet she had Ms. Hale down to the wire," Eric assuaged with a grin. "I got always got your back." He finished with a slight whisper and wink.

Rosalie let her chin taut with defiance as her scowl caught sight of his unsubtle gesture. Bella frowned, and unconsciously leaned a bit into the personal space of the vampire; though Rosalie didn't seem to mind, Angela let her own features relax from the knowing smile tilting her lips. The small convoy eased into the blondes presence with a tentative comfort.

"You should show Rosalie sometime. I mean I'd find it albeit creepy, but flattering." Jessica spoke, the latter whispered with a hesitant frown.

"I find it rather endearing _actually_."

Jessica blinked, and tensed with the threatening tone. The table relapsed into another bout of silence before Mike nodded with a hesitant smile.

"The kitty has claws," He offered with a lopsided grin. "Meow."

"I can retract them without the malicious intent...Though," Rosalie let her gaze settle on the brunette, with a small smirk.

"This kitty can be very, _very_ bad when the situation calls for it."

Voice slipping into an octave lower and more husky than usual, she let her fingers toy with the loose ends of the brunettes jacket while her interest in the conversation simmered. Clearing her throat while the slight inclination of her pale cheeks continued to become ridden with a heavily tainted tint, she forced an uneven breath push past her lips.

"Most kittens don't seem to fair with a chain, maybe a leash would offer a bit more help."

She ignores the hoot of laughter, being barked her way from Mike, and echoing towards Eric. The response has Bella frowning at the tables occupants, and squinting her eyes in vain to try and decipher if the ghosting smirk on the vampires lips, and the small roll of the blondes eyes; was a figment of her mind.

* * *

Porcelain papers littering the solid oak wood desk, some withered—crumbled with frustration riddled lines strewn across the writing. In the span of two hours there hadn't been much progress on the essay that was assigned for minor credit she needed to be able to gain enough credits to pass the class. It had been a constant reminder sitting on top of the piles of papers towering her dresser that there had been numerous weeks of her neglecting her chances of moving into her senior year. The brunette had began to wonder exactly the reason for even bothering with the stacks piled onto her by her teachers. Never had she failed to meet the criteria to graduate a grade, and in fact she had been able to pass every grade with a near perfect mark. Of course she had taken to becoming a learning pupil when she had realized her failed attempts to mingle in with other students. Never bothered by the thoughts of her nonexistent social life, she had taken to drowning herself inside knowledge. Due to her early stages of excelling in school, she had been placed in most advanced classes for much of her school career. This year not being a difference she had been set into three senior courses. It had not been much of a problem until two months ago to pass the courses.

Failing behind in AP Chemistry had plenty to do with the two projects she had bluntly ignored. She regretted now that she had chosen to take on the workload of a freshman college student as a junior. Though she had accepted the punishments of on the brink of repeating the year. Leg tucked firmly underneath her while the other dangled over the ledge of the desk chair, she took a second to let the information sink in. It was nearing two hours that since she had decided to tackle the essay. Realizing she would no longer be very productive with the distractions of her thoughts she pushed herself to let the chair swivel around. It's a sense of emotion rather than sight. Her stomach churns in waves of trembling quakes, mind instantly on the prowl for the source of the strong need for the person to be near—Almost as quick as the emotions overwhelm her, they intensify. Before she could possibly attempt to process the sight, her throat tightens with her ribcage constricting. There's golden eyes watching her with curiosity and concern.

The source.

"Alice informed me you request an audience."

The thought strikes her with the ferocity of a furious storm wreaking havoc throughout it's reign of dominance—Concern. Shifting her gaze from the intact appearance of the blonde standing before her to the pile of papers seemingly sending her glares of torment, she frowns. There is an ambitious force flowing endlessly from the vibes of the vampire, and Bella has to scold herself from not noticing in the past. The permanent mark of concern that has held the features of the blonde captivate. It makes her eyes travel down the form selfishly seeking information she had overseen, and there is no single sign of objection from the supernatural being thrown into the scrutiny. From the quirk of confidence, to the impeccable posture, down to the spotless heels adorning smooth skin and perfected nail polish, Bella tilts her head. Cncentration not far from her intentions. She doesn't let her mind fail to question briefly how the girl had managed a trek through the woods without damage to the expensive shoe wear. Though her dwellings are soon taken hostage to the thought of how exactly Alice had seen something she hadn't made her decision on quite yet.

"It's—Mate."

There's perplexity before a pause of devastation shadows the face of the usually impassive vampire. Bella watches intently and tries to obtain her own true intentions of spouting the word from her mouth. It had been one thought that has been had her mind shrouded with disbelief of the information she had once been fed. Picking through her memories for any clue as to why the quick change of emotions that has been the repercussions from one meek word has the blonde avoiding her eyes, Bella nods with a sense of finality. Tension rises in the shoulders of the vampire, before a firm gaze is being thrown her way with such intensity Bella has to blink away any initial shock.

"You're concerned if what Edward—"

She does not flinch from the name.

"—Has informed you is correct."

Tension fueled with well placed pieces of hesitation fills the silence enveloping them. The stiff posture is rigid, and if not for the weariness conquering the features of the blonde Bella would have assumed the blunt question had angered the heaving blonde. She watches through narrowed eyes clouding with concern as the chest inhale only to be exhaled with burden following soon behind the air—Watches the nostrils consume much too many seconds of unneeded oxygen. Her fingers twitch, aching to soothe the crumbling vampire. The question has fallen through the ear shattering silence, but it still tingles on the tip of her tounge. The need to calm the blonde has decimated the desire of an answer, there isn't a staggering second that passes before she is standing and wants to smother the distance between them—

Her foot is misplaced, halted mid motion, blinking rapidly she trails down the well manicured fingers down to the pale hand hovering in the air. Her lips are parted in a silent gasp, and she has no wage to make peace with her erratically beating heart. It takes a mere three moments for her to come to realize that Rosalie had denied her attempt at comfort, restricting her to the spot she stands. All too quickly her posture has become impossibly stiff, and her eyes have fallen onto the her cream colored carpet. The atmosphere has been thrust into the welcoming arms of strained fraught. Her chest is entangled in the demonic vines that have captured her, and for a moment she is being thrown into the relationship they have grown out of.

Yet she manages to tear her attention away from the silence, and lets herself fall into the soft rhythm of what she has come to know. That this is not a setback in the development they have come to create, instead she delves into the knowledge that this is a testament. The unnerving air enclosing on them is one of the inevitable. In which the space between them is needed to overcome the fading distance between them, where she cannot let herself fall into the awaiting clutch of fate, and instead decide to seek the opportunity that has presented itself. Instead she must be able to withstand the pain that is bound to accompany the need of the moment.

She has to be strong for the both of them, and bare the hurt until the blonde has snapped out of the state of weakness that has taken hold of her emotions, consumed her. Bella swallows the on sled of tears and decides not to wallow in the hurt, and instead nods and set a firm gaze on the stuff blonde. Rosalie hesitates on her next move, but the decisive confirmation she receives is enough for her to briefly ignore the concern with promises of returning to comfort her later.

"Finding the one created for you. It's beautiful." The breath catches in her throat, but Bella recovers quickly.

"You will no longer feel the burden of wondering the lands of the world with a barren soul, instead you are filled with the undeserving knowledge that the earth isn't merely created for survival. The intelligence that you were not conceived for the purpose of becoming an empty creature meant to walk a thousand generations without purpose. You are able to see through a perspective, one of a newborn with the knowledge that the one that you have met would have forever brought out a personality left dormant. That the person you've had a chance encounter with will be a permanent fixture in the life you are now 'living' Life would become one that you realize you should savior, life with your mate will be one that is never taken for granted, never filled with the selfish need to have death overcome you...There is this sense. As though you can physically feel the when the two of you are in close proximity...Yet it is utterly useless to the emotions of being in the actual presence of one another. The bliss you feel when taking comfort of just the scent, it is unimaginable, the storm that wreaks havoc when you feel their arms wrapped around you i-it will cause the the lingering fears, and worries to flee at the catastrophic arrival of security."

Bella closes her eyes in a desperate attempt to control the raging heartbeat, and has decided to let the silky warmth the voice instills in her take over her senses.

"Things will snap into focus, yet the attention will forever be stolen by the breath of the other. The relationship will stand on the motto of safety. There will never be a waking moment in which you do not fear for the safety of your mate, and not one decision will be made without taking the well being of your mate into consideration. It's a need. One that will be the ultimate doom that sails across the bliss the two of you have created. Bringing the fears that lay at rest when near each other into reality. The need will drive you into a furious frenzy until you are assured that your mate is in one piece and will remain in that state. It's a darkness no one can snap out of until you are certain the threat is demolished, the only power that will bring you from the pits of hell will be in the hands of your mate. It's breathtaking and devastation bounded together. The rise and fall of their every breath will consume you whole. Every breath they take will be another into your lungs. You will live and die for your mate."

It's silent.

The silence is daunting. Bella has been provided with information she had craved: It's not enough. She has no more questions, yet there is a venomous doubt settling within her. There is nothing she can do to erase the emptiness creeping upon her, she doesn't question it—Not in fear of the unknown source of the emotions to bare it's wrath on her. She cannot muster the courage to even take a simple glance at what this moment means to them, because she has no words, no thoughts. She cannot recall ever having felt this lost. Her mind is furiously searching, investigating into the words. It's only when the familiar set of golden irises have met her confused stare with the answer. It knocks her breath away when she realizes that she is waiting. Waiting for something she cannot identify but she doesn't dwell on the elusive sentence she wants — needs — to be uttered, because while she's searching, Rosalie has the answer.

The change is instant.

"I—Rose?"

Bella understands the narrowed eyes before she can even comprehend the need for the golden eyes to fleet across the room. Rosalie takes a deep heaving breath spine straightening with the one long intake of air. It's a stride of wind that has her brown hair whipping across her face in a frenzy. In a moment she can feel her own skin crawling with a chill seeping into the warmth in which a pale hand is grasping her right forearm. The stiff and solid body behind her instills a dangerous fear when she realizes that nothing beneficial will come from what the near future holds.

There should be more words exchanged in order for her to understand exactly of what is coming. Yet when the pure anger contained by the low cry of concern reaches her ears with such stealth, she can do nothing but instinctively understand the importance of the soft warning. She isn't sure if the golden eyes had been able to detect the barley noticeable nod she provides as an answer. When a pair of hands wrap around her waist in a way that fills her with security and momentarily protects her from her own erratic heartbeat, she knows she should have never doubted the observant eyes. Heeding the blonde she braces herself for the aching movements as the breath is stolen from her lungs. Once an even breathing pattern has been established she lets the crisp air filter through her system, bringing in a cool chill.

"Victoria."

The scent has been embedded into her memory, blending in with the drive she could never lose. It has become a second nature to identify the cinnamon mixed directly with the pine cones of the forest, even with the fairly large time gap since she had last breathed in the odor. It served to become a threatening factor that has her darkened eyes currently scanning the borderline of the trees. Has the bile of venom seeping past the confines of her barred teeth, the furious heaves of her chest beckoning the intruder. With her imperial speed she could propel into the forest before the vampire has enough time to comprehend her limps being decimated. Even with the advantage of strength and speed she could never risk the possibility of Bella being injured, if Victoria were to ever best her. The deep rumbling in her chest grew, each heavier than the last as she counted the steps until they accompanied the face of the owner.

One, two...three, four, five—Her foot twitched with purpose as she took in the sight of the bright red hair being out shined by the smug smirk of the confident vampire. Rosalie shook with a burning hatred when she watched with committed attention as Victoria kept her eyes trained on Bella. She waited scowling until the crimson eyes bore into her with a peak of interest lighting the spiteful gaze.

"Exactly what is your motive for protecting a human that holds no value to you or your family?"

Rosalie flares her barred teeth with warning as the red head takes a few empty steps closer. Victoria raises an eyebrow forehead creased with curiosity as her eyes scrutinize the protective arm encasing the brunette. The potential danger emitting from the blonde vampire has the red head parting her lips with question before deciding against so. If her lingering scent around the humans room is indication from what she is currently witnessing, then her plan would be set back a few paces.

"Needless conversation has proven to be a nuisance, I speak of this as warning. Do not test my patience Victoria."

The slick mirth shinning within the radiant eyes blind her vision.

"Anger. A very complex emotion that has the senses heightened with anticipation, and shines through with ruthless aggression. A dangerous force, but not because of the terror it brings. It's the insecurity that demands the attention. I can feel it. The hatred in your eyes, the vivid images coursing through your mind. You want to rip me to shreds, decimate me until not a single ash lingers. It's exhilarating...amusing if you will."

The words uttered from the pale lips doesn't fall short from the blondes potent ears, in fact it has the vegetarian vampire even more on edge. It's the soft hand grasping her forearm that has her mind ethics still intact. The upturned lips speaks the awareness as the hot eyes burn into the gesture.

"Control is another factor of anger. One that can be even more difficult to subdue and causes the mind to become irrational. Almost compared to the human I had for dinner yesterday. He was bold and a brave soul that has to prowl the streets for a woman that could satisfy the dominance he bares. Until he came upon a woman that seemed to be too much with her blood red eyes and flaming hair. The devil is what he called her, and he seemed to find the smirk she wore very enticing. The words he spoke so unrefined, so saucy, they were very arousing. Yet the bulge he could not keep under control was very unflattering. So she lead him into an alleyway with serenading lyrics she heard a few days prior—"

Her shoulders rose with the demented grin slithering onto her lips.

"Oh how she normally went for the old, she decided to go for such a handsome young fellow. You should have seen his face so whimsical when she let him pin her to the filthy wall. His lips burned into her skin as he left tantalizing craters on her neck. Hands so warm and rough when he tickled her appropriate body parts. How could she deny him when he grumbled it was his God given right when she would moan with pleasure. He even spoke of the fun they could have if his friend were to join, and she could do nothing but wither underneath him. They were fine, until he made the mistake that cost him his precious life. He ripped apart the shirt she had bought just that day. It was a sudden switch of position. Her speed and strength surprising him. He stood in a painful paralysis as she gripped his little friend, and how he screamed she loved how he nearly burned through his vocal cords. Yet she had lost interest when he started begging, so she made his death swift. Draining him as he grunted in displeasure..."

Rosalie could do nothing but stare at the vampire with distrus, her hands itching to allow her instincts to grasp the contours of the pale skin. Yet the lingering effects of the words seemed to cause her to become locked underneath the past of her previous life.

"You have dealt with a feeling similar Rosalie am I correct?"

Mouth enclosed with the murmurs of her harsh memories she refrains from letting the series of questions from coherent sentences. She would not have her attention focused on herself in a dangerous situation. One that can lead to the end of the being that will bring her an unbearable pain if harmed due to her own error.

Victoria trains her attention onto the human. And Bella has fallen incapacitated due to the sheer volume of pure hatred pouring into the stare without effort. With fear she invades the space of the still immobilized blonde, seeking the comfort of safety that transpires with the physical contact.

"Do not worry Isabella. First hand encounter seems to prove effective. My friend will take pleasure in having his way with you, your scent may seem problematic. He hardly has any self resistance, yet you have a fair attractiveness of a woman. Your innocence may also arouse him in—"

Her eyes could hardly find the comprehensive peace, before the blonde is torn from her side with a speed she couldn't fathom one could possesses. Before having the luxury to blink, the blonde is stoic still, shoulder ridden with an inelastic stance bounding her to her place. Bella has the instinct to cower into the nearest solid foundation when a pair of ebony vexed eyes are set upon her, while her conscious searches for a meaning behind the pinning stare filled with unadulterated execrate. It's fueled with a revulsion that has the bile crawling up her abdomen, and instills a fear that has never occupied her veins. Her blood runs cold, and halts without fault. It's not until the blonde shadows a flinch that has the daunting cognizance, enter her system. There's an apprehensive feeling mounting in the forefront of her mind, and while she hardly registers the cool and anomalous hand encasing her arm; she pauses. Captures the devastation in the onyx eyes, and tormenting lines conforming her fear. It's strange she wants to mutter.

"While the disdain is mutual, I cannot deny the fact you're blood is quite tantalizing. Even more so than average,"

The shiver taking down her spine is one she cannot distinguish is from the paralyzing breath caressing her earlobe, or the rough hiss escaping the blondes lips.

"You're even more delectable than Victoria described."

An indecisive flicker is thrown towards the red headed vampire watching the three in silence, and Bella wants nothing more than to soothe the Rosalie's distraught stricken features.

"Oh don't you toy with the blonde one Daniel. She's seems quite taken with dear Bella," Bella can see the murderous leer Rosalie sends Victoria, before the stare is turned upon the male behind her.

"She's even more ravishing than the brunette. What a demanding sight you are for the eyes...Rosalie?"

Her chest clench with an irritating discomfort when she can practically feel his eyes raking down the blondes figure.

His voice is hoarse, lacking an amusement, but tainted with a taunt never leaving his lips. Her shoulders stiffen, and the muscles in her stomach twist and pull as though shying away from the cold fingers with—a leisurely pace—creeping past the barriers of her shirt. She wants to let the tears fall, and curse herself for deciding on such a tight fitted shirt, that cannot keep the eager hands at bay. Yet the eerily silent blonde watching without a step, and unblinking stare has her merely clenching her jaw. Her mind twitches and she attempts to calm the frantic nerves; Rosalie would never let his intentions become a reality, she trust the vampire. She'd let the comfort of her faith in the blonde drive her instincts. She wouldn't give either the red head, nor male vampire the satisfaction of a fitful attempt to escape their well planned fate.

She keeps her eyes solely on Rosalie, who in return keeps a solid state on her captor, while in never turning away from Victoria. Bella can feel her breath catch with anguish. It's only when his unoccupied hand that's not caressing her stomach and creeping into danger territory—Snakes down and is encouraging her jeans to part; That the blonde reacts. Her attentive eyes snap to the calloused hands, and a demeaning step is taken, one tentative, and unsure. She hears a rough chuckle, before the hand slips away from her pants to rest on her wrist.

"It's no fun if you don't make a sound Isabella, it doesn't seem you'll have anyone to the rescue. She won't even attack when you're in distress, and yet you attempt to give her the comfort of your silence. Why?"

It's a rhetorical question, one she can't help but entertain internally. While cannot soothe the blondes distress entirely, she's willing to give Rosalie the comfort in not hearing the pleads of her own voice. She doesn't think she can bare the sight of being the cause of the blondes pain any further than now, not when she's only learned of her factor in Rosalie's previous issues.

"Give her an incentive Daniel. Make her feel the pain, the anguish I felt when learning of your brother's death, she so rightfully is owed it."

"My pleasure."

The revelation hardly enters her brain before the low whisper is creating a strengthened hold that seems to coil around her barren neck. It's starts out with a steady hand—or that's what she thinks occurs, it's a reminder. One that thrust her into the hackles of the distant memory that surges with a vengeance. Of the hard hand curling around her leg, severing it in half without much effort; the sharp cuts making precise incisions on her cheeks from the glass, the uncomfortable teeth sinking into her flesh and releasing a toxic substance that scorched her veins with a demented heat, unbearable.

The scream leaves her lips before she can even entertain the idea of withholding the insignia of her pain. There's a white light bright and unique, flashing behind her eyelids and it takes her a moment to realize her eyes have derailed to the darkness behind her head, it's searing; blinding. A heart tearing through her sends a shock wave that has her withering underneath the distant hand. Her arm feels heavy, a load filled with lead she thinks she's carrying with the imbalance. Her hands fist before she can process the ungodly form her arm has taken, her eyes shoot open with purpose. Rosalie is standing with a face that shouldn't be described, that her eyes shouldn't be laying upon, and her face is a contortions of a grimace of a forced smile, all teeth and no sincerity. Her eyebrows are furrowed with uncontested concern for the blondes face that looks as in much pain as she can feel. Her throat is hoarse, and scratching, by the time she finds the will to stop screaming. It does nothing to ease the pained stare Rosalie is watching her with, if anything it intensifies the stare.

"Oh don't stop. Please don't, you were sounding awfully majestic my dear," She can barley notice the hand slithering towards her forearm.

The sound breaks into her conscious before the pain, it's a sickening crunch that resembles the wreckage of a thick branch tumbling into despair. Her bottom lip captures the essence of the scream threatening to decimate the barrier.

"You're helpless, useless, and can feel the truth that you can do nothing while everything around you crumbles. You want to attack him, maul him in a way that no one can even distinguish he's a living body. Vanquish the one thing that stands between your very own life, and her's—"

Victoria lets out a laughter desolate of any amusement. It's laminating the humorless cackle, and Bella nearly crumbles due to the sheer force of the pain.

"D—Don't. She's baiting you, d—don't listen Rosalie." Her tone is near mute, and coarse with the pain ebbing it's way into her plea.

Victoria tilts her head with interest.

"If she were to die by his hand would you seek vengeance? We're she to have a slow and painful dea—"

Her head swivels and her mind can't fathom the infuriating pain searing down her shoulder blade; Or at least she can assume it's her shoulder that feels awfully like the time she had dislocated it from it's hinges when she and her father had managed to have her give in to his persistent desire to go hiking several years ago. Reverberation simmers the pain only for anew to flourish with a vibrating rumble to produce a heavy hitting migraine. It leaves her in a delirious spell bounding phase, one that leaves her incautious enough to try and break. The grinding vibrations that leave a thunderous yelp resonates with her, and Bella strives to have her eyes open. A venture that leaves her with more harm done than alleviate the pain, but she directs her broadened pupils to the source of the sound causing her head to split into halves.

Unfocused eyes search, and come to an inclusive verdict as the longer on the various articles of shredded clothing being scattered around without care. Her eyes land on the purpose for her endeavor, and a pitiful whimper leaves her tired, and chapped lips. With an incredible amount of resilience she has her knees under her upper-body, and is trying to reach the livid vampire. The one ripping into the short haired brunette with varying detached limbs, and she keeps tearing. Creating the sound of bricks upon bricks trembling with an unsteady foundation. Her stomach grips the fear of the future development as the vile vision harshly embeds itself into her memory. It's non stop, and Rosalie isn't seeing anything other than the limp form she has her fangs set into, neither does she comprehend the neck she wrenched it's head off with a clean snatch. Bella does. There's a conceding laughter that's faint and vague to her brain, she has her gaze set on the dreadful sight.

"He's dead—" Her own throat cuts her off.

"It's fine, Rosalie I'm fine."

The thrum, is consist, and insistent to not be left neglected. Even when the deafening silence she knows is apart of a figment of her imagination, she finds solace in the fact that she was able to attain the blondes attention before her legs buckle; The momentum of her head collapsing while her subconscious flourishes with the familiar set of arms encasing her before her body hits the solid ground.

"Get her to Carlisle—" She doesn't know if it's her mind.

"We have to go after her before she escapes. Alice burn the body."

...

Fear (1): It has a way—It's lethal. There's a moment of silence, mind shut down, and you're completely cut off from the world. It's a large second that last for far longer than some would consider 'normal. The numb feeling slows down to an unbearable pace, one where the uncensored rotation of the earth is felt at a pace where you can feel the sway as if it is moving through a wormhole. The incredible speed is brought to a halt when the mind has had a moment to connect with what your conscious has either seen-or felt, because the nauseating movements is demolished under the sheer force hammering your erratic pulse. It's still the absolute silence you hear, it even beating at a rate that should alarm you of panic.

You are near the brink of desolation until you accept a peace with the fact that is reality. It brings you to the dawning realization that you have been victimized by the torturous traitors that lay hidden behind the comfort you have been able to generate. It's the dangers of the mind that has manipulated destiny to create and embed unrealistic imagery and drill them into your own belief. A vast array of fear lies beneath the surface, waiting. Lurking beneath the comfort and safety until it's chance to be able to glare upon you full force.

It derives from the constant hum of the mind unable to shut down the imaginative birth right that consumes the brain whole. One concept that never seems to have a meaning, nor can gain a proper and definitive definition. It can become victim to the hundreds of context, vowels, and distinct languages that have many tales, and stories that are founded upon the mere word. She could remember the countless origins she had read through text, about fear; '_the unpleasant emotion caused by belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain or a threat'_. The distinctive amusement that had shone through her sincere smile that had spread across her features before she could even attempt to rid herself of it when she had come upon the english definition. It was very simple, to summarise an emotion that could reign a foreign terror that could be developed with different aspects, and levels.

She had wondered, searched for the truth behind the definition. Hours, upon hours spent in order to gain the moment in which she would feel the absolute whole of terror to consume her being. If there was a truth in which a moment a cloud of destructive gray could send her into a decimated desolation barren with unadulterated fear. Never had she believed their could be such a moment, even when she had learned of the emotions that came with a death of a mate. She didn't think the two could be compared, not when the mind would separate from the path of a glorious feature only to be shattered with the news of the lost purpose between life. Would derail from all coherence and deplete into a formidable process to plan a tantalizing death to be presented for a dead mate.

Rosalie had been an imbecile, a stupendous one that couldn't possibly have the proper education of a graduate. For her to think she could deceive the grasp of the universe and be one that could escape the clutch of the stars, and leave the world without a tangible taste of true fear, merely absurd for her to assume so. It had taken the anguished screams, fuelled with a pain contorted expression, for her to see the truth behind the meaning. A rapturous dance with her mate's well being for the philosophical truth to become unmasked.

Fear: It has a way—It's lethal. It's the dangers of the mind that has manipulated you, to create and embed unrealistic imagery and drill them into your own belief. Lurking beneath the comfort and safety until it's chance to be able to glare upon you full force.

Her hands caress the warmth with an inconsiderate greed; she wants nothing more than to ease the discomfort from the brunettes forehead, to be the reason for an enthusiastic smile to smooth away the thinly lined lips. It's lunatic entertainment, considering the arising issues. It's her very own fault that the brunette is in distress, and that alone has an onslaught of venom forming, and requiring the need to be unleashed without halt. Her eyes scan the calm breath, rise and fall of the active chest. The constant threat to the heart that seems to being a frantic rhythm and return to a tranquil beat, before gaining another speed that has her frightened with the cause. The parted lips that hold a breath and release a bout of air only to press together with a tortuous crease of furrowed eyebrows, and hitching pulse.

"She'd never allow you to drown in self-hatred, maybe she can feel your self loathing on a conscious level. Maybe that's the cause of her fitful rest,"

Her attention stays on the restless human, but she slowly retracts her hands to rest on her trembling knees.

"Could there be a purpose for the constant threat we are while we are near?"

Esme takes a seat to the chair adjacent to the blonde and remains an considerate distance away, and Rosalie sends her a mournful yet appreciative smile. A silence enveloping them and Rosalie is content to simply listen to the entrancing heartbeat, though it's replaced with the common uneven breath that pushes through her clenched teeth when Bella lets out another year that had been reoccurring since Carlisle had stabilized the erratic behavior her body had resulted to.

"Should their be a purpose for everything," Esme tried. "If there was a simole, or even complex answer to everything. Would we live in a world with hate, sorrow, pain, or bliss? Like there is no true reason behind our existence, there is no honest answer to the suffering that is a permanent fixture behind all life."

Rosalie tears her gaze away from her mate to level the benevolent smile, with a pure smile that while didn't reach the depths of her sorrow, did alleviate the darkened mind tormenting her.

"Blaming yourself for the inevitable won't solve the issues at hand."

"I find the pain is easier to deal with when I have the burden to bare rather than Bella."

Esme remains silent, and continues to watch the gentle reminder that there is a living human she can protect from the death looming over their shoulder with a constant scowl.

"I bare the burden so she doesn't have to," Rosalie murmurs with a soft smile.

* * *

_It's soft—So delicate it feels as though the touch could possibly savage me. Slow and ferocious as it caresses every inch of skin...It can maul her without control and the emotional turmoil it brings is enough to drive me into the brink of insanity. Her palm isn't so cold and hallow as she makes herself out to be. In fact it's the exact opposite. Her touch is a manipulation; bringing me slowly to the realization that this warmth is put there by the fact that she has so much life inside of her. That the branch of light clouding her mind is due to the close proximity between them. Rosalie is not a decaying corps inside out. I'm not going to stumble and fall into the idea that she thinks she's a cold soulless being, meant to harm and leech off of the life of others. I refuse to believe that she is heartless, but I can conclude that she thinks very lowly of her morals._

_My chest squeezes and is roped into an abyss of pain for her. I'm not the one who should feel so much pain that it consumes me, because she's hurting. Yet I can't help but accept it. This is what I do. I feel the wrath and brutal beating of the hurt, so I can spare others of it. Appease them until they are curled and clean from the slate of the dark world of themselves, but she's different. She not only wants desperately to find that light in the dark, but also craves to be someone that I can depend on. I'm the light, and she's the shoulders. It makes sense. We click on a way I don't with others; in ways that hadn't ever made sense to me. Honestly she deserves so much more in life. Things that I'm not sure I can give, but she doesn't care. Right now she isn't catering to her well being. Instead she's latched herself onto the ideas of making me better. This frightens me._

_I hate myself for it. Rosalie doesn't expect anything. It stumps my brain everytime I try to come up with a legit reason as to why she feels the need to make sure that I'm protected. I can't even find it in me to question her, because there's this need. A craving that I have that has me bounded in a spell to make sure she's not letting the darkness consume her. It helps that there's a deep connection between them. I hate myself, because compared to the way I was with Edward this is completely new territory. I want to chalk it up as a crush, to blame it on trying to find a rebound from Edward, but I can't. That would hurt too much to even think that I could possibly want to try to take advantage of her like that; That alone is all the confirmation I need to know that this is far from a crush...Deeper than anything that I've ever felt._

_Yet even knowing that, I can't place a name for this. I don't want to either. I'm perfectly content on knowing that the thing surging between the two us is simply a friendship that feels and seems to be based on comfort. Right now is perfect, because we're healing together. Finding condolences in one another, and desperately hanging on to the thoughts that despite our past, we can see a future where we are the light that guides the other. I'm content on saying that were fine. That while we seem to have stumbled upon something truly beautiful, we're still lost. We're still searching for the inevitable. What it is? I have no clue, but as of now we're fine. We can flourish together._

_..._

Casey closes her eyes for a moment, and let's the lurking doubt seep into her mind. With an affirming remembrance, her hands curl around the thin porcelain paper inscribed with an elegant lettering, with a wrench she finds solace in the trembling entry in her hands. Her fingers clench together and in a swift clap the paper folds into disintegration. Her chest feels heavy, with the uneasy sigh escaping her pale lips as she thumbs through the other entry's in the journal she had managed to find in between the two mattresses.

* * *

_**Quite literally I'm cringing with the previous chapters after I've done a thorough read through. Honestly I'm amazed it's even worthy of a read through by you gracious readers. I sincerely apologize for the lack of update, nothing can be enough of an apology, but it never hurts to say. I'm sorry...This could be like two split chapters, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging with my selfish writer instincts...I even tried to spell check and grammar correct it. I'll re read it for good measure though. I promise. **_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


	15. Surrender

_**Authors Note; I'm actually getting back into the groove, and have outlined the plot that this story was lacking when I started it so long ago. I do fully intend to finish this, and since I'm out of my rut hopefully I can actually get around to completing my first story...So let's do this yeah? Alright, made this a lot longer chapter than the rest. To see if you guy's can get a feel for the way the chapters are going to be...written.**_

**_Oh and there's a lot of foreshadowing, clues, hints, all those this like that..._**

* * *

_**Surrender**_

The prosthetic, and disinfectant tainted the air heavily, shrouded the room to near suffocation. Her throat itched, and ached with the various chemicals lurking about the room. Her eyes scanned the rather large office area equipped with; a tiny one seat couch, loveseat to the very far left of the room placed directly in front of a row of three very well furnished bookshelf, small table seated an arms length away from the cushioned sofa she was currently sitting on. The lampshade above cast a near natural glow onto the room itself, but the open spaced windows surrounding two of the walls contradicted the light with the eerie darkness spilling into the room. Eyes residing to have an assurance, she sets her vision with the intentions to scale the forest and relies on her enhanced vision to soothe her tense posture. When nothing of the ordinary is noticed, she strains her hearing to the furthest range she can manage; the various sounds of nature shrouds her, and she had never been more calm to hear the eerie silence of their avoidance of civilization fill her whole.

"We're trying to figure out how exactly she went undetected, but I wonder how exactly she even evaded your keen senses."

Very vital; She couldn't ignore the defects that took hold of her, but she couldn't exactly face the arising issues with an effective argument. She hadn't been equipped with the proper defence to override the instinctive mannerisms. It would lead to her ultimate death if it continued to steer her with a livid, frantic, and unclear mind she would fail. Not only herself, but the one she's meant to protect—It'd merely be another critical force that would divide her from someone who could truthfully find a safe manner to protect her mate. Or sprint ahead into the threat with a clouded head fuelled by an unconscious anger. If she couldn't find a solution to embrace the instinct to protect, and combine it with a clever mind, then she'd have to watch the through a livid haze as her own hands created a destructive path that doomed not only her, but also Bella.

The barriers creating a destructive course towards the turmoil she had formed, were tainted within her own fault. Her keen hearing had been swindled, while her potent nose was the uncontested concern for the truthful mistake. Her instincts had been at fault and neither could she deny, nor accept the stress in which the instincts were the main deception in her own strive to cradle the one she valued most. It's the mechanism that seemed very foreign, and familiar all the same. An odd vessel that had slithered into her mind, and captured her senses; her drive for survival. It delivered a process very deliberate, merely a spectacle she couldn't detect—Deceiving her without a consent unnerved. Her throat ached, burned with the searing strain she'd force herself into due to the persistent desire to fend away her core need for human blood. Even then her body couldn't resist the urge to allow the new found territory seep into her core without even searching for a defensive outlet. It had become a reality that seemed to relish in the fact that even with her far superior senses, they could breach uncharted levels of mind with a found torture that surpassed the previous tormentors of her her inner turmoil.

Her defensive mechanisms had been trumped with a moment of a keen lack of awareness with the conversation leaking the topic she had not even the faintest clue had arisen from. Even then her potent hearing had not detected the near mute footfall that would have been evasive to a ordinary vampire, yet she herself would have been able to have heard without hitch. Her line of offense had conceded to her mate, by having her sense of smell dominated with the familiar scent encasing her nose, and she had noticed the spicy cinnamon far too late and far too close to the territory she had staken a protective claim around.

"She can breach even your visions, managed to find a hole in the mutts territory. She's dare I say, cunning. Should it have been such a peculiar realization she can even evade my senses?"

It's rhetorical and spite with a tone that hadn't meant to morph into such a harsh temptation.

The audible breath exhaled is meant to invade her ears, and demand her attention. Her eyes land on the tiny vampire settled on the door frame, and she took note of her calm posture—Though she couldn't argue that it was always a default demeanor, that most of them seemed to acquire during the years near the empathy enthusiast.

"Have you forgotten your own abilities," Rosalie narrowed her eyes at the tempting tone.

"Or have you lost sight of what your capable of as well?"

The rumble in her chest is unwarranted and another evident issue with her fitful control over her own emotions. Grasp on the linen blanket, tightening she averted her eyes away from the resting brunette, and sent an attentive glance towards Alice. It's the imaginative comfort in inhaling the air, and the soothing scent filling her nostrils has her lips pursing with a mellow frustration. She does not dare to entertain the impending truth that the decades spent withholding the information to her enhanced abilities from her family were being revealed, with there unrelenting prying ears.

"I'd find it rather beneficial if you kept your insistent need to blurt on revelations not meant for you to speak," She mutters, voice deathly calm.

"The threat to her life will continue to lay within these walls if my temper cannot be tamed without her in close proximity."

Fiddling with the hem of the knitted sweater Alice let the slight inclination of her head speak her agreement, and her lips found the sorrowful smile without much effort. Rosalie was far from naive; even she could see that it was far more complex than the mere sentence.

"What exactly will that accomplish? Even if you could find a way to control the lust you feel to spill the blood of anyone that proves to be a threat to her safety. There will always be the vulnerability you have whenever she's near,"

Taking a hesitant step towards the resting brunette, Alice watched with weary eyes as the blonde rose to her feet with a steady scowl pinning her to her spot.

"It's fine."

Alice whispered with a low murmur; soft and hesitant, that seemed to deflate the blondes rising frustration.

Shoulders reducing to a subdued and silent surrender. She cannot decline the turmoil wreaking a bruising havoc into her mechanisms, nor rebuff the intentions of her mind convulsing with a depth of refusal as her mood is diminished into a tamed demeanor itching for a miniscule temptation to kindle the sharp unease. Her mate lay within an extension of her flexed fingers—breathing, while shallow, even breaths escaping her lips, heart strumming a soothing rhythm. The visual and vivid scenery soaring through her mind never wavered with the refinement; would not cease delving into a vice handle of her hands merging with the pale skin in a morbidity that amused the lax of her under examination morality, or the achievement of tearing into the solid bones being tore into at such a leisure pace no one could dare inquire on the torture it would enforce. Her own emotions sending their approval of her teeth tracing a devilish grip on the fair neck while the owner screamed very loud—enough that not even a vampires venom could repair the damaged vocal cords. It would be to her ultimate mirth reflecting in the coal eyes peering at the sight of the dismantled form burning into ash, while merging with the soil that permitted the ground.

Locking with the fingers ebbing into her skin, Rosalie titled her head to the ground while in deed her focus had be shined to the immaculate bocote wood flooring. Hearing the slight whimper leaving the humans lips, her teeth grounded together and she could not tame the sorrow flourishing through her chest bearing a vengeful smile. It was a reminder that while the horrid images swept through her mind, that Bella lay with a tormented rest; bearing an arm sling for the dislocated shoulder, wrist encased with a delicate binding, and torso that could have gone unscathed—If her mind hadn't been in a muddled mist constructed with vexation. Rosalie had heard the disheartening sound resonating in her ears. The shift in the humans bones while she tore Bella from vampires clutch without care for exactly how much force she had used pertaining to her enhanced strength. Even then with the plea of her chest, she could not fend off the desire to decimate the male. It hardly dawned on her, until she had quenched the leviathan within. Until the pain riddled voice teetering the boarder of pure anguish had probed at her heart, until the lust for an evident death could not even repel the instincts to cater to her mates desperate necessity for proper health care.

Due the persistent quell of anger that would mount into a series of strewn rumbling in her chest, and tethering warning sounds emitting from the instinctual manners that held her captive, she had escorted herself from the room while Carlisle tended to Bella's injuries. Her own emotions surged with a momentary loathing for the doctor when the painful scream tainted her ears as Bella snapped into consciousness while he was setting her shoulder into it's sockets. Her thoughts had peaked and she couldn't banish the unholy visions of harming the man she has seen as a father for more generations than she could fathom at the moment. The mere reason she hadn't succumb to the unpleasant desires were due to the pure fact that he had been the sole person who could detect the extent of the humans injuries, and her mate would have been in an immense fixture of pain.

Once done, she had been victim to the rather vile thoughts and emotions that have consumed her whole. It frightened even her, and had her stomach aching to retach a bout of venom. The protective need had thrust her into a destructive demolition that would stream a series of uncontested terror fuelled with an uncanny resemblance to the irate form in which she would never fail to deem as a monstrous creature that spew a constructive hell without remorse. Incomprehensible; a fine line that would become victimized in the way it was smeared with ease, a blur that would demolish her sense of morals, and demand dictation on all logic that shrouded her mind. Until she could not distinguish even her most distinctive fundamentals, nor recognition could flood her while she fell into a catatonic state of conscious and her limbs moved and only served the one intent. The necessity felt in order for a death to be in order to create a peace of being, and mind for her mate.

"You're desperately searching for a leverage to fend your instincts," Alice spoke with a certainty that captivated the blonde.

"It's inevitable. The anger, frustration, temperamental outburst, the constant desire to kill with even the miniscule comment pertaining to her health or even an opinion. You feel like your obligated to come to her defence. In an odd way you are. You can't control something that's bound to happen either way, but it does get easier. The frustration gets much more manageable,"

Watching the blonde with an attentive examination she tempted a tiny step towards the resting brunette.

"You can't control what you have to find first."

Rosalie was searching; desperately trying to search for an uncertain needle in a rounded maze—for who she was as an individual. Alice had come to the conclusion with the detailed describing of the various emotions that spewed from the blonde as of late, from Jasper. The bind seemed to be far advanced for a vampire mated to a human, and it sent the rest of the family into a stupor. It hounded them to observe the pair that seemed connected even to a sense—One that the other could even have an edge pertaining to what the other was feeling. Human mates were far too rare to have give any of them an opinion as to what was exactly occurring between the two, and from the attentive observations it seemed that Bella had acquired an unconscious skill to read into the blonde without much examination with a depth that pure vampires mated, could not achieve. Even in a slumber it was as though the brunette could gain a sense for the blondes internal turmoil, and it sent her into a fitful rest.

Yet even then it was deathly plain that the blonde was on a constant ledge, attempting to fend off the searing anger she felt whenever spoken to regarding Bella. Inflaming the frantic storm wrecking any logic whenever provoked with a mere offhand comment. Her mind seemed to be a distance from the emotions she was undergoing, and it made the blonde uneasy. The lack of control was stripped of it's shrouded protection, and left barren for most to see.

"Searching for something and having to rebuild are to very different concepts Alice."

Letting her eyes fall to brunette who has yet to show signs of waking from the deep slumber, Alice trailed over the rather fragile human with concern and a lingering hope tethering the insides of her stomach. Flicking her gaze back onto the blonde watching her through a narrowed, yet curious frown of concentration Alice let a small smile grace her lips.

"You have a mate for a reason Rosalie. Use her. It's not going to make you any bit selfish to feed off of her energy, her emotions. She'd gladly accept some of the weight on your shoulders and it'd be quite the achievement of you realized that as well."

Darkened eyes returning to a much more lighter hue, twisting from black to a honey tone—her shoulders fell, while her lips pushed out a steady breath she hadn't meant to escape. The contours of her face drew to a firm frown, before smoothing out considerably with one glance towards the human; her mate. Rosalie allowed the smile aching to be shown with a fierce battle, and couldn't refrain from breathing in the soothing scent.

Smile morphing into a insistent grin, Alice nodded with appreciation.

"She wants to help you Rose. Let her," The short haired vampire pleaded.

"You're searching for who you are, let her ease the pain of the process. I assure you it'd be the most honest decision you'll ever make."

"Bella—She's the most precious human I've ever encountered, and she's my sole priority. The bond we share consumes me whole, and I need to protect that. The fire she ignited, the flame is a scene that's so beautiful—incredible even, and I have to hold it with a clutch that I don't intend on letting my hands slip even in the slightest. I find myself falling into her scent, smile, the permanent blush that illuminates her cheeks, her nonsensical insecurity of believing to be a dainty human that without an ounce of astonishment—"

Hearing the deafening stutter in the brunettes breathing pattern, Rosalie shot a miniscule smile towards her vampire companion. Alice relied on the absurdly large grin to show the blonde that her every word was understood, and stored for future development of the conversation.

"I'll help Esme with dinner, I'm sure she's been itching for the moment Bella wakes."

Letting an air of amusement marinade in the large office space, Alice sent a nod towards the distracted blonde before her feet fled the room without much sound.

Her ears are trained, senses—forbidden to even spare a moment torn away from the arising human.

Her brow furrows with a concentration meant only to sustain valuable information, and she watches with concern to gauge the brunettes reaction. The parted lips wailing for a breath stolen by the owner has her mouth pursing into a thin line. While the heart beat is erratic for a miniscule amount of time, she can hear the pulse adopting a rapid pace. Bella twitches; form tempting the binding around her torso, and bares the signs of becoming a victim to panic. Hovering a hesitant hand above the brunette that had yet to open her eyes, is intuitive, and imbued to the blonde vampire. It's her attentive and leisure examination of the brunette that has Rosalie startled for a sharp second, when a pair of doe brown irises drizzled with an ounce of discontent are snapped onto her loitering hand. Having been stunted with the sheer speed that has the moment revealing itself and swiveling into another, the blonde begins the lethargic process of retracting the limb. The faint moan emitting with a hitch, and scratched note did not defy the blondes ears. It had been a building course, before the sound became prominent with an impromptu disagreement. Rosalie stiffened, before her mind drew to a conclusion and her hand started it's descent; landing on the heated skin with a steady, grasp on the unwrapped forearm, while attempting to create a pattern meant to soothe.

Breathing calm, and pulse tamed with the revelation that the eyes set on her were familiar, Bella heaves an unsteady exhale. Her mouth is numb, with a detected needle threading her aching throat, she solemnly lets the dull strum of her shoulder blade envelope her. Her attention trembled to the weight encasing her left wrist, and she could not formally attain a meaning to her sketchy inhale until the heavy bounding around her midsection was felt as her chest moved to the beat of her breathing. Without having a second to attempt to retain the previous dwelling that had recruited her into the moment, there is a cool, slim glass levitating above her with intent.

Keen on straining to not have a glance at the face that will bare more dormant pain, rather than the familiar quirk of lips that became an insistent necessity to receive, her lead hand accepts the offer. A silent heat scorch the applied pressure to her bounded stomach with ease, the lurch is persistent and inevitable. Her features contort to maintain the pain, yet the recovery to sustain a neutral expression is fulfilled with a series of in-issued hiss. The position allows the pain to simmer, and erupt into a stupor founded upon an reduced burn.

The liquid dents the thirst with a searing temperature probing the confines of her throat, and commands it to ease with a ferocious coaxing. Her senses begin to clear from the misty haze, and her eyes settle in the blonde staring with an intensive attention. The cool hand touching her with even, the faintest amount of pressure still emit a care; One that transmits a steady warmth, drilling a heavy flame into her veins, and creates another dose of nausea that never boarders a lack of comfort. It's jolting, and _reverting_ all the same. Breath hitching when the golden irises tinged with a hint of darkness flicker between relief and care, before developing into a delicate guilt.

"I'm fine." Bella murmurs with a sketchy tone drizzled with effects from being unused.

"You're definition of fine is an entire contradiction to mine, Bella."

"I'm alive, physically the pain is bearable. On an emotional standpoint, I don't think—I have this need, a yearning to be exact," Levelling the blonde with a hesitant brow creased with a curiosity, and layered with a certain concern. "To know whether you're fine. On you're wellbeing I know that you're intact physically. I just, tell me you're fine."

Head nodding with an uncertain acceptance, eyes tilting towards the large window having no control over the forest blaring it's tormenting truth, before returning to the brown orbs mimicking her own—clouded with a sincere conflict.

"Esme spoke to Charlie. He believes you were injured due to a hike. We've promised to have you home noon tomorrow," Hesitation ebbs into the formal sentence; Rosalie debating, the internal friction evident with the creased forehead, and distance spreading in the golden irises.

"Also, I am relieved that you are alive, breathing. Yet even knowing the chances for Victoria to strike again are slim to none, but I...I wish to hunt. Search for her myself instead of waiting for her to deem an opportunity perfect to attack."

Her throat contains a strict binding, and the venom seeping into her mouth is swallowed with a bitter taste. Bella eyes the visible hand trembling, examines the quaking form of the blonde. Her attentive stare seems to be taken into account, as the physical deflation to the vampire is thrust into existence the next best of silence. Instead of shoving another inquiry towards the blonde, Bella waits. Sending her concern, and soothing nod, while attempting to calm the vampire with a gentle coax to the pale hand encasing her own. It's success for a brief moment, very impermanent.

"As shameful it is for me to admit, Bella you've seen what I've done. I became irate, the burning sensation of anger and hate had merged and with that I lost a grasp on self control. The short temper I have is not something I can become accustomed to and because of that. I fear it will be the cause to even more damage than already done. It's, he was planning more than—" The blonde heaved a breath filled with a burden.

"I wasn't able to hear him, smell him, neither had I Victoria, but before then I was focused on you. Then my need to quench the lust for her death had blinded my senses and he took the distraction as an opportunity to strike. I cannot lose the battle to my frustrations again. It could lead to not only your death, but mine as well."

Listening for every detail, registering the blondes every word, Bella inclined her head when Rosalie did not seem to be continuing. Her eyes met the honey irises, and she could not rid herself from the mute strike of pain enforcing a rueful rule in her chest. Before the lurking thoughts, images, of the vampire falling victim to the hatred Victoria had cursed them with, she let her mind flicker over the comments from the days events. Her head tilted in a curious fashion, while her toes wiggled with discomfort.

"Victoria. She mentioned something about you having a similar experience—"

The flared nose accompanied by the averted eyes had her question falling from the edge of her tounge. She wanted nothing more than to ease the sorrowful air shifting into her system. Instead she shut her mouth with a simple frown directed to the intricate details to their quilt covering her. With a tense silence crawling into the atmosphere, Bella swallows before entertaining another approach. A different question.

"What happens now?" Bella instills into the silence.

Rosalie opens and shuts down the reply tingling on her lips. With a deep intake meant to sooth herself, she closes her eyes with irritation. It does nothing to help the stiff posture returning to her shoulders, instead she opens her eyes and lands them on the brunette watching her with curiosity.

"I would suggest we try to solve the impending question as to whether or not she had acquired more than one...follower, but it seems we have a few visitor's."

Examining the tense posture, guarded stare, and evident scowl, Bella searches for a conclusive perpetrator. She reminds herself that she has seen this defensive vampire before. When she finds the time period she has, she winces with mild frustration. "

Jacob?"

She knows the answer and with the unimpressed nod she receives, she reckons Rosalie realizes she has as well.

"You care about him."

Hitching eyebrows, increasing confusion, and pursed lips, before her expression lands on a relentless curiosity. She wants to refrain from spewing another question from her mouth, and she nearly relents until the cool tone and accusing voice enters her mind. It's not that she finds the speculating stare being thrust in her direction uncomfortable. It's more so she finds the narrowed eyes irritating, and for the first time in a while she thinks that the vampires inquisitive nature a bit crass.

"He's been a friend since birth really. He only worries and he's had this insane need to be the protector, since preschool."

Bella watches the blonde survey the office space with disinterest, mind occupied. It could be the insistent frown on the vampires features, or the compulsive need to assure Rosalie of an idea the vampire has shrouded her thoughts. She cannot find the answer, and instead she manages to shift herself into a sitting position. It gains the attention of her companion, who in return slides to the edge of the wooden chair.

"I should have connected the foreshadowing earlier really. He tried hard to deter me away from this family, but I mean the stories he's told me should have been the obvious signs that there was more to him than initial belief. It's a little hard to believe that the little, scrawny kid that lived a couple houses down is this enormous wolf. Not to mention is in some odd pack that presents itself as more of as some eerie cult. I just—I worry."

Another wearing anticipation crawls into her stomach. While the dull ache to the injuries have subsided into a low whisper, she tries to distinguish the emotion from the physicality of the injury. Her eyes land on the blonde observing her with a cautious twinkle, and for a miniscule second Bella worries that there is an odd recession to their progressive relationship. The ill advised thought is simmered with the truth that there's a detected relief floating around in the honey orbs. She comes to the revelation that does not seem as jarring—It's absurdly obvious that the vampire is regarding her in such a cool manner due to the factor of the bounty the red headed vampire has self placed on her head. Rosalie would accept blame with a welcoming grin; however somber, it proved to be vital in the elaborate warren that far exceeded the difficulties of solving a well produced labyrinth. It was another trait that had morphed, and merged into the personality of the blonde. Receiving the burden of another issue that did not include the vampire seemed to be an endearing mind set that the blonde had. It reminded Bella of the unwavering and altruistic behavior the vampire provided on a common basis. Despite the situation it caused an uplift of her mouth; curving into a fond smile.

"I care about you."

Her blurted response has the vampire blinking rapidly, eyes flitting around the brunettes face for any indication as to where the comment had derived from. Cheeks that would be quivering with a tremendous amount of heat surging to them, are currently burning underneath the perplexed stare. The statement had been uttered with a reverberating truth all the while trembling beneath a sincerity that looked over a very much, buried answer that not even she could transcribe. The peculiar expression faded and transformed into a psychotic bend of pink lips; it had her toes tingling, head clouded, and pulse trickling with a sensuous flame.

"They weren't aware of what happened, and we're just here to tell us that Victoria was seen crossing the treaty line a few hours ago. Carlisle has informed him and the others of what transpired today. He wants to see you."

It didn't register to Bella that Rosalie was relaying the encounter between the polar opposites until the blonde has her eyes settled on her once again. Her ears strain to her the near muted conversation, or disagreement occurring underneath them. With a small incline of her head she notices the affirmative nod she receives. Even without spotting the lips moving, she can almost sense the words spewing from the blonde. Rosalie rises to a hesitating stance, before decisively gesturing to the corner of the room; a nook settled between the large bookshelf and overseeing the clear view window.

"It would be best if I weren't in...close proximity of the m—Of Jacob. His smell is quite revolting."

She tries; honestly she does attempt to withhold the amusement fiddling with her lips, she fails terribly. Watching as the vampire moves to the corner, and leans her weight on the bookshelf in causal, calm manner, Bella shoots her attention to the door. She finds herself complacent that Rosalie has even entertained the idea of being a bit...more polite to the wolf, even if the insult was thrown into the sentence, it didn't deter her hope that the two could find common ground. Actually it was indeed the in character comment with the history of the blondes personality, Bella knew it was a lavish observation. There's a heavily armed footfall emitting from the hall, and with a wince she wants nearly apologizes to the vampire. Taking the sensitive ears into account, but she refrains from doing so as the door is pushed open with a frantic force.

Relishing in the moment of peace before the form of the male has her eyebrows hitching with bemusement—the dripping short hair, unclothed upper body, drenched tanned shorts—her features scrunch in scrutiny. It seemed his physique had become even more prominent during the short period of two weeks, the tattoo is even more intricate now without a shirt covering it's design. He was always one desolate of fair skin, but even with the deary weather, but the tone seemed impossible for this town.

"A shirt can be found in a numerous amount of stores. Or in your case not even ten miles away there's an outlet that by not complete circumstance prides itself in selling clothing." Her eyes flick to the unimpressed scowl, before landing on the native.

Jacob does not even spare the blonde a single glimpse, before settling in the chair by her side previously occupied. His eyes rake down her appearance with apprehension evident in his examination. He reeks of relief and Bella does not take the reaction in stride—She knows Charlie will have a much more boisterous one later tomorrow.

"Jesus Bella," His hand slips into her uninjured one, and she duly notes the drastic contradiction in temperature. "You couldn't end with the leg brace from last year. You've really had to outdo yourself, huh."

"It's probably worse for wear, rather than any real physical pain."

Despite the aches intensity she manages to repress the wince threatening to shatter her cool expression. A reprimanding scuffle emits from his lips. She merely raises her shoulders with a shudder that has her drifting deeper into the warming comfort of the blanket. He raises an eyebrow, small frown as his attention traces to their interlocked hands. Her fingers are twisting and bending in anticipation, and it's the activity that has him relinquishing his grasp.

"You don't have accelerated healing and from what Carlisle told us, I seriously doubt that your in anything less of pain."

His features contort into a relentless glare—directed towards the vampire attentively surveying the wooded area from her perch in the window. However the disinterest the blonde is presenting, Bella can tell it's a facade put forth when she feels the calming eyes settled on her when Jacob reverts his attention to her once again.

"I'm fine...Rosalie pr—" His eyes blare a frustrated and grim reality.

"She's the reason your in this position. All of them are and you'd be able to see that if you weren't so—"

"Mind your tone."

Rosalie slithers into the resenting tone; voice not even an inch near threatening, merely the vampire advising the teen to mind the volume. It seems to have the wolf debating on whether to argue on the concept or not. His eyes flicker between them with a sort of curiosity recovered within the inquisitive stare. He rest on the vampire with a detected frown, and Bella tries to decode the leering entrapment binding the pair underneath an informative conversation—Mouth curling around a sentence, then dissipating within a miniscule second. His features are a wealthy comparison to the various emotions delaying his comments. The chair screeches an unruly squeal in protest, it's wooden foundation pleading under the monstrous force. Mouth having a conflicted contortion until conceding to an uncontested creased brow, and menacing eyes sending even a silent shiver coursing down her spine; His step is unwavering and threatening in the direction of the vampire.

Despite the intentions the blonde tilts her chin in warning. Her own stare calm, eyes recounting his every movement as though it's her sole purpose for creation. Lips parting in a silent auction to utter a believability founded on the frantic mind searching for context clues on the scene transpiring before her eyes, her stomach replies in protest when the blonde shifts her attention from the wolf with an audible snort. It's effective to snap the clouded native out from under the momentary battle.

"I should," His tone is remorseful and renovated with a trembling disbelieving frown. "I should go. Sam is done talking to Carlisle."

Attention stricken with a distraction he turns to face her, until she has a visual of his profile. The halve uplift of his lips are met with a withering nod from Bella. She watches his hands clench around the discarded chair, and lift with a stone embedded into his spine. Once the item is settled, his eyes scan the room as though underneath the transfixed frustration he had been a turmoil that had tore into the neat office. Steps taken with a trance, mind preoccupied with assumptions and criticism she could merely speculate, he halts when his hand reaches for the door handle.

"He made his choice, don't let his decisions become your mistake."

There's a twitch pertaining to the the stoic vampire averting her irises to the tree-line with a relentless purpose. The pursuit of the thick warning permits the atmosphere even when the teen exits the room with a lingering farewell to the human. Her brown orbs seek the blonde while her own mind sends a silent message to leave the rather eccentric event to rest. Against her will, she feels the compulsive need to concede to let the vampire have a moment of peace instead of becoming victim to her mindful questions—even more so when Rosalie levels her with the contours of her face twisted into a pain stricken grief; her chin dips in understanding.

"Esme and Alice have prepared dinner for you. I'm sure they will be thrilled to finally serve it to you, I will make preparations for your sleeping arrangements."

The comment is meant to ease the tension, it does nothing but entertain the tormentors lurking behind the honey orbs. The moment the form of the blonde is out of sight, and she's left to her own silence; the footsteps leave a desolate echo in her chest, and she can feel the ache speak in volumes.

* * *

Despite having her dominant hand rendered to a structure that would waver underneath the strenuous exercise—Her endeavor to conclude the finale section to her essay had not ended. It had proven to be futile to seek to complete the task, yet even then she had attempted a more tentative approach to the assignment with her injuries in mind. In conclusion she had succumb to the meek truth that there was not a plausible outcome to even consider to put forth a mounting pressure on her incapable wrist, nor continue to settle into eerie silence, or have to feel the confined discontent of boredom in the depressive environment. Attention flicking across the bedroom with a leisure purpose, skirting around the fairy lights lite and bounded to the upper crevices of her wall, skipping over the various and rather odd nick knacks she had attained through the years of her mother travelling across the country, before settling on the daunting item that had been blaring an incredible amount of torment from it's place on her bedside table. Eyeing the set of keys with an intention shrouded with a mounting—uncertainty, that did not fail the remind her that rest was indeed an activity that required all movement to a minimum, and her own form to be settled between the warmth and contention of her quilts.

Yet her hand twitched, fingers fiddling with the folds of the novel resting on her lap with an idle anticipation. She would not be able to concede to the concerned, and stern features issued her direction when given the rather idealistic instructions that rest had and would be an honest factor in her recovery. Stomach lurching with a winding, and twisted discount; morphing into a tormenting pressure applied to her insides, and firm cut embedded into her chest, while her throat becomes a victim to the foreboding lump that never ceases to bare it's imprinted foresight. The hesitant decision is delayed with the blonde tresses, and darkened irises embellished with the deflection of a proper meal. Her steps are tentative, yet veiled with a poise purpose. Her breath hitching due to the sudden strain on her abdomen her teeth capture her bottom lip to strengthen her being. Snatching the item from the table before doubt could tail behind her, Bella assures herself with the comfort that her stomach no longer bares the burden of forcing her feet to drive a steady pace.

Her abdomen stretched while the demented strain from the staircase ebbed into her sore ribcage. It was the silence encasing the house that gave her the permitted relief that the other human that occupied the house would not be able to fuse, and lecture her about the hazards of attempting to walk around was to her health. She was relieved Charlie had been due to the station, and could not continue to hover over her as a koala bear would leech onto a tree with a firm and unwavering commitment. Though she would have to be able to reach her truck without hitch, and add to the success with reaching her destination in time before her father managed to reach the house—in well record time due to his no doubt frantic driving—and find her missing. She had more than enough time, but with the momentary lapse she had to take in order to even grace her useable hand on the front door handle, she would have to push the speed limits.

Her breath became an ounce lighter with the fresh air entering her lungs, but she had only mere seconds before the scent of rain permitted her senses. The dark skies clung to the clouds with a furnished scowl, and she did not chance her luck and entered the truck with a quick—as fast as her injuries allowed her—a grunted groan escaping her lips. Lips tilting into a tiny grin, with her success, she threw the keys into the ignition. The process was leisure, the silence, before a hum of a disgruntled engine ticking into her ears. Her eyebrows drew thin, and her chest lurched with a small discontent. Testing the flick of her wrist another time, and receiving nothing more than a groan with a hint of a small clucking noise, she let the breath of air escape her lips with a scowl.

"Seems like even when I attempt to ease my boredom, the universe will curse me without much effort." Her mutter is met, with the mute silence of nature, and brings forth an unusual grumble of strewn profanities from her lips.

Tempting the engine once more, her heart rate hitches with a gleaming anxiety with the hard rock of her truck, and thump of a noise emitting from the burrow of her trunk. Her eyes land on her rearview mirror, and the erratic pulse is settled from a firm grasp on fear. Only to strike anew anticipation in her veins, a scorching fire as her eyes connect with a faint smirk tilting into a half smile, and trailing upwards to meet a golden irises bright with a blaring truth that the owner was no longer in need of a meal. Her throat tightens, and her features contort into a mild grimace at the clam demeanor surrounding the blonde, though the tiny signs of a frown on the vampires creased brow. Bella draws her lips into a fine line, while the door is opened with a leisure hand, she turns to meet the turmoil in the bright orbs. A concern, fondling a firm amusement, dancing with a soft irritation, is being thrown in her direction, and she shifts her body to angle the blonde head on.

"Certified in the aspects of mechanical engineering is a broad fact that I am a firm believer in not being quite modest about," Eyes detaching from the human, to the convoy of trees settled in front of the house.

"Though I am a bit hesitant to assist a vehicle in need that will concede to it's owners request to neglect their health, or help transport certain people to a rather dangerous situation."

It's spoken with a layered amusement that fails to latch itself onto the blondes lips.

"You don't have to be so chipper at my expense."

Bella duly notes the faint incline of the vampires chin, and finds a moment to search the blondes appearance. The revelation crawling into her mind, and creeping with a firm wrench to her stomach, she lets her lips uplift an inch. Despite the obvious statement that the coven had indeed chosen to have a hunt—minus a member to find a moment of solace in one another, neglecting the trials that were proven to be held in the near future. It seemed to be increase in the spirits of the blonde—faint, but there was a noticeable improvement in the dare she comment, an air of serenity capturing the blonde. It was the cause to the catastrophic turmoil handling her abdomen, that held more contention rather than discontent. Her hand that was not health ridden hovered an inch in the air to grasp onto the blonde, but she halted mid motion. Brow creasing with a detected suspicion, towards the coincidental arrival of the vampire. The flicker of recognition soaring across the blondes features, were an confirmation.

"Of course Alice," Her shoulders tensed with dissatisfaction.

"I'd expected more of an impulsive approach to keep me away from the reservation."

The words are bitter; tone foreign, and stale on her tounge. An underlying instrument to the strenuous, and rather exclusive insult to the blondes lack of control as of late, has her chest churning, and breath stolen. Mounting guilt unleashing a monstrous creature of torment to run wild amongst her conscious, has her fingers twitching, the intensive discomfort of her shoulder sling increasing with the silence. Her voice mutes, and she hesitates to concede to the unbearable war that proves to be a nuisance, and nearly spews an apology that even would have sent the casualties of that very war home with a pleasant peace. Yet the disappointment that the blonde would achieve such lengths to appease her own worries, without much care towards her decision sends her into a recession. Despite the intentions, Bella can not vanquish the hurt soaring in her chest with a gleeful scowl. It's rather rash, and an uncanny insensitive nature, pertaining to the conversation they had the previous night, and she expects a pain riddled expression to overcome the blondes features.

It's quite the opposite—Rosalie seems keen to not resume the earlier amusement, there's a lurking amount of frustration on the contours morphed into an acceptable scowl. Bella bristles at the swift shift in the atmosphere, and the anger of them both stifles her for a moment.

"I find it rather offensive to a certainty that you find the instinctual manners to protect, impulsive behavior. Yet you're keen on settling behind the lines of a mutt who thrives with a minor comment to transform into a vexed beast."

A flinch could not be too sudden, due to the fact that this can be noted as the first dispute they've had with one another over the months. It's rather overdue, and the absurdity accommodating the truth seems to seek an obscured conclusion.

"Don't—Don't insult him. He's not, he's transitioning into a difficult period in his life. I'd appreciate it if you didn't throw it in his face everytime you two cross paths," With the shoulders of the blonde deflating, her own shoulders tone down with tension, mimicking the gesture.

"That was...—That was not okay. I'm sorry."

Voice tempting the boarders of contrition, and landing a solid tone with a wavering foundation that could be described as, softened with an ounce of remorse, Bella adverts her eyes to meet Rosalie's intense stare. One swiped with the previous furrowed contours, and settling on an pensive one Bella had never seen directed towards her. Rosalie nods with an acknowledgement, and stripes her attention to the dash board of the truck with a detected guilt pooling between them. She seems to be debating the rueful dispute that lasted all about three minutes, and concludes her tiny inner turmoil within a short time span. There's a hesitant smile thrust her direction, and she decides then, that Rosalie was certainly the only person who could rustle her insides, and sooth them without a lashing hour of slipping profanities, and frustrated mutters.

"However fascinating the model of the truck is, the engine is overheating, and it is seems that the low oil level seems to be the issue. While I did tamper with a few wires that would disable the use, you would have gone a meek three miles before this...rather," Sentence trailing to a halt, the hand offered, with the exception of the extended uplift of the smile. Bella was a mere force that would cater to the blondes every whim as her own mouth itched with a grin that dominated her features.

"Historic truck would have sputtered to a stop."

Her appreciation to the blondes refusal to state her disdain towards her truck with a blunt comment, is shone with a small smile and thankful nod.

"Even if Alice didn't have the ability to see the future. I would have wound up in need of help regardless. Perfect."

She receives an affirmative nod, and there's nothing more to the faint smile lurking in

"I do not doubt your ambition, but I have to wonder exactly how far you expected to travel before your body concede to it's injuries?" The question is answered with the entertainment dancing behind the golden orbs.

"You're not going to persuade my decision Rosalie."

A smirk adorns the vampires features—Bella finds comfort at the familiar sight; smile of her own dominating her lips.

"I expected nothing less of your decision. I do have to have a selfish request to accompany you to the treaty line, to further an apology for my rather cunning tactic. I will withstand the horrid stench of the wolf you seem to be so fond of and turn you over to the...The wolves."

It could be the connection they have formed over the months, or due to the dry humor tinged with a sarcasm that never escapes the blondes clutch. Either the answer, the symphonic laughter is a complexity of an orchestra conduction implanted by Rosalie. Her chest has released a heavy burden, and the mute flutter blaring into her eardrums, is her conclusion to the hint of a chuckle from the vampire.

"Have you had dinner?"

While the genuine question is well articulated with a firm interest, and laced with care, the nick of a twinkle clouding the blondes eyes speaks it's intention.

"Very, very, well-played Rosalie, but as a fact yes I have had dinner. So the tactic is completely nullified."

There's an entertained smile twitching; itching for the beautiful reality it will become. It's a rare—Incredibly rare experience to have the vampire present herself in such an exuberant state. There has been the mischievous personality, entwined with a meek yet sportive blonde that has shown in a bout of previous conversations. It was no conspiracy that the vampire possessed a strict, and witty personal—more often than not a tad bit sardonic—but Bella found it rather ironic. When the mirthful, kittenish, and at times coltish Rosalie would make an appearance. It was enthralling to watch the vampire transition to one personality trait to another; all compacted to create a being founded on complexities. It had been the sole reason for the breathing grin on her lips widening, as Rosalie inclines her head in apology. The revealing rebellion soaring through the golden irises, the protruded bottom lip hardly noticeable, it's an expression that holds amusement with a witted grasp.

"You are indeed a fine reader between the lines, Bella. You have my deepest apologies," Rosalie directs her attention to the looming clouds.

"It seems to be a storm brewing. May I have the honor to escort you to search for a more accommodating jacket?"

A revelation—sudden, yet lacking the proper leverage to stir her wits; Bella finds the unoccupied hand of the blonde encircling her waist without a stutter of hesitation. It's instant, and boils her very core to the point where she cannot even fathom the difference between the heat nor the cool fingers grazing the skin visible upon the momentary hitch of her shirt. Her breath halts, stills, mind dispersing into a relative recession—the absolute cause to the glitch in her step, and the inevitable free fall into the heavenly scent; an absurdity to even entertain the idea that the blonde would let her own body slam onto the pavement with a wincing disparity. Her senses become keen, potent with Rosalie. The exhilaration strains her uneven breaths, the fickle bunch that is electric in comparison jolts her veins, seeps into her bones. A increase and decline to the chest her face was currently shoved into without care from gravity, it halts as well—the unnecessary air intake from the vampire.

The blood pressure tumbling to her cheeks force her face to resign from it's position. It's a clear lapse of her judgment, a failure to realize the importance of their proximity to one another. Her eyes meet with the familiar irises tinged with concern, a blinding delicacy, and a factor that evades her keen foresight. The outer surface are lined with a detected light Bella had never had the decency to notice, not even with the hour moments spent with attempting to imitate the set of eyes on a dainty sheet of porcelain paper. A measly tool underneath the captured stare, victimized to the captivating orbs, she lets her eyes roam the features. Well defined eyebrows, soft and demanding slope of the slender nose rounded with a miniscule hitch, gentle crater in the pale left cheek, the smooth expanse of skin that did not waver in flawless. Her attentive examination breached a territory that had yet to be sailed across with a victorious cheer. Her eyes fell to the heart imitated lips; a detected hue of pink, noticeable with the bottom lip well more plump than the upper companion, it was an irrevocable fixation. Enticing—inexorable; they were a rivet she could not have escaped. The pair seemed hypnotic, even more so when they parted with an engaging breath scented with mint.

Clouded with the combining natural scent of the vampire, the piercing stare, and the inevitable headache taking her brain for a vacation that left her desolate of any coherence. Her head inched upward, leaning into the solid frame with the softest of touch—

It's the brash thunder echoing in her eardrums with a ferocious pound, that snaps her into existence. She's aware of the rather questionable embrace, the lack of respect for personal space. Even then she doesn't pull away, shove the blonde with a gentle force to ensure an appropriate distance. Instead she relishes in the comfort of Rosalie, and with the weight of the moment binding her, her cheek thumps against the blondes shoulders heavily, before settling with content. The warmth stormed her chest with a wild spread, eyes shutting when she feels the an added pressure on her head. The diaphragm expanding and releasing a exhalation fuelled with a peace is soothing to her own breathing.

"You win," Her hand curls around the pale one, due to the need of assurance.

"You cleverly stunned me and I don't think I have enough energy to travel so far. I'm pretty sure I'll drop within the next five minutes." Bella murmurs. Tone, relaxed and laced with an overwhelming need to rest.

Her mind is muddled, and if it weren't for the vampire supporting her general weight, her body would have sprawled across the pavement. It should have sent her into a mild frantic panic pertaining to the sudden need for sleep. Yet not even she could fathom the reason her own body decided to malfunction with a promise to derail into a

"It was a pleasure to be able to witness your resilience."

There's a thick chuckle echoed, muted yet derailing into a relentless pursuit of sleep.

"Next time Alice won't be able to advise you to use the weather conditions in order to stall time, Rosalie."

"I'd expect nothing less than an even more clever retaliation."

Lips twisting into a fond smile. Her hands wind around the petite figure, trailing down to bend the humans knees in order to lift the brunette from her heavy stance. While the situation at hand should bother her, alarm her, she merely eyes the teen nestling into the curve of her neck. She does not dare to dwell on the previous event that held her speculation as the perpetrator to the sudden exhaustion embedding itself into the brunette.

* * *

_**Honestly I tried to give everyone the best of both worlds. Or in other's perspective the best of half a world really (If that even makes sense) Any who I tried, and I apologize if it wasn't to the standards to some of you precious readers. As I've said I have the plot outlined, locked and ready to be explored. It's a shame my little brain couldn't form a proper plot when I created the story so long ago. I'm thinking of exploring a bit more into the mating bond between the pair. Since their difference being a human and vampire one, it seems a bit interesting to me. What about you?**_

_**So yeah...**_

_**Any theories on why Bella seemed to be so drained of and physically spent so quickly? Rosalie seems to have the answer though, or a inquisition. **_

_**Write Ya Later ;) **_


End file.
